The smallest enemy
by earp
Summary: Aliens aren't the only kryptonian entities that landed on Earth. A virus, the Argo fever, has also made its way on the planet. What happens when Kara gets infected? How will her entourage manage to cure her? And most importantly... Is this disease dangerous for her? This is not a part of the Kadam serie. Warning for violence.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** **Hello everybody, this is a story I wanted to write for a little while now. Almost since I've watched "For the girl who has everything". In this episode, the Black Mercy version of Kal'ex and Alura use the Argo fever as an excuse and try to convince Kara this isn't a dream. I wanted to know what the Argo fever would actually do if a kryptonian was infected and I came up with this story.**

 **Also this has nothing to do with the Kadam serie.**

 **As usual, I have to warn you. I'm not a native English speaker so there might be mistakes and I apologize for it.**

 **Let's start ;)**

It had been a month now since Kara had revealed herself to Cat Grant. They had this little conversation on Cat's balcony that Alex had suggested. After the Black Mercy incident, The Queen of all Media had made it clear to her assistant that her conviction of her being Supergirl hadn't gone away. She had never said it directly but there were staring looks everytime Kara would return to CatCo after Supergirl had made an appearance, allusions and many comparisons. Kara had told all of that to Alex who had advised to come out. Cat knew anyway.

Starting from there, everything related to Supergirl's duty was a lot easier of course. Kara, James or Winn didn't need to make up some crazy and lame excuses anymore. But, one thing that hadn't changed, was Cat's attitude towards Kara. Being Supergirl didn't change the fact that she was her assistant and her job would remain the same. Thank God for Kara. The young woman was very thankful that her boss didn't want to fire her again. Or maybe she had conviced her on the balcony during their little conversation. Kara would keep her job as long as all the Supergirl exclusive news would be owned by CatCo and CatCo only. Which wasn't a big deal since it was already almost the case.

So today wasn't very much different than any other day at work. Lattes, layouts, meeting, salads... Occasionally, there was a Supergirl emergency and that's what was happening right now.

"Miss Grant." Kara called running in her boss' office and pointing at the window

"Stop telling me. Just go." Cat said without even looking up.

She was saying that just to stay in character but in reallity, she liked that her assistant was warning her everytime she needed to change. That way, she was a bit reassured by knowing where she was.

Kara made a quick turn on her heals and headed to the roof. A split second later, Supergirl was flying between the buildings of National City, on her way the the DEO.

When she got in the base, a team was already preparing and Alex and Hank were with Vasquez, watching the screens.

"What do you got?" Kara asked stopping next to her sister

"We found a Fort Rozz escape." Vasquez said showing a picture on the screen

"And a nasty one." Hank added

"What do you mean?" Alex questioned a bit worried

"This one isn't like the other prisoners. He doesn't have a proper name, he was registered as Subject-17. According to the Fort Rozz records, this thing has been created in an illegal lab on Krypton. They used an orphan baby and experimented on it."

"That's horrible." Kara said with digust when she took an other look at the picture.

It was huge, had brownish skin with a pale face, black-eyed and completely bold.

"Is there any way we can reason with it?" Kara asked crossing her arms

"That's the problem. It wasn't sent to Fort Rozz because of something it planed or did. But because it doesn't think. This thing has no mind. Its only purpose is to survive by any means necessary. It was disigned to kill to survive." the director explained

"Yeah... The backpackers that found it is lucky to be alive. They heard it groan in the mountains and ran away." Alex added.

Kara seemed disapointed but understood she had no other choice.

"It's hiding somewhere in the caves. We have established a restrained search area around the mountains based on the backpacker's situation and the satelites images." Vasquez stated

"And what does make this monster so nasty?" Kara asked repeating Hank's words

"Enhance vision, super-strength and...sonic discharge."

"What does that mean?" she wondered

"It means that it can knock someone out just by screaming." Alex started. "And since you're the one with super-hearing..."

"It can hurt me." Kara finshed with aprehension.

The DEO team was composed by ten highly trained agents, lead by Alex. They all had helmets with a torch on them, a riffle and a hand gun. They also had a big truck to transport Subject-17. The black trucks stopped about two hundred meters from the closest cave.

"Do you hear anything?" Alex asked to her sister.

Supergirl focussed for a few seconds, tilted her head on the side towards the caves.

"I'm not sure." she said before looking up. "Stay here."

Supergirl flew upward and stopped when she had a clearer view of the mountain. She tilted her head again and listened. When she was satisfied, Kara landed back next to Alex.

"It's in the cave after that one." she affirmed pointing at the closest cave

"Alright, let's move out." Alex ordered.

The whole team followed Supergirl in the steep trail. After a few minutes, Alex ordered to stop right at the entrance of the cave.

"Sir, we have a location." she said to Hank using her earpiece

"Do not hesitate to engage. And don't let it scream."

"Copy that. Once we go in there I want complete silence. We stay together, no one gets more than a feet away from the agent in front of him." Alex commanded.

All the agents nodded. Three of them took the lead, followed by agent Danvers and Supergirl, the other seven were right behind them. After a very silent and long minute, a groan escaped from the bottom of the cave. This made the agents stop, waiting for the beast to come out. Alex held her fist in the air as an order to stay put. A few seconds later, when nothing more happened, she opened her hand and waved it forward. The cave was very deep and the sound of their footsteps seemed to resonate the more they would go deeper. Or maybe they were just hearing the sound of their own heartbeat pounding in their ears.

The team kept walking in the dark for an other five minutes before stopping again. This time, the beast was extremely close. And not only Supergirl could tell. Kara looked at Alex in search of support. Her face was so pale under the artificial light of her helmet. But Alex looked fierce and determined. Kara searched for her heartbeat. It was faster than usual but not as fast as some of the other agents around them, not as fast as her own.

Everyone startled when the monster groaned once more. But it wasn't like the one they had hear before. It knew they were here. Without further hesistation, Alex gave the go signal and every agents jumped out of their hiding spot. They started to shoot at the exact same moment the beast was turning to face them.

"Weapons free!" Alex scream as she started to shoot too.

The monster seemed surprised and hurt by such fire power and took a step back. When it got on its knees, Supergirl intervened.

"Stop!" Alex ordered.

Kara walked carefully towards the monster but quickly stopped when it looked up. The bullets had barely penetrated his skin. Subject-17 screamed with rage and sent his arm to slam Supergirl against the wall. Kara hit violently the wall and fell on her side. The agents started to shoot once again but it seemed like the monster wasn't affected by the bullets anymore. It didn't care. By the time the beast was up, Supergirl punched him hard with both of her fists. It made it fall on its back a few meters away. Kara flew towards him to strike again but it surprised her by its speed. The monster caught her by the cape and slamed her on the ground without droping her. It did it again three times before his attention shifted back on the humans. Kara was lying in a small crater, struggling to stay concious. Alex had waited for her sister to be out of sight to try her theory. She pulled out her kryptonite bullets and shoot three times in the back. It wasn't affecting it like it was Kara but at least the bullets were penetrating way deeper.

"Use kryptonite!" she screamed

The agents took a few seconds to change their bullets. Unfortunatly, it was enough for the beast to get to them. Alex was still shooting but it was still walking. Two meters from them, Subject-17 stopped when Supergirl cercled her arms around his neck. The young hero was determined to get this thing down.

"Back away!" she screamed as the monster was trying to reach her.

Alex hesitated but decided to make her soldiers step a few meters back. They were ready to shoot again.

Supergirl was still holding even if the alien was spining with force. At one point, it suddenly stopped, his back turned to the humans, and took a big inspiration.

"Supergirl, leave!" Alex shouted as she knew what was about to happen.

But Kara didn't listen. The beast used his sonic discharge. Kara felt a sudden pain in her ears and removed her hands. The pain was so strong, that she didn't controled her fall and crashed on her knees. The humans were also covering their ears as much as they could. A few used the wall to support themselves. Fortunatly, the scream wasn't direct, but the structure of the cave amplified it.

Kara was still on the ground, her hands firmly gripping her hair. The young woman was screaming and was overwhelmed by the power of the scream.

As soon as the discharge was over, Alex rushed over her sister and knelt next to her.

"Supergirl, are you ok?" she asked

But there was no answer. It was like Kara was deaf. There only was this extremely high pitch wistle in her ears. The young woman didn't hear her sister, nor the roaring monster walking towards them.

"Shoot this thing down!"

And for the next thirty seconds, the only sound in the cave was the sound of the guns firering green bullets and the agony groans of the monster. The alien was backing away at each bullets it took, diminishing the danger at each step. Finally, the beast knelt down and fell, face to the ground.

"Sir, it's over. We got him." Alex said waving to the agents to strap the alien up

"How is Supergirl?"

"Not good, sir." the agent stated. "Supergirl?" she said putting worried hands on Kara's back.

This made the young hero startle and suddenly look up to her sister with tears of pain in her eyes.

"Are you ok?" Alex asked seeing the red line of blood sliding from Kara's ears to her neck.

The young woman stood up quickly and backed away a little, staring at Alex with panic.

"What is happening to me!?" Kara shouted

The agent caught her wrist to stop her and reassure her. A sudden terrifying thought struck her.

"Kara, can you hear me?" the older sister asked a few centimeters away from the hero's face

"Alex, the wistle...it's deafening!"

"Hey, calm down. We're going to fix this." she assured cuping her cheeks.

Even if Kara couldn't hear her, she knew Alex was saying reassuring words. Her presence only was comforting.

Alex walked Kara outside the cave, following by five agents who were dragging Subject-17. The younger sister was afraid it was dead for a moment, seeing all the green holes in its chest. But she figured it was alive when the extract team brought the special truck and the agents took the time to cuff the monster.

The wistle was going weaker since they had reached the surface and Kara could now hear low noises like someone closing a car door. The special truck and one of the car went back to the DEO while three other agents stayed with Alex and Supergirl. When Alex had tried to get her in the car but Kara told her she was starting to recover and needed the sun. They waited two minutes before the young woman started to smile.

"Can you say something?" Kara asked Alex still with a loud voice

"You're shouting." she smirked

"Hey, I can hear you." The young woman smiled

"Can we go back now?" Alex asked impatient. "You need to get checked up by a doctor."

"Fine..."

A few minutes later, the Danvers sisters were in the medical bay. Doctor Hamilton was examinating Kara's ears.

"Luckily the scream wasn't a direct shot so the damaged aren't permanent. The cave made it louder." she started. "How well can you hear?" the doctor asked

"Much better now. There is still a small wistle in the background but my super-hearing is back." Kara said jumping from her stool

"That's good news." Alex stated relieved

"The wistle might take a while to stop though. I'm not sure but you could have some kind of tinnitus." she warned. "But don't worry. Nothing serious." Hamilton corrected seeing the concerned faces around her. "Agent Danvers, you're next."

"Why?" Alex protested making Kara chuckle

"You were exposed too. I want to verify there isn't consequences on the human brain."

Alex sighed heavily and sat on the stool, ready for all kind of test.

"Don't take it this way. Everyone on your team is going after you. I wouldn't want to make any jalousy." the doctor smirked.

Kara thanked Doctor Hamilton and smiled at Alex before going to the main hall.

There, Director Henshaw was watching his agents putting carefully Subject-17 in a secure cell. The alien was still uncounscious hopefully.

"How are you feeling?" Hank asked as he saw Supergirl standing right next to him

"Lucky I guess... Glad I can still hear." Kara answered crossing her arms

"We were lucky this thing has the same wickness as you and that Alex even thought about it."

"Doesn't it prove that there is still something Kryptonian and sensient in there? I mean all it wanted was to be alone its cave." Kara shruged

"I know you're not very happy with all of this. First Bizarro, then Subject-17... But I can't take any risks." he paused to confirm his authority. "What if someday, an other backpacker walks in a cave and end up face to face with a monster who won't let him leave alive? I hope you understand I only want the security of National City, and by extend, of all humans." the director affirmed with a very formal tone

"Yes, I know. It's just...It's hard to imagine that thing was once a kryptonian just like me!." the young woman sighed.

There was a few seconds of silence where the two were watching the alien slowly waking up through the surveillance camera.

"Is there anything you want me to do?" Kara finally asked

"No, thank you. You can go back to CatCo." Hank assured with a small smile.

Kara nodded a formal good-bye and left, feeling something was wrong with her. But she couldn't tell what. It was a background sensation, almost like a presentiment.

 **AN:** **I hope you like this first chapter. Next, the Argo fever will really affect Kara and we will learn more on that disease.**

 **Don't forget to review, it's always a plus. I will respond to you happily ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** **Wow! I think that's the first time that I have so much reviews, follows and fav for a first chapter! Thank you so much**

A few hours later, in the middle of the afternoon, Kara was working at her desk when she suddenly felt something was wrong. It was a very light sensation, barely noticible. Her throat was somehow itching. She didn't think much and just assumed she was thirsty. The young woman took the small bottle of water in her purse and took a sip. The fresh sensation was enough to calm her throat. Satisfied and not very preoccupied, Kara went back to work.

An other few minutes later, the young kryptonian was suddenly the prisoner of a coughing fit. This was an unusual and very displeasing sensation. Kara was stuck and had troubled to breathe as the coughs became uncontrolable.

Winn's attention, of course, got cought by the unusual noise coming from his best friend. He stood up from his desk and rushed over her.

"Hey, Kara, are you ok?" he asked worried putting a hand on her back

"Yes, just *caugh* just need a minute." she said pressing her hands against her chest

The caughing fit quickly stopped just as Cat was walking in her office.

"Relevant people. In my office. Kira, try not to die on you desk please." she said coldly without stopping.

Cat went behind her desk but stayed standing. She put a hand on her hip, looking at the layouts in front of her whilst her employees were invading her office. Kara stayed in the back with a note pad and a pen, ready to take note.

"Alright people, let's make it quick so I can go home early." Cat started without looking at them "Financials, speak." she ordered suddenly glaring at the man

"W-we saved twenty thousands this month by reducing the cleaning staff and reorganizing the art budget." the man said trying to sound confident

"Where is the next month plan?" Cat asked quickly after he finished

"You will have it by the end of the day."

Cat didn't respond and simply stared at him for a second

"Fashion, where are my layouts?" the boss asked firmly

"T-there was a problem with o-one of the models. She didn't want to pose and-" the woman started under the sudden sorry look of all her collegues

"I don't care what justifies your incompetance. Tell the model to suck it up or she's fired. I want the layouts first thing tomorrow." Cat said commanded before sitting down. "When will my art director be back from Egypt?" she asked Kara.

But the young woman didn't notice immidiately she was the one to be asked the question. The office fell into silence until Cat cleared her throat. It made Kara look up from her note pad with a disoriented look. Suddenly blushing, she took a step forward.

"Uh, sorry." she said adjusting nervously her glasses. "James said he needed two more weeks. He said the desert isn't very kind and won't let him take good pictures." she stated feeling uncomfortable with all the looks around her.

Cat stared at her for a second, faking annoyance to hide her slight concern. It wasn't in Kara's habits to be that distracted at work, even if she had to deal with a Supergirl matter.

"Everybody out." Cat ordered.

Kara waited for all the employees to leave before walking towards her boss' desk, unsure of her steps.

"Is there anything you want me to do, Miss Grant?" she asked gripping her note pad close to her chest

"Professionally, no. But I'm going to ask you something quite absurde, considering your abilities. Are you alright? I mean caughing isn't really your style." Cat wondered a bit worried for her superhero

"I'm fine. I can't get sick, remember." Kara said confidently

"Are you sure? Because I don't know when was the last time you took a look at yourself but you're defenitely not in your normal state." the boss insisted seeing her assistant was paler than usual.

Kara was about to smile a response but was cut off by an other caughing fit. The young woman put down her note pad on her boss' desk and walked to the bar. Cat quickly followed her, determined to get more details on her condition. The young woman poured herself a glass of water and drank it in one go. Then, the caughs calmed and that's only then that Kara noticed Cat was rubbing her back with one hand. The boss then lifted her hand and tried to put it on her assistant's forehead.

"Miss Grant...I'm fine." she tried to assure jerking backward

"Clearly you're not." Cat said firmly, forcing her hand on her head. "Kara you're burning up!" she exclaimed suddenly more worried.

Kara accepted the touch as she didn't really feel the strength to refuse. And that's maybe what made her realize how bad she was. She wasn't feeling good at all. She was weak, cold and hot at the same time. The young woman put her hands on the bar to support her. She closed her eyes and sighed hoping this would make the dizziness go away. She felt a hand on her arm and looked up to see Cat's worried stare.

"Come sit on the couch before you throw up or something on my expensive bar." Cat advised being sacastic only to hide her concern to herself.

As Cat was going to help her assistant, Kara turned to remove her hands from the bar. But as she took a first step to the couch, her vision got blurry and without even realizing it, her legs gave up and she fell in a heap. Cat couldn't retain a gasp of surprise and almost fell with her as she was still holding her arm.

"Kara!" she breathed out kneeling beside the young woman. "Somebody, help!" Cat shouted at the bullpen.

Almost instantly, Winn came in and frozze for a second at the sight of his best friend lying on the ground. He rushed over the two women and was quickly joined by an other one of his male collegues.

"What are you waiting for!? Get her to the couch!" Cat yelled.

The two men didn't hesisitate further and grabbed the uncounscious young woman. They laid Kara gently on the couch and took a step back. Winn stayed there while the other man joined the rest of the small group of employee that had gathered in the doorway.

"What the hell are you all looking at!? Go back to work or you're all fired!" Cat shouted

"Kara, hey, wake up." Winn begged kneeling next to her head. "What happened?" he asked looking at his boss

"I don't know. I was just asking how she was and then she caughed and fell."

Winn picked his phone from his back pocket and texted the only competent person he knew.

"What are you doing?" Cat asked still looking at Kara

"I'm texting her sister. Alex will know what to do."

Kara began to stir and almost startled the two humans.

"Kara... Are you ok?" Cat asked unsure

"Argo..." she said weakly

"What?" Winn asked in confusion

"Argo..." Kara repeated barely opening her eyes.

She really didn't look good at all. Her face was paler than ever, her hair were messy, probably due to her temperature rising, and her glasses were twisted due to the fall. Cat saw it and decided it was certainly bothering Kara so she took them off her face and carefully put them in the pocket of her jacket. The young woman didn't even seem to notice.

"Kara, what does Argo mean?" Winn asked taking her burning hand. "Oh my god! Her temperature must be really high." he exclaimed surprised by the touch.

Cat quickly put a hand on Kara's forehead like she did before and was as surprised as Winn. The temperature was higher than a few minutes ago.

"It's Argo-" Kara breathed out before falling back into darkness

"Kara!" Cat exclaimed wishing it would make the young woman re-open her eyes.

It didn't work. Instead, Kara moaned and frowned like she was still aware of the people around her.

"Squeeze my hand if you hear me." Winn said but didn't get any response.

This time, Kara was out for good.

A few minutes later, Winn was still next to Kara and Cat was pacing when paramedics entered the office. Well, they looked like paramedics but Winn quickly recognised Alex among them.

"What happened?" the agent asked without stopping looking at her sister

"Earlier she had a few caughing fit. When I asked her if she was alright, Kara swear she was fine. But I quickly saw she was burning up and when she tried to get to the couch, she fell unconscious." Cat explained

"But Kara woke up for a minute." Winn quickly added. "She kept saying this word over and over. uh... Argo! She was repeating 'Argo'."

"What does it mean?" Alex asked herself

"We were hoping you would know." Cat said quite upset no one knew what was happening to Kara.

The young woman was now lying on a stretcher and the other agents were ready to leave. Alex started to follow them when Cat suddenly stopped her.

"Miss Danvers!" she started in a hury. "Her glasses. They twisted when she fell." Cat added handing the object to Alex.

The agent nodded with thankfulness and glanced quickly at Winn before leaving.

At the DEO, Alex was outside the box where Kara was examinated by two doctors. The agent wouldn't miss any details, she wanted to know, to understand more than anyone. Kara was still unconscious and pale. Even from where she was, Alex could see her sister was sweating quite a lot and this was worrying her the most. Kara's temperature hadn't stopped rising and was starting to really make her uncomfortable. For now, the young woman had been left in her short-sleeved shirt and her pants. Her cardigan was completely wet from the sweat and her shirt was starting to stick to her skin. As soon as the doctors would finish their first tests, they would change her in hopital clothes.

Alex wasn't moving. Her arms were crossed on her chest, like they were protecting her somehow. Her mind was racing. What could possibly make Kara so sick? Who was behind this? Alex was pulled out of her reflexion when Hank stepped beside her.

"How is she?" he asked looking through the glass

"I don't know. The doctors are still working but they will be over any minute now." Alex said before sighing.

As the agent had predicted it, two minutes later, Doctor Hamilton showed up. Alex suddenly unfolded her arms, craving for answers.

"We did every test we possibly could but even in her state, she weirdly has her power. We can't stick a needle for blood testing or put an IV." the doctor said with incomprehension

"Then why isn't she healing?" Hank asked

"Could this be some kind of kryptonite poisonning?" Alex added

"That's very unlikely but we will probably know more when we will have the results of the last tests. Until then, the only thing we can do is make her as comfortable as possible and monitor her closely." Hamilton explained

"What's her condition?" Alex asked wanting more informations

"What concerns me the most is her temperature. It's stable for now but it's extremely high. Supergirl is experiencing some light trouble to breathe correctly but nothing alarming for now. What's intriguing is that it generaly look like a high level flu." the doctor added.

Hank nodded and dimissed Doctor Hamilton. Seeing Alex droping her head and staring at her feet, he moved to face her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Alex, we will find what happened to her. If someone found a way to hurt Supergirl on this planet, we will find him." Hank assured

Alex suddenly looked up, eyes widly open, like she had a revelation.

"What?" the martian asked confused

"What if it's not from this planet? What if no one is trying to hurt Kara?"

"Alex... Stop turning around the pot." Hank said slightly annoyed

"Maybe it's a virus or a bacteria that came with Fort Rozz or even with Kara." Alex explained with a light of hope in her eyes

"Let's find out." Hank conclued

The two agents headed to the AI room. As soon as Alex openend the door, Alura appeared in the center of the plateform. When the door closed, Hank leaned against the wall and Alex took a step forward but without stepping on the plateform. She didn't want to be closer to Alura. Even if it was just a hologram, it was still the image of Kara's mom. Someone Alex didn't know and felt like a stranger to her.

"Tell me about Argo." Alex ordered crossing her arms

"Argo was one of the most important city of Krypton, the second after Kandor, the capital. Our familly lived and died on Argo expect for Kara and Kal'El who escaped." the AI said with a monotone voice

"What does it have to do with Supergirl's condition?" Hank wondered

"Kara is sick. She has a very strong fever and has been unconscious for almost two hours now. We suspect she caught something that came with her or Fort Rozz." Alex added upset not to have answers already

"It is very likely my daughter is suffering from the Argo fever."

"Explain it to us." Hank commanded with a firm voice even if it wasn't necessary

"The Argo fever is a virus that causes a high temperature rise and as consequences, difficulties to breathe and strong dreams and hallucinations. The virus has been like a plague on Krypton for years but as soon as a vaccine had been discovered, it became very well curable. The virus is air born and contagious to kryptonians. Your human physiology will protect your cells from being infected. However, you must remain careful. Any injection or fluids exchange could contaminate you. Well treated, the Argo fever can last between five days and two weeks depending of the subject. However, if the disease is not correctly handled, it can lead to death."

Alex gasped and took a step back in horror.

"What do we need to make a vaccine?" Hank asked seeing Alex was unable to speak

"I am afraid you do not have neither the ingredients or the technologies to make it."

The martian droped his head and Alex became suddenly furious.

"There must be a way!" she shouted. "Tell me more!"

"I am sorry. I do not have further information regarding this disease." The AI said calmly

"Your daughter, my sister is sick! And she will die if I don't find something soon; and that can't happen!" Alex yelled stepping on the plateform

"I am sorry. I do not have further information regarding this disease."

Alex screamed, desperate. Then, she sighed heavily and started to walk out of the room. Hank shut down the AI and caught the young woman by the arm.

"Alex-" he started only to be cut off

"I will find a cure, Hank." she stated turning to face him.

The martian could see the determination in Alex's eyes. He decided not to add anything and let her go.

 **AN:** **A lot of you were waiting for Kara to be sick at CatCo and here it happened! It was already supposed to be this way but seeing all your messages made happy with my choice ;)**

 **Now we know more about the fever thanks to the AI and now it's up to Alex to find a cure.**

 **What did you think about Alex's interaction with the hologram? What about the scene at CatCo? Don't forget to review, I will respond to you. (also thanks to the guests' reviews)**

 **Next, Alex and the doctors will find a way to help Kara while Alex stuggles to find a cure. Also, Kara will start to dream.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** **Thanks for all the reviews! To answer some of the guest's question: I will keep Kara's Dreams discret for the people in the the reality. She will be alone to face what she sees. I will keep Alex focus on the anti-virus and Hank will be here to comfort her for now.**

 **Also, this chapter is shorter than usual so that's why you get two new chapters today! (and also because I won't be able to post tomorrow)**

 **I you hadn't noticed yet, I changed the rating. I hesitate between T and M for violence... I'll let T for now but it would be awesome, after you read the two chapters, if you could tell me if I should change it or not.**

Alex was in her lab for three hours now. She was running simulations on her computer, observing samples of some terrestrial virus that could have the same effects as the Argo fever on her microscope. Not only she had to work on an alien virus but she had to search an anti-virus without having the virus in hand. It couldn't be more frustrating.

Angry and uspset, Alex stood up from her stool and kicked it against the wall. The agent stood there, panting and staring at the stool. Not three seconds later, a knock on a door made her head snap towards the noise. It was Doctor Hamilton.

"Is this a bad time?" she asked seeing the mess in the lab

"No, no. I'm good. What is it? Is Supergirl ok?" Alex questioned regaining some of her calm

"No changes. I came to see you because I might have a solution to get a blood sample." she started, getting the other woman's attention. "We could build a needle with a microscopic amount of kryptonite at the end to perforate her skin."

"Isn't it dangerous with her being sick?" the agent asked but seriously consderating the idea

"I know it doesn't sound very appealing but it would only weaken her skin just where want it to be. We could even try to get her an IV." Hamilton explained

"Did you speak to Henshaw about this?"

"Yes and he approuved. He just wanted you to decide."

"Do it." Alex said coldly.

Honestly, she was ready to give her approuval in Henshaw's back if she had to. Alex knew this IV and the blood were essential to Kara's survival. It would also buy her time to concive the anti-virus.

A day had passed since Alex had agreed to the kryptonite needle. She had also agreed to get some rest at the only condition that she would sleep in Kara's room. A bed had been installed next to Supergirl's sunbed. The doctors weren't even sure the solar waves would have any effect given the fact that the danger was coming from Krypton and it was perfectly adapted to the kryptonian physiology.

Alex was lying on her bed, sleeping. Her sleep wasn't quite peaceful but it was good enough for her to regain some strength. When the young woman woke up, she noticed something that didn't have its place in the room, something abnormal. It took her a few seconds to emerge fully and Alex found the source of her problem when she looked at her sister. Kara's breathing was loud and laboured. The older sister stood up and called for a doctor in the hallway. Hamilton came quickly and used her stetoscope. Alex never left her sister's side and waited for the doctor to speak.

"There is not very much I can do. The needle should be ready in one or two hours." she said as a nurse walked in.

Alex sighed and closed her eyes for a second. She heard the doctor say something to the nurse and then walk away. The nurse walked by Kara and put an oxygen mask on her head, covering her nose and mouth. A few seconds later, when the nurse was gone, Kara's breathing became lower and less laboured. Alex went to the sink in the back of the room and let the cold water fall on a towel. Then, she went back to the bed and pulled the chair so she could sit behind Kara.

"I feel so helpless." Alex started putting the towel on her sister's hot forehead. "But I'm trying very hard, I swear."

For the next few minutes, Alex used the cool towel to wash Kara's face, neck and arms with cold water. It wasn't doing much but at least it would get rid of that dirty sweat and lower her temperature a little.

Alex startled when she heard the alarm on her phone. She had planned it so it would ring the second her test would be over. Stopping the alarm, the woman squeezed Kara's hand and left.

An hour later, Hank was walking in the hallway when he sensed Alex's distress. He didn't want to use his telepathic powers on her but he couldn't help sensing her presence. The martian stopped in the doorway of the agent's lab. Alex was sitting on her stool, her elbows on her desk, her hands griping her short hair. More importantly, she was sobing. Hank hesisitated for a second before entering the lab, shuting the door. The noise made Alex turn. She was angry, frustrated.

"Nothing I do is working. The simulations..." she started without being able to continue.

"Forget what you did so far if you don't have interesting results. It doesn't really help that you are torturing yourself when you have nothing to work on, especially if samples are coming in less than an hour." Hank tried putting a comforting hand on her back

"Four days..." Alex said simply. She wasn't crying anymore but her voice was still shaking. "Four days and Kara dies. And you want me to sit here and do nothing!" the woman finished louder

"I'm just saying you could wait an other thirty minutes and clear your head. That way, you could be back in the game with more senses." the director explained

Alex didn't respond. She stood up brutaly, knocking the stool down, and went back to Kara. He was right, she knew that. But she wasn't going to tell him or herself because she wouldn't be able to live doing nothing, even for a couple of minutes, while Kara was fighting for her life.

As Hank and Doctor Hamilton had said, the needle was soon ready. The doctor came in the room with a trolley and an IV set.

"Ready?" she asked Alex who was standing next to her. The agent nodded, trying to hide her aprehension.

The doctor pushed the needle in Kara's arm, sighing with relief as she felt it perforing the skin of steel. Quickly, Hamilton took a few samples of blood and then prepared the IV. Everyone waited for any sign of complication but nothing came. Alex sighed in relief and let herself fall in the chair.

"It will buy us a few more days. That way we can hydrate her, help her with the fever and the breathing."

"Thank you." Alex simply said less angry than before.

She didn't wait long to get back in her lab. Now that she had samples of Kara's blood and virus, finding a cure would be a little easier. A sparkle of hope lit Alex's mind.

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Kara was flying. She was happy, relaxed. She had always loved flying. The clouds, the sun, the blue sky. Everything was united for this day to be a wonderful day. Except not. Suddenly, Kara's smile disappeared when she entered a sky full of black clouds and rain. She tried to go back to the sun but when she turned, it was nowhere to be found. Kara stopped flying, staying up in mid air. She observed carefully, quietly around her. She used her vision to scan her environement and saw four flying objects heading towards her, fast. A few more meters and she recognised planes. The sky got darker. A few more meters she recognised US army soldiers in the planes. The rain became thicker. Finally, an other few more meters she recognised General Lane's sadistic smile.

Fear filled her mind. Kara had seen what he was capable of, what he did to her aunt Astra. She flew away, trying to avoid them, hoping they hadn't seen her. But they had. The four planes were following her so she accelerated, flying faster. But the planes managed to follow. She looked behind her. They were still there. Now the simple fear let the place to panic. Kara was still flying faster. She broke the sound barel in a loud boom. They followed, getting even closer. How was that possible? Flying faster than she ever did, Kara almost dropped when lightings began to empale the sky. The storm wouldn't go away. Kara tried to pass under it, then above it, nothing worked. She could only go forward even if the storm became darker. Panic let the place to terror when Kara heard the very caracteristic sound of weapons behind deployed. A quick glance behind her and her eyes widened as she identified kryptonite bullets in the planes' weapon.

"Alex, I need help." Kara tried using her earpiece.

Nothing.

"Alex, they want to kill me!"

Still nothing.

"No, no, no. This can't be happening. Why would they do that?" she asked the storm covering her voice.

Suddenly, the soldier started to fire. The dark sky lit up between yellow lightning and green bullets. Kara tried so hard to dodge them and she did good. Trying to contain her terror and to regain full control, just like Alex had tought her, the young woman tried to make up a plan. She didn't need or even want to kill them, just dammage the plane.

"Think Kara, think!" she yelled at herself, her soaked hair sticking to her face

Brutaly, she changed her course. Supergirl flew right up and did her best to hide in the clouds. She used her vision to confirm that the planes were also flying up but not as straight as her. Plunging on them at full speed, Kara managed to fly through one of the wings of the first plane and before they could react, she used her heat-vision to incapacitate an other. Two down, two to go. Kara smiled with hope when she saw the planes falling and the parachutes deploying.

But she was still chased and fired at. She flew faster one more time but they wouldn't give up. The storm was still raging. Kara barely dodged a lighting. Lukily for her, that wasn't the case for one of the remaining planes. The engine stopped working and it started free-falling before the pilot could eject himself.

General Lane was still going. Kara could hear the man screaming with rage and griping the firering commands like his life was depending on it. Suddenly, more bullets came closer to Kara until one of them brushed her arm. She screamed in pain and lost a little altitude. Fortunatly, it wasn't enough to harm her.  
The chase continued. Kara tried to surprise the General but everytime her strategy failed. She tried and tried so hard until a lightning came out of nowhere and struck her. The young woman couldn't even scream, she was like paralised. Her body started to shake uncontrolably as long as the electricity was passing through her. It seemed to last an eternity.

When it was over, it was too late for Kara to avoid the missle rushing towards her. She saw it at the last moment, not even sure she could have dodged it if it had been slower. The missle hit her, exploded. It wasn't kryptonite. But it was far enough to knock Kara in a half conscious state, free-falling from several kilometers.

She watched herself fall in slow motion, her back alternately turning towards to sky and the ground. The lightnings were beautiful. And on the ground, there was National City, closer at every turn. Kara was falling, always closer to the ground, always faster. But she didn't care; the sky was turning blue. It seemed like the closer she was getting to her death, the bluer the sky would become. And it was beautiful.

Now half way in the fall, Kara's thoughts shifted on Alex, Eliza, her friends. She became suddenly well aware of her condition and brutaly snapped her eyes open. She was falling fast, without restrain. The young woman generated a thrust but it didn't work. She tried again in panic. It wasn't working. Her powers were gone and she was still falling. Kara began to wave her arms and her legs, hoping to catch something that would brake her fall. But she was alone in the sky. Her eyes widened, her hair and cape making a terrible noise in the wind just behind her ears.

"No, no, no! No, please work, come on!" Kara yelled as she tried to fly again and again

Eventually, she gave up trying and just screamed in agony for the next six hundred meters. Kara was screaming for help, but no one would come. She was screaming for hope, but she was still falling. She was screaming, begging to live, but she was dying.

Kara's vision became blurry due to the tears. Her face was red, her ears were ringing, her heart was pounding.

The young woman finally saw where she was going to crash. And that made her death even more horrible. She was falling straight to the park, next to CatCo, crowded with people peacefully walking, children playing with their dogs. Kara stopped screaming. It wasn't worth it anymore because it was too late. Just as she was about to hit the ground and cause dozens of deaths, everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

Kara wasn't looking good, still her condition was way better now that the doctors could help her trough the IV. The young woman, still under the solar lamps, looked pale but wasn't sweating anymore. Her temperature had lowered and her breath was almost silent.

Kara would never be alone in the medbay. There was always someone to look after her. Hank would pass regulary, taking a few minutes on his busy schedule, Alex would spend every night beside her sister and if the two weren't there, a nurse or even a doctor would always monitor her. This situation was very unlikely and no one had been prepared for it or how to behave. The DEO didn't want to take any risks. Supergirl couldn't die, not like that.

The good news was that the kryptonite needle offered a week more than the four days calculated by Alex. The bad news was that Alex hadn't come up with a solide lead yet and they were already in day 3. For now, the young agent was keeping her calm, more than the previous days. She wasn't talking to anyone, locked in her lab. Her only interactions with the exterior world was the report that her coworkers and doctors would give her on the virus.

Hank could only admire the faith and the determination that Alex was showing. But he also knew that a part of the woman he considered his daughter was in distress and needed help. That was why he had called Eliza earlier. The doctor was the most likely to help her daughter. She was probably the only person who knew more about alien physiology than Alex.

When she saw Hank, Eliza couldn't retain a little fear and disgust. Even if Alex had assured her that the man in front of her wasn't really involved in Jeremiah's death, she wasn't still trusting him completely. The director showed her around before bringing her to where her adoptive daughter was. There, Doctor Hamilton was waiting for her. She explained everything the DEO knew so far on Kara's condition. Hank let them after a few seconds, not understanding all the weird medical and scientific language. Sure the discussion was very alive. Eliza was asking a lot of question to be sure she knew all the details. One question still remained: how?

"And that's all you know?" Eliza asked hoping this would be just the beginning

"So far, yes. I'm afraid that's all." Doctor Hamilton replied with a sad look.

Seeing the glance her collegue gave to the alien on the bed, she decided to go away.

"I'll be in my lab if you need me."

Eliza nodded with a sad smile and waited for Hamilton to leave to walk next to Kara. She took a moment to observe her, realizing all of this wasn't a really bad nightmare. Eventually, Eliza took Kara's hand and, surprised by its warm, squeezed it lightly.

"We will get you out of this, sweetie." she said before brushing softly Kara's cheek.

With a last glance, Eliza left and asked someone to guide her to Alex's lab.

The agent was, as usual, leaned on her microscope, briefly leaving it to take some note. Even if she was extremely focussed, the young woman still heard someone stopping in her doorway.

"What?" she asked not looking back

"Need some help?" Eliza said trying to sound confident and strong.

But when her daughter turned around with eyes full of hope and in need of comfort, she couldn't hide her own concern. Alex raced towards her mother and didn't ask permission to take her in a tight hug.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" she asked finally pulling out

"You're boss called me to the rescue. I hope you don't mind." Eliza smirked

"If only you knew how glad I am to see you here. Have you seen Kara?"

"Yes..." she started suddenly looking worried. "And Doctor Hamilton told me everything you knew about that Argo fever."

"Alright, then let's go back to work." Alex cheered knowing her mother was the best in her domain.

The two women suddenly changed in bioengeniring research mode and stood by Alex's desk.

"Ok, so I don't have much yet but now that you're here, everything will go faster. I estimated our time at eight days." the agent started showing her work

"Have you isolated the virus yet?"

"I wish... Kryptonian cells are more complexe than human cells so that's why it took me so long in the first place. I'm almost there though."

"Good. Once we will be able to work on the virus alone, the anti-virus will come to us." Eliza assured. She then put a hand on Alex's shoulder, making her look up, and stared at her eyes. "We will do this, Alex. We are going to save Kara."

Alex nodded with confidence and they began their work.

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Kara stired, waking up slowly. Her eyes fluttered open. She had to get used to the light. No. There was no lights. Only dust. Still lying on the ground, Kara started to finally see where she was. There was a cloud of brown dust all around her, she heared people shouting for help, screaming in agony. The young woman took a look around, sitting up. No, that was impossible. She was in the park, in a huge cratter. But she should be dead, this couldn't be.

And then Kara realized. She was very well alive and was witnessing her own chaos. Debris were all around her. Some branches, rest of trees, bench. And then, human objects. Balls, clothes, bottles. And finally, humans. A stroller, a leash, blood, an arm, a hand. Kara sat there, paralised from horror. Her horror, her destruction. Eventually, after twenty seconds that past like hours, she stood up, determined to help. She couldn't lose her mind now.

Her powers were back. How? Confused and shaken up, Kara started to search for survivors in the crater. None. Closing her eyes, sighing to refrain tears, she then started to help the people around. Most of them were fine and running, some screaming from fear, others from hysteria. Some were wounded, others were already dead. Kara used her super-hearing to quickly find the survivors and flew them to safety.

Five minutes later, she was back in the crater. Everything was quiet around her now. The only sound were the sirens at the other end of the park. Kara dared using her x-ray vision. She saw some bodies buried and some remains, right under her. She had litterally pulvurised people. The young woman couldn't retain her tears any longer. Her body started to shake uncontrolably and her sobs were growing more and more powerful. Kara's legs were shaking so much, they couldn't support her anymore. The young kryptonian fell on her knees, her arms along side her body. She hung her head, letting her blonde hair, dirty from the dust, hide her face. Suddenly, her fists closed tightly, so tight her knuckles became white. Kara cried harder and harder until the anger, the desperation, the shame and the guilt came out all at once. She brutaly snapped her head up and looked straight in the sky. Kara screamed in agony, as loud and long as her lung could allow her. The scream was raw, horse and powerful. At the same time, her heat-vision was unleashed in powerful blue twin rays. Kara hoped it would get straight to General Lane and pulverise him on the spot. But he was long gone and the harm was already done.

Kara hadn't stop screaming. Her face was red and her eyes were still crying and unleashing heat-vision at the same time. The cloud of dust had fallen down and some firemen were now around the fallen hero. No one here knew what had happened but Kara. The only thing they knew, based on Supergirl's suit that was torn at multiple spots, was that the young woman had made the crater and it was also her that had killed so many people. But they couldn't resolve themselves to hate and rage because of what they had just in front of them. Their heart broke at the sight of National City's protector in such distressful way. Two of them approached Supergirl when she finally stopped her heat-vision. She was now crying, her head hanging, looking down. They wanted to make her stand up, to help her get to an ambulance or at least away from her destruction. The firemen grabbed each of the fallen hero's arm. Her fists were still closed. When they tried to stand her up, Kara almost fell back. The two men supported her, on each of her sides, and helped her get to the ambulances. Finally, after a walk that seemed like an eternity, the firemen sat Supergirl on a bench near a paramedic truck. There, some of them tried to examinate her under the different looks of civilians. Some were surprised, sorry, worried. Other were disapointed, angry and hateful.

Kara's face was now completely blank. No emotions, no feelings, just emptiness. She let the doctors examinate her but they quickly figured she was fine, physicaly. An other minute later and she was let alone on the bench, surrounded by the doctors treating wounded people.

This couldn't be happening. A hero who killed civilians by her incompetance and weakness. No. This wasn't her fault. Lane was entirely responsible. Kara's face suddenly filled with rage. She was about to shoot in the sky and make him pay when she remembered Alex. Why didn't she respond earlier? Worried, Kara tried to call her again.

"Alex, do you read me?" she asked putting a hand on her earpiece.

Nothing.

"Hank? Anyone?"

Kara was now more concerned and sad, seeing all the agitation around her. She was about to fall back in desperation when she saw a friendly face in the crowd, running towards her.

"Miss Grant, what are you doing here?" she asked when the Queen of all Media made her stand up and hugged her

"The Catcopter caught all of what happened and your fall shook up the entire building. I went down to see if you were ok." she said, not hiding her concern. "You look fine but you can't say the same for your suit." Cat said releasing the young woman and checking her for any wound

"I killed them, Cat." Kara started feeling the tears coming back. "I killed all of them because I wasn't fast enough at recovering my powers." she added staring at the other woman

"I saw you fall from the sky. Who did this to you?" Cat asked with anger in her voice.

Whoever had done this to her assitant, her hero, her protegee, her friend, was going regret this very soon. They were going to be exposed and ruined by all the bad publicity Cat was about to create. She was going to fight and get this bastards to jail.

"General Lane." Kara simply said

"What? But that's insane!" Cat exclaimed

"No more insane than an alien killing civilians in a skirt." a too much familiar voice said making Cat turn suddenly.

Maxwell Lord stopped a few steps away from the two women who were now next to each other. Cat suddenly wore an angry and annoyed expression. Kara became simply angry. She knew that Max wasn't all clean in what just happened.

"What do you want Max?" Cat asked putting a hand on her hip

"See if my dream has come true. Clearly my friend didn't do his job right." he said with a detach expression

"You're with Lane. You planned this with him!" Kara yelled suddenly wanting to kill the scientist

"Why do you keep trying to kill Supergirl? She only means good for this city!" Cat started but didn't let him the time to respond. "No you know what? Never mind, you're just digusting, Max. You play with life and death, not caring about how many people will go down with your game." she added taking a step further, threatening him with her finger. "I'm going to put all my reporters on this. I'm going to start a deep investigation and work night and day. And in the end, Max, I will .Down." Cat finished looking deadlier and scarier than ever.

But Max didn't flinch. Instead, he took a step further, the two now being only a meter apart.

"Oh I don't think so, Cat. Those are empty threat. An you know why?" he started confident. "Because I've already won and you lost big time."

Not a second after the end of his sentence, a gun was fired and Cat fell hard on the ground.

"No!" Kara screamed rushing over her boss.

She knelt next to her and put a hand on Cat's wound. But it was too late. Cat stared in Kara's eyes only for a second, not understanting what had just happened to her. It was so fast. Then her head fell lightly on the side, dead, a bullet in the heart.

Kara only allowed a quiet sob and then looked up only to see Max, with an evil grin on his face, still holding a gun pointed where Cat used to be.

"You monster!" yelled before brutaly standing up and starting to run, fists ready.

But Kara didn't even finished her first step that she was falling again, hurting and dizzy, a kryptonite bullet in the right shoulder. The young woman struggled to catch her breath, gasping in pain. Two seconds later, Max was standing over her, the kryptonite gun still pointing at her. He was smiling.

"Poor thing..." he started enjoying the pain on Kara's face. "See you later, Supergirl." Max added before lifting his foot and brutaly kicked the young hero in the face.

 **AN:** **So here are the first two nightmares. Kara is in serious trouble in her dream and Alex gets major help.**

 **I know you have two chapters in a row but don't forget to tell me what you thought about chapter 3 as well as this one. What did you think about the nightmares? Eliza to to the rescue?**

 **Also don't forget to tell me about the rating.**

 **Next, doctors have bad news, Cat gets a visitor and Kara's nightmare gets worse.**


	5. Chapter 5

Day 5, 6 left. Since Eliza's arrival, Alex had given her her bed in Kara's room and was now sleeping in the seat next to her sister's bed. Eliza had argued for her daughter to keep the comfortable bed but she had stopped as soon as Alex had sat in the seat, crossed her arms, and glared at her with a very determined glare.

The young agent woke up after the alarm on her watch, slowly stiring and moving carefully her numb limbs and back. Like she had done those past few days, her first action was to check on Kara's vitals. This day, she frowned when she saw that her temperature had risen again and her breath and heartrate had become faster.

"Oh no..." she whispered to herself.

Alex turned her head to wake up her mother but she frowned in confusion when she noticed the bed was empty. The young woman stood up, gave a last sad and worried look to her sister before heading in her lab. If her mother was anywhere in this base, it would be there. Alex was already ready to yell at her mother for not waking her. Fists closed and deadly stare were settled. The agents that the woman saw on her way didn't even dare to talk to her, even to be polite. They all knew the many faces that Alex allowed herself to show at work and this one was the furious one. She was scary and no one could deny that.

When Alex bursted her lab door open, she found Eliza in a big discussion with Doctor Hamilton. She was explaining and showing all of their work.

"Mom, why didn't you wake me up?" Alex asked not even looking at the doctor

"Doctor Hamilton asked me to share our last discovery and I wanted you to rest." Eliza calmly said

"Did you notice Kara's temperature is rising again?" the young agent questioned this time adressing both of the other women

"What? No, I didn't." Hamilton said rushing over the medbay

Eliza's face dropped and gave a sudden worried look at her daughter before the two went after Hamilton.

When they entered the medbay, the doctor was auscultating Kara. A few seconds later, Hank showed up.

"What's happening? I saw you running." he wondered detailing every of the doctor's moves

"Her vitals changed." Alex said simply

"Does it mean her powers are coming back?" the director asked with a light of hope

"No..." Hamilton began. "The drugs aren't enough anymore and the virus is taking over."

"She's doing worse." Alex concluded staring at Hank

On this, the young agent walked out of the room, obviously upset.

"Sorry." Hamilton said writing her observations in Kara's file.

Eliza walked closer to the bed and took her daughter's hand in hers. She was burning and was starting to sweat again. The older woman leaned over and kissed Kara's forehead gently.

"I should go talk to Alex." Hank stated wanting to leave in order to give privacy to the woman

"No." Eliza contered still staring at Kara. Then a second later, she lifted her head and looked at the martian. "I'm going."

And without any more words, Eliza left Kara and exited the room.

"We are too short in time! I need more time to save Kara!" Alex shouted at her mother

"Alex, calm down." Eliza suggested very low

"Calm down!? You want me to calm down when this virus is killing Kara!? How can you be so calm anyway? Don't you care about her?" the young woman yelled pacing her lab

"Alex! Enough!" Eliza shouted louder to stop her daughter. "I love Kara as much as I love you." she started placing her hands on Alex's arms. "You let your anger speak for you and that's why we need to stay calm. You aren't doing any good if you act like this. We have to stay focussed, for Kara." she finished her eyes locked with Alex's

"For Kara." the young agent repeated with a low voice, getting back to a normal breathing

"Good." Eliza said with a comforting smile. "Now, I might have something that will cheer you up." she added bringing her daughter closer to the computer. "Look at this."

Alex smiled when she saw the results of the last test.

"That's what I call a lead. What do you think?" Eliza asked smiling widely

"Yes, that's a lead." Alex smiled back with hope building in her mind.

Cat hadn't heard about her assistant in days. She was truly worried and not only for Kara. In five days, of course, Supergirl hadn't made any public appearance and it didn't go unnoticed by people with bad intentions. The crime rate in National City had risen of 30%. The woman knew her little computer elf had details on Kara's condition but he hadn't broken to her psychological torture yet, claiming it was top secret.

So it was with surprise and hope that Cat welcomed an FBI agent in her office. The agent, a woman, closed the door as soon as she was in and sat on one couch while Cat sat in the oposite one.

"I am agent Vasquez. I'm from the F-" she started, her confidence quickly broken by Cat sudden annoyed sigh

"Please don't say FBI." Cat started with her usual glare. "I'm sure you know that I know my assistant's secret identity so don't bother using this stupid trick on me. I know you are from the DEO and that your director is Agent Monroe, although I'm sure this isn't is real name. But please. Go ahead." she finished waving her hand to encourage the other woman.

A little taken aback, Vasquez took a few seconds before starting again.

"Uh... The director sent me to update you on Supergirl's condition and allows you to publish certain element of it. Supergirl isn't doing better. She was stable until this morning. Her temperature started to rise again." the agent explained

"Do you know what is wrong with her?" Cat asked hiding her worry

"She has been infected by a kryptonian virus known as the Argo fever. We are working on a anti-virus as we speak."

"It's not contagious, right?" the older woman asked suddenly feeling intensly germophobic

"Not for humans, no." Vasquez said causing Cat to sigh in relief

"So what am I allowed to publish?"

"That Supergirl has been incapacitated for an undetermined period of time and that the government is working hard to bring her back." the agent stated

"That's not very much." Cat started. "But I understand why this is confidential. People could fear an epidemic of some sort." she explained. "Thank you for telling me."

Vasquez nodded with a formal smile before standing up. Cat was about to walk her out when the other woman stopped her.

"Miss Grant..." she started facing the older woman. "Keep what I'm about to say to yourself... Supergirl has less than six days." Vasquez finished with a sad look.

The agent exited the office, letting Cat taken aback, standing unmoving in the middle of her office.

On her way out, Vasquez was interrupted by Winn.

"Hey, uh... I'm not sure if you remember me but...uh...You talked to Miss Grant about Kara?" he whispered

"Yes, but I don't think I have more than you already know."

"Alex is keeping me posted but... Thank you because she was making me crazy." he chuckled

"Thank Henshaw. That was his idea." Vasquez said before leaving.

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Kara woke up feeling dizzy. Someone was calling her name, a familiar voice. But she couldn't open her eyes, not yet. The young woman stired, and finally, her eyes opened and flickered under the bright light on the ceiling. The voice was still calling her. But now she knew who it was. It was her sister.

"Alex..." she said weakly

"Hey, I'm here." the agent called making Kara turn her head.

That's when everything in the room revealed itself to her. The sisters were chained by the hands to the wall, next to each other, only two meters separating them. They were just high enough so they would stand with their arms above their head. Kara had kryptonite cuffs and felt pain in her right arm. That's when she remembered the shooting and Cat's lifeless body on the ground. To prevent a tear from rolling down her face, the young woman detailed her sister. She had blood on the right side of her head and was wincing in pain at each inspiration.

"Alex, where are we? What happened to you?" Kara asked a bit desoriented

"Maxwell Lord. That's what happened to me." she started visibly angry at the man. "He and three of his gorillas attacked me when I left my apartment this morning. You?"

"Slightly different. First Lane attacked me in his plane with kryptonite bullets. Then..." Kara struggled to continue. She decided to tell all about it and let a few tears fall. "Alex, there was a lot of weird stuff. I lost my powers fore a minute while I was falling, I hit the ground so hard but I didn't die. Somehow my powers were back. An-and, what happened next was horrible, I'd never seen something like that. When I fell I... I made a crater in a park and killed dozens of people." Kara stopped and started to sob

"Kara, that wasn't your fault." Alex comforted trying to push back the rage

"What happened next was... the young woman started looking at the ground. "Cat came to see me in the park. See if I was ok. And then Max showed up and he...he...he killed her!" Kara finished louder

"Cat is dead!?" Alex couldn't retain her surprise. Cat was probably the only person that could put pressure on Max and now she was gone.

"He shot her right in the heart and I couldn't save her. I failed her." Kara said between guilt and anger.

Alex was about to comfort her little sister once more but decided that now wasn't the time. She needed to know if she had any injuries so they could prepare an escape plan.

"Are you hurt?" she asked carefully

"Max shot me in the shoulder with kryptonite. Other than that...I'm fine. You?"

"I took a pretty good hit on the head as you can see. But my vision is clear so I don't think there anything wrong up there. I probably have a couple of bruised ribs." Alex said before looking all around the room. "We have to get out of there."

"Agreed."

But their escape was put to a hold when the only door of the room opened in front of them. General Lane and Lord entered, smiling.

"I told you they would look good on this wall. The light makes their eyes glow." Max grined

"Finally! The alien ends up right were she is supposed to be." Lane cheered with an evil grin

" _They..._ are right there." Alex spat upset

"Oh don't worry, agent Danvers, we are aware of your presence." Max said

"Curious. I thought you didn't trust the government." Kara teased determined to appear strong

"I still don't. But let's say that General Lane and I share interests and we have a pretty good deal." the scientist said making his collegue nod

"What do you want?" Alex asked

"Well that's simple. We want to anihilate the alien threat and I want to study you" Max said claping his hands

"And I want informations. I know from a good source that there is an alien in the DEO and I want to take him down." Lane added looking straight at Alex

"We won't tell you anything." the agent assured supported by her sister

"We'll see in a few hours." Max grined.

Lane opened the door and let two soldiers and a doctor with a trolley enter the room.

"Let's start simple." the general said motioning to his soldiers to take place.

Each of them stopped in front of each sister. Kara and Alex looked at each other worried and then faced the soldiers with cold and deadly glare.

"The rules are simple. We are going to ask a question to one of you. If the answer doesn't satisfy us, the other gets punched." Max explained earning a glare from both of the sisters

"Who is the alien in the DEO?" Lane asked to Alex

"Go to hell!" she spat already guilty for what Kara was about to get.

Without waiting longer, the soldier punched the kryptonian in the stomach. Kara gasped but handled the pain. She was glad the kryptonite in the bullet and in the cuffs wasn't taking her powers completely away. That was a big surprise for her. Maybe Max had made a mistake he didn't know making the cuffs. But she couldn't say or do anything yet. She had to be patient.

"You." Lane started turning towards Kara. "Same question."

Kara looked at Alex to confirm what she had to do. But she knew already.

"I am the only one."

"Wrong answer." Lane stated

Instantly, the soldier in front of Alex took a step forward and hit her hard in her side. Alex jerked forward in a muffled cry. She kept her head hung for a few seconds, catching her breath, then looked up with a grin, showing she wasn't afraid.

That wasn't quite Kara's case. Sure her face said she was strong but she was doing everything she could to hide the pain she was feeling when she saw Alex took the punch.

"Let's try an other question. Tell me where I can find kryptonian technologies." Max said from the other end of the room

"You could start by looking deep in your a-" Alex started only to be cut of by her interrogator

"Language! You were more pleasant when you were eating slugs." Max said waving at the soldier.

He got interrupted by his superiror.

"Aim a little higher this time."

Understanting what he meant, the soldier lifted his hand and pressed on Kara's open wound. The young woman couldn't retain a loud and raw scream. The man played with the bullet for a few seconds that seemed like hours for the two sisters. When he stopped, Kara looked at Alex, panting, asking for support. For the first time, the older sister let down her walls. For a second and Kara could see the tears threatening her integrity.

"Your turn Supergirl."

Kara stayed silent still catching her breath. Losing patience, Lane eyed at his soldier and the man slamed his fist in Alex's face. The woman had barely the time to let out a gasp of pain that the soldier delivered two other blows in her head.

"Alex!" Kara shouted making the man stop.

The agent let her head fall forward in a way that her short hair were hiding some of her face.

"Would that make you more cooperative?" Max asked Kara who was still panting

"I-I..." she was thinking hard. She couldn't answer but she couldn't bare watch her sister suffer

"Kara... No..." Alex mumbled still looking down.

The young agent looked up to her sister with a determined look. She then stared at the soldier in front of her and spat blood at his feet.

"Very well." Lane started. "Where are the other kryptonians" he asked Kara

"I don't know."

Alex received an other punch in the stomach.

"I don't know, I swear!" Kara shouted

The soldier hit her again in the side and then in the head.

"Stop, please! I don't know!" Kara begged

"Stand down!" Lane ordered

"That's the first time you tell the truth." Max grined. "Looks like your sister is having a hard time." he smirked glancing at Alex.

Kara's eyes widened when she saw her sister hanging by her arms, her head on the side, eyes closed.

"Before we go I want to show you something for round two." Lane stated before lifting the towel that was hiding what was on the trolley.

Kara didn't hide her terror when she saw the syringe full of the glowing green liquid.

"Just think about it next time."

A few minutes later, Alex was awake again.

"Are you ok?" Kara asked as her sister rested her head on the wall, sighing

"Yes, just a headache." she half lied. Of course it was more than a simple headache.

"Listen, I might have something to get out of there. My powers aren't completely gone. My pain tolerance is high and I have a bit of strength. I cracked the cuffs a little."

"That's...good. Can you get us out now? We have to be fast." Alex asked putting herself up, wincing in pain

"Alex, don't you want one more minute? You just woke up." Kara tried.

But seeing the glare Alex was giving her, she looked up to her cuffs and pulled with all her strength. Kara was doing her best not to scream to the pain the bulet in her arm was giving her. Her teeth were clenched, she was frowning, using all the little super-strength she had left. Eventually, the cuffs broke open and fell on the ground. Kara cought her breath for a few seconds and then walked up to Alex.

"Looks like Max isn't the genius he claims to be." the agent chuckled making her sister smile.

Unfortunatly, Kara had just the time to break one of Alex's cuffs when their jailors came in for round two. They were all very surprised and the two soldiers didn't wait long to jump on Kara.

Her strength wasn't back yet so she had to rely on her technique. She managed to dodge one punch and block an other. Kara used one of the soldier's strength against him threw him on his back. Quickly, she punched him in the face and knocked him out cold. But the other man blocked Kara by cercleling the young woman from behind.

"Kara!" Alex shouted struggling against her cuff.

The young hero backed up in one scream of rage and managed to bring the soldier by Alex's reach. The agent threw her legs up and blocked the man by his throat. She squeezed her thighs as tight as she could until he released Kara and passed out. The young woman was about to free her sister when Alex's face filled with terror and screamed "Look out!". But it was too late. Lane took Kara by the throat and pushed a needle inside her neck.

"One more move and I press the syringe." he threatened

Panting, Kara put her hands in the air in submission. The general pulled her a few steps away from her sister and, when satisfied with the distance, pushed on the piston until the end. Kara screamed in agony as she felt the green poison enter her skin and deploy in her veins.

"No!" Alex yelled pulling on the cuff in vain

When General Lane droped Kara, the young woman, fell on her knees, her veins glowing green. Her eyes couldn't grow bigger as her scream grew louder. She was staring at her sister and Alex was staring back, feeling so helpless.

"Hold on, please! Hold on!" she shouted.

But Kara only screamed for a few seconds before she stopped and fell on her side, uncounscious.

 **AN:** **Here's chapter 5, yey!**

 **So Cat still worries about Kara and keep the city informed, Alex loses a little patient and the nightmare is everything Kara could fear most. Tell me your thoughts on this one, or suggestions, advice...**

 **Next, Alex and Eliza's efforts are rewarded and Kara's nightmare reaches a new level of tragedy.**


	6. Chapter 6

Day 7, 4 left. Eliza and Alex were starting to feel the consequences of their hard work. The fatigue was well present but their determination was what was keeping them awake. It had been two days since they had finally obtained a solid lead on how to eradicate the virus and it had been a huge relief, even though they knew they were far from their ultimate goal.

As usual, the two women had started their day at 7:30 in the morning. It was almost midnight.

"Come on, Alex. It's enough for today." Eliza said calmly to her daughter who was well attached to her microscope

"But Kara is getting worse" Alex contered without looking up

"Alex..." the older woman sighed. "You won't help her right if you are exhausted."

She had a point, and a good one. Alex sighed heavily, ready to give up, when she had a last minute idea.

"Wait! Just one more test." she begged looking at her mother.

Eliza didn't respond with words and just stared at her, annoyed. Alex smiled and did her one last test.

"Oh my god." the agent said in disbelief

"What? What is it?" Eliza asked suddenly exited and taking a step further

"Look! It's working!" Alex cheered looking at the petri dish

"That's-That's amazing! We did it!" she shouted taking her daughter in a joyful hug.

However, Eliza's smile didn't stay long as she realised the next step of the process.

"No. No, Alex. We can't celebrate now." she started watching Alex's smile disappear. "Remember, we have to test it on lab rats, we can't extand what happens in a petri dish to Kara's physiology." Eliza finished supporting Alex by placing her hands on her arms

"You're right. We can't." she said with a bit of defeat in her voice

"Come on. Let's sleep now."

The two women headed to Kara's room, like every night. Eventually an other bed had been added so they could both sleep correctly. Silently, Eliza and Alex walked in the room and had the same look on their face. They both stared at the woman in the middle for a few seconds, still uncounscious, still with high fever, still in danger. Like every other night, Eliza stood next to her adopted daughter's head and kissed her sweaty forehead before going to bed. And like every other night, Alex followed her mother, stood by her sister's side and took her hand, whispering some inaudible words to her lying form, probably updating Kara on her work, probably encouraging her, probably expressing her love to her. And then and only then, the two scientists would allow themselves to lay down and rest.

The next morning, Eliza and Alex woke up to the alarm on Alex's watch. Despite the unmesurable amout of pressure they were confronted to, the two woman could somehow sleep rather well. Maybe it was the fatigue, or maybe being in the same room than the other, in the same room than Kara, maybe that was the reason.

"Do you have the rats?" Eliza asked her daughter thirty minutes later

"Yeah, I got the authorization. An agent is supposed to bring them in a few minutes." Alex said walking back in her office

"Let's make sure we're ready then."

The two women started to clean the messy lab, throwing all of their unsuccesful attempts in one corner of the room just in case they would need to look at it again. Now they needed to get specific, to focuss their efforts on the one lead they had.

Alex and Eliza were replicating the anti-virus prototipe and putting it in syringes when someone knocked on the door. They both looked back impatiently and saw a men with a cage in the hands.

"Where do I put your pets?" he asked really wanting to get rid of his boring and uninteresting mission

"Over there please." Eliza said pointing at one of the tables.

The agent did as told and walked away under the intense glare of Alex.

"If I wasn't too busy on saving Kara's life, I would remind him the importance of his duty with an intense sparing session." the young agent said still glaring at the door

"I don't think you're the most qualified person to do that." Eliza smirked, laughing a little

"Excuse me? I'm his superior and I would totally kick his but." Alex contered getting back to work

"That's not what I mean. I'm just saying that at his place, you would grumble just like he did."

"Let's focuss, shall we?" the young woman proposed obviously annoyed

"Ready?" Alex asked to her mother an hour later.

They were just about to inject the first mouse.

"Do it."

Alex took a deep breath. She blocked the white mouse in her left hand and injected it with the right one. Then, Alex put the mouse down in her tiny cage.

"The temperature is rising." Eliza said looking at the small detector in the cage.

The two women didn't even realize they had stopped breathing. But when the mouse fell dead to its side, they both let out a long and deep sigh of deception. Eliza was the first to regain composure.

"It's ok, we know that the anti-virus is too strong or maybe there is something in it that is toxic and we didn't notice it." she said keeping her expertise in mind

"Right. Let's find out what killed this little thing." Alex affirmed determined to save her sister.

A few hours later, during their lunch break, the two women were sipping their coffee in Kara's room. Doctor Hamilton came it to do her check up routine.

"Her temperature is still rising. Fortunatly for us, the rise is slow and steady." the doctor stated

"I wish we could make her more comfortable." Eliza started. "Look at her. Her clothes are wet, her hair is dirty and sweaty."

"I'm sorry. We are changing her and cleaning her every day but the drugs aren't working as well as they should. Now, all we need is the cure." Hamilton said sadly looking at her patient

"Yeah... We had a pretty big evolution last night." Alex sarted. "We have the beginning of the anti-virus but we need to test it."

"That's very good news." the doctor said with her face suddenly hopeful. "I don't really know if this could help you but... You might want to know anyway." she added a few seconds later. "Roughly one time a day, Supergirl's heartrate and brain activity increase. Like she's dreaming."

"Alura warned me it would happen. She told me Kara would have hallucinations or dreams." Alex stated looking at her mother. "I just hope they aren't nightmares." she added shifting to her sister.

 **SSSSSSSSSSSS**

When Kara woke up, she wasn't surprised to be chained to the wall with brand new kryptonite cuffs. Her headache was massive. She couldn't remember any headache she had in the past that would compare to the one she was having. If only this could be the only pain she was feeling right at the moment. Her body was on fire, Kara could feel the kryptonite in her blood intoxicating each of her cells. And her arm, God was it hurting. The young woman looked up to her shoulder and seemed confused when she saw her wound had been treated.

"They figured you couldn't handle the serum and the bullet so they chose." Alex said looking worried and angry at the same time. "Are you ok?"

"I hurt everywhere. How long was I out?" Kara asked with a weak voice, checking her sister for any possible wound she wasn't aware of

"A few hours. I don't know exactly." Alex started before wincing in pain. "They came back a few minutes after you passed out." she explained seeing the worried look on Kara's face. "They decided to teach me that trying to get out wasn't a good idea. And as much as I found their arguments convicing, I still disagree."

"Alex, I don't know if..." Kara started before feeling dizzy. "If I could do that again." she finished drifting back to uncounsciousness

"Hey! Hey, stay with me, Kara." Alex shouted to get her attention.

It worked a little. The young woman lifted her head again but closed her eyes.

"We're going to get out of this." Alex said both for her sister and for herself

"I don't feel... good." Kara said before lunching her body forward

"What is it?" the agent quickly asked a bit panicked.

The other woman didn't respond and instead, she threw up. After heaving a few time, getting rid of all her stomach contents and bile, Kara stood back, her head back against the wall, panting. Her face was screaming disgust. What was the last time she had thrown up? Probably years ago back on Krypton. Kara had forgotten the burning sensation in her throat and the awful taste in her mouth.

"How are you feeling now?"

"A little better." the young woman stated looking at her sister. "But...But I could really...use...a nap." she said with a lower voice after each word

"No, Kara! Stay awake!" Alex tried in vain.

The young woman was already uncounscious, her head falling to the side. The agent took a moment to observe her. Her skin was pale and greenish and the bandage on her shoulder had a stain of blood in the middle. Kara looked miserable in her torn suit. They had to get out of there and fast. Her sister couldn't take an other shot of kryptonite. Alex wouldn't tell Kara but she was in so much pain too. Her previously bruised ribs were know definitely broken and her blood was pounding in her head like her heart was in it. She certainly had a concussion among other bruises on her head, arms and legs.

An hour later, the door slamed open without any delicacy. In result, Kara woke up brutaly and looked immediately at the men entering the room. It was the same as usual, except for a man from the cleaning staff. Two gards, Max Lord, General Lane, and a trolley.

The cleaning man quickly wiped the ground where Kara had vomited and walked out as fast as he could. Clearly, he wasn't too found of working with monsters. The two guards walked towards Alex and cautiously unchained her. Exept for twisting her body in protest, the agent didn't make any move to escape. It would be stupid to try now that Kara could stand only because of the cuffs on the wall and Alex, in all her pride, had to admit that she couldn't take the four men in the room by herself right now.

The soldiers' gesture left the two sisters confused and it didn't go unnoticed by the two brains of the operation. While Lane stayed silent and smiled with all the evilness possible, Max claped his hands before explaining.

"We decided to change our tactics. Gentlemen, if you could clarifiy the next step of our interrogation please." he said motioning at the two soldiers

"Kneel down." one of them ordered to Alex.

But she didn't move. Instead, she glared at the soldier in front of her. He didn't wait long before slaping her in the face. Alex gasped and fell to her side. Kara tried to pull on her restrained and growled when she couldn't go further. One second later, the other man grabbed the young agent by her hair and forced her to stay on her knees.

"Thank you." Max said with a grin before looking at Kara. "Now we can proceed. Tell me where to find alien technologies."

Kara stared back at him with disgust and anger. It was all she could do to try not to appear as weak as she really was. But her body was betraying her. Her legs weren't supporting her, her arms were the only thing that was keeping her standing. The young woman couldn't really hide her fear of being injected again with kryptonite, glancing every few seconds at the trolley and General Lane. It was incredible how the man could stay so quiet and let Max do the talking. Sure the scientist had an ego to feed but he wasn't that calm and silent the times she had seen him at the DEO.

"Then you leave us no choice." Max said glancing over Alex.

As to illustrate his thoughts, one of the soldiers pulled out his gun and aimed at Alex. The agent only flinch slightly to express her sudden fear.

"No! Don't do it!" Kara yelled with panic and horror

"Then tell me."

The young woman was thinking too fast. She knew they would do it even if that meant to lose some of the DEO's secret in the process. But Kara had a very good knowledge on the DEO and aliens too. Alex was replaceble in some ways. She was looking alternately at the gun and Max. When the guard took a step forward and put his weapon directly against Alex's forehead, it was too much.

"Stop! Please stop!" Kara screamed. "I'll tell you. Please don't kill her." she begged crying

"Kara..." Alex breathed out

"No, I can't lose you Alex. I won't let them kill you, I can't watch them kill you."

"I'm listening." Max interrupted

"There is...a kryptonian recording device..." Kara started with a lower voice, trying to avoid Alex's look

"Kara, stop..." the other woman pleaded calmly

"It's in my apartment next to my bed. You can't miss it." she continued anyway

"Is there a message in it?" General Lane suddenly asked

"Nothing of your interests." Kara quickly spat feeling protectiv about the private content.

But a single look from Lane towards his men made her re-phrase her answer.

"It's personnal. It's a message from my mother. Nothing threatening about it."

"We'll be the judged of that." Lane assured before stepping closer the her. "Now. Tell me who is the other alien in the DEO." he ordered with a threatening voice

"Kara, don't!" Alex shouted but only earned an other punch in the face

"Alex, I have to. I have no choice." Kara said ashamed

"Don't sacrifice this secret to save me. I'm far less important than this agent!" the older sister continued, struggling against the guards in vain

"Not to me." Kara admitted staring at Alex's pleading eyes.

So that was it. Was Kara really going to expose J'onn so Alex could live an other minute? The agent wasn't sure on what to think about her sister. Sure, she couldn't imagine how hard it was for Kara to have her life at the tip of her tongue like that. But revealing such a secret, intimate name was insane and was basicaly treason.

"She..." the young woman started making Alex hide her confusion. "is a shapeshifter. Her name is Tan'ya J'onzz."

"I want more." the general commanded.

Kara sighed looking at Alex and faked a second of thinking before speaking again.

"She changes her Earth name and her appearance all the time."

"What does she look like right now?" Lane asked intrigued

"I don't know. She probably took an other appearance as soon as you kidnapped us... Alex, I'm so sorry."

The silence that followed informed everyone that General Lane had what he wanted for now. Alex glanced at Kara with a barely perciptible smile. She was impressed with how her sister had completely and perfectly lied to their interrogators, when she is usually a terrible liar. Also, if she could, Alex would applause for the use of true information to build her lie. Using J'onn actual daughter's name was a great idea. It would probably buy them some time before General Lane would find out this was a false information. But Alex's hope of little rest quickly faded away when Max walked in front of her, bending so he could see all the blood on her face.

"You know, I really thought I had a chance with you. Of course it was long before you decided to put me in a cell." he said with an evil grin

"You never stood a chance, Max. You're a digusting man with childish dreams and hopeless means." Alex spat staring at him with all the anger and rage possible

"Let's ask an other question, shall we. One that will benefit all of us." the scientist said trying to hide his own anger.

Alex smiled. She had obtained the little satisfaction of bringing Max to his uncomfortable zone. That's all she needed to feed her determination.

"Where is Superman's fortress of solitude?" Max asked straightening

"Try google map." Alex smirked.

She was about to get hit by one of the guards but Max stopped them with one hand.

"Tell me, or you're going to regret it." he warned glancing over the trolley.

Alex swallowed hard when she followed his look and then stared at Kara. The young woman looked with terror in her eyes and Alex could feel her panic just at the thought of behing injected again with kryptonite. This time, a lie wouldn't do any good. It would be to fast to verify. The two sisters knew it and that's why Kara nodded to Alex.

"Not. ." the agent said with her teeth clenched.

On that, Max lost his temper and rushed over Kara. Without warning, he punched her hard in the stomach. Kara cried out and jerked forward. Max shook his hand and turned back.

"Wouh, even without your powers, you're a hard one." he said before quickly walking next to Lane.

Kara didn't move from her bending position and this made Alex worry even more. The young hero was panting and soon began to take deep breaths, feeling the dizziness growing.

"Oh it looks like your little sister isn't over her first shot yet."

Two seconds later, Kara threw up again and when it was over, she looked up with a deadly glare, both to Max and Lane.

"You really should be more careful with what you eat." the scientist smirked

"I think we should ask the question to Supergirl. She seems more incline to answer correctly." the general proposed.

This was the signals the two soldiers were waiting for to pull out there weapon again and aim at Alex.

"Tell us where the fortress is." Lane asked

"Don't shoot her please. Don't do this." Kara begged feeling her eyes becoming wet.

The guard pressed his gun to Alex's forehead like he did before.

"No! Please don't do it!" she screamed now letting a few tears rolling down her cheeks

"Tell us!" Lane shouted impatient

"I don't know!" Kara yelled. "I don't know! I've never been there. He proposed me to go. I've always said no." she explained more calmly, taking the two men by surprise. "Please, you have to trust me." the young woman begged once more.

This wasn't a lie. Kara had really no idea to where the fortress of solitude was. Her cousin had never told her but had always wanted to show her. The only person who knew was Clark, James and probably Lois.

"I don't believe you." the general said calmly

"Yeah, me neither." Max added. "Do you seriously think we would buy this? You are his cousin, his last family. And you wouldn't know about it? That's very unlikely."

"I'm going to ask one last time." Lane said louder

"She's telling the truth. No one knows where it is except him." Alex interrupted suddenly afraid this might turn really bad for them

"Speak now! Or she dies." General Lane threatened moitioning to his soldier to push his gun more on Alex's head

"Don't! You have to trust me, I have no idea!" Kara shouted desperately. "Let her live. Kill me if you want but don't shoot Alex." she begged starting to cry again.

The general glanced over Max who nodded. Kara had more value than Alex anyway.

"Do you have a last word?" he asked to Alex

"No! No, Alex, run. Do something!" the kryptonian begged now fully crying

"Kara..." the woman said with defeat, looking down

"No..." Kara pleaded with a lower voice

"Kara, I love you so much." Alex said calmly turning her head so she could see her sister.

Unfortunatly, she also saw Kara's pain and distress. And it broke her heart. But she couldn't cry, she couldn't or it would make her sister feel even worse than she was now. Instead, Alex let a single tear roll down her cheek and stared at the crying woman.

"Fight for me." she simply said before facing her executioner and closing her eyes

A second later, the soldier received his signal and everybody stopped breathing. A single gun shot broke the silence and resonated in the room. Alex's body fell back. The woman was now lying on her back, her head facing the wall oposite to Kara. Her legs were folded on the side and her arms were resting on her stomach, still attached to one an other.

It took only a few seconds for the men to exit the room, leaving an astonished Kara alone with her sister's dead body.

"Nooooo!" She finally screamed.

It was raw and filled with sadness and desperation. Kara continued to scream until her voice broke. She started to cry heavily instead, still shouting her misery. She couldn't take her eyes off Alex. Kara stopped a second when she noticed the red stain of blood forming under her sister's head. Soon it would grow into a puddle. The young woman was streched between wanting to see her sister's face to be certain it was her and not wanting to see it because she knew already Alex was dead, and seeing her with a hole between her eyes would only horrify her.

It took at least thirty minutes for Kara to stop crying. She was now sobbing.

"Alex, why?" she started shaking her head. "I tried to stop them but I couldn't and I am so sorry for that." the woman added starting to cry again. "I failed you. I failed Cat... I was weak and now you're...you're...both dead." Kara couldn't believe what she was saying. "I love you so much, Alex. And I promise. As long as I can, I'm going to fight. They will not get any information from me." she finished with a light of determination.

But it quickly faded away when Kara looked once again at the dead body and saw the pool of blood. Instantly, she began to cry again. But more quietly this time. The young woman had left so much energy screaming her grief earlier and the kryptonite in her blood was so painful. She was too weak to continue. So, after ten minutes, Kara didn't even realize that she let her head fall on the side, and cried herself to sleep.

 **AN:** **Thanks to all the guests who post reviews, that's so encouraging! I really wish I could respond to you.**

 **I know the thing about the Fortress of Solitude is weird but in my head, this happens between "For the girl who has everything" and "Solitude", and I guessed, since Kara never agreed to her cousin's invitation, that she never knew where the fortress was and that James showed her the way.**

 **So here's chapter 6. Eliza and Alex get closer to the cure and OhMyGod I killed Alex in Kara's dream! I really hope this nightmare lives to the success of the last one because you seemed to be pretty affected by it. I can assure you, I almost cried when I wrote this one and I was so angry at myself for Killing Alex lol. Hopefully it's just a 't forget to tell me your opinion and reaction, and I will happily respond to you ;)**

 **Next, things get rough for Eliza and Alex, Kara deals with her sister's loss and gets a new cell mate.**


	7. Chapter 7

Day 8, 3 left. This morning was different for Alex. She didn't wake up at the intermittent sound of her watch. No, this morning it was a long continuous beep. As she realized what it was, Alex snapped her eyes open and jumped off her bed. There, right before her eyes, were several doctors, all under the loud orders of Doctor Hamilton, working around Kara's still form. Hamilton was giving CPR to the young woman while an other doctor was putting a mask on her face and was regulary pressing on the balloon attached to it.

"What happened!?" Eliza asked with panic, standing next to Alex

The agent didn't respond. Instead, she watched her daughter for a few seconds. She was petrified with horror and was gripping her hair with her hand, staring at Kara's chest sinking under the doctor's hands. Their breathing had accelerate and now they were almost panting.

"Her heart stopped." Hamilton simply said not stopping the CPR. "Where's the damned defibrillator!" she ordered more than she asked

Not one second later, she had it and put one part on Kara's chest and the other on her side.

"I want the maximum charge, she still has her powers!" the doctor commanded before hearing the machine charging. "Ok people, clear!"

The electricity when through the young woman's body and she arched back under the power spreading in her chest. Alex gasped loudly at the sight and didn't even noticed the firm grip on her hand and her arm. Eliza had clenched to her daughter's arm with so much power her knuckled were white and Alex's arm was red. But it didn't matter, they were too worried to realize that. The room stopped breathing for a second, waiting for the deafening beeping sound to stop. But it didn't.

"Let's do it again!" Hamilton said staring the monitor. "Charge, and... Clear!"

An other discharge and an other two seconds without breathing and finally, finally the continuous sound became intermittent. Kara's heart was beating again. Alex and Eliza could now release all the air in their lungs in a long and deep sigh. They watched Hamilton continue to auscult Kara for a few seconds and then examinating all her vitals.

"Good job people, now out." she said calmly. "For now she's stable." the doctor started walking closer to Alex and Eliza. "But she won't support temperatures that high for much longer."

"Thank you for bringing her back." Eliza said sincerely, putting her free hand on the doctor's arm.

Hamilton glanced at Alex but seeing the agent staring at her sister, she decided to leave.

Eliza wasn't gripping Alex's arm anymore. Alex was gripping hers. Eliza stared at her daughter. She watched her petrified body becoming more flexible as the agent's eyes were filling with tears. Eliza wanted to talk but she knew that Alex didn't want to at this right second.

A minute later, the young woman finally got out of her catatonic state and started to sob. A split second later she was lunching herself in her mother's arms, now crying.

"I thought we had more time." She said in Eliza's neck

"I know, sweetheart...Me too." the older woman stated hugging her tightly

"I didn't want to believe this could happen." Alex started pulling back and sitting next to Kara. "But now... it terrifies me. What if we don't make it in time?" she asked wiping her tears

"We will make it, Alex. We're too close to the cure to lose now." Eliza assured squeezing her daughter's shoulder

"You're right. You're right, I will kick this millions of microscopic aliens' ass." Alex stated standing up squeezing Kara's hand hoping it would provide her strength.

The agent quickly regained her battle face and exited the room to her lab.

Eliza was now alone with Kara. She took a step closer to the bed and put her hand on the woman's arm. Then, she leaned over and brought her mouth near the kryptonian's ear.

"Listen to me, Kara. I'm trying to be strong for you and Alex but I can't stay that way if you do this to me again. You understand?" she paused subcounsciouly thinking she would actually get a response. "Don't do it ever again. I need you to fight, Kara. Fight for me, for Alex."

Eliza straightened and look one last time at Kara's face before joining Alex in the lab.

In the middle of the afternoon, the two Danvers were still working on their anti-virus but hadn't succeded yet. Right after their last attempt, Alex lost her temper, threw her gloves and kicked the stool right next to her.

"Damn it! This is pointless!" She shouted. "How many rats do we have to kill for this!?

"Alex, enough!" Eliza yelled surprising her. The young woman calmed down instantly and stared at her mother with surprise and confusion. Eventually, it was the time for Eliza to snap. "I'm trying to stay strong for all of us but you're not helping! It's hard enough to keep focussing when Kara is dying in the next room; I don't need you to yell each time something upset you!" she added stunning Alex in the process. "It's been days since I've slept without worrying about one of my daughters dying and the other exploding in anger. I know it's hard but we've spent too much time and effort to give up and just be angry. I can't let Kara die, I won't let it happen. And if I have to yell at you or even sedate you to keep you from snapping your anger on me, I will." Eliza finished pointing a threatening finger at Alex. The young woman was left speechless for a few second and then finally snapped out of her stupefaction.

"I'm sorry, mom." Alex started hugging her mother. "I didn't want to put all of this on you. I trying to stay strong. I'm trying so hard."

"I know. But trying to stay focuss by yelling and kicking a poor stool isn't the right way to do it."

"Ok let's do this. Kara is counting on us." Alex cheered after a minute of silence.

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Kara didn't know how much time had past since Alex was shot. She had just woken up and was instanly reminded of what had happened by the dead body still in the room. The sight was making the young woman sick but there also was some kind of relief. Just because Kara could see and sense her sister beside her was reassuring. Knowing where Alex was was also comforting and sad at the same time.

Kara wasn't crying anymore. She was trying to accept and realize that she would never hear Alex's voice ever again. People say the first thing you forget about a person is her voice, but right now, all the young woman could hear was her sister's last words: "Fight for me.". How was she supposed to do that? The only person who could keep her strong was gone. But a thought struck Kara. The only person who was keeping her alive, worried and scared was gone. She didn't have to care anymore. She didn't have to worry about what Max or Lane could do to her because from now on, she was the only one who could suffer. Alex was at peace and couldn't be hurt anymore.

Just as Kara started to feel some determination coming back in her body, she also felt strength coming back too. The kryptonite seemed to be almost out of her system. Unfortunatly, her new kryptonite cuffs seemed to be a lot stronger than the others. But still, she was feeling better.

Ten minutes later, unusual people entered the room. The most surprising thing was that they had brought a strecher with them. Three men, dressed in white. Kara quickly figured what they were going to do and opened her eyes more before yelling at them.

"Don't touch her!" she shouted but the men kelt down near Alex anyway. "Leave her alone! Leave us alone!" the young woman screamed pulling on her cuffs.

Kara' shouting continued to grow until the men put Alex's body on the strecher. The young woman could now see her face. It was pale and greyish. The blood on the side of Alex's head from her previous injuries had turned black. But what shocked Kara the most was he contrast between the apparent sleeping face of Alex and the dark red hole in her forehead. Seeing her sister for the first time since she died left Kara speechless.

She snapped out of her thoughts when one men started push the body out of the room while the other two roughly wiped the blood from the ground.

"Alex!" the young woman yelled in vain.

When the door shut, Kara started to silently cry again. Now she was completely alone and without support.

An hour later, she heard the door open again with Max's voice entering.

"Do whatever you want to me, I don't care." she said without looking up

"We were expecting that." she heard General Lane say as it was obvious. "That's why we brought an other motivation." he added making Kara look up.

There, she saw the two solidiers carrying an other man. He was wearing a dark blue cardigan. They threw him brutaly on the ground, on his back. Kara gasped when she saw Winn's face. He had bruises on his forehead and was half conscious. The young man groaned a little and tried to sit up against the wall.

"I don't know this man." Kara tried without even trying to lie

"Come on, Supergirl. Did you forget I know who you really are?" Max chuckled. "And may I remind you that I saw him at the DEO while you were out in the clouds because your uncle tried to kill you with a plant." he added

"Mister Winslow Shot Junior. Son of one of the most horrible terrorist on this planet and hacker for an alien." Lane said walking closer to the man on the ground.

Finally, Winn looked up with his eyes open and looked briefly around him before glaring at the general.

"Of course we don't expect you to know any governmental or alien secret so I believe you've already understood that you're only here to make her talk." the man added

"Winn... I'm so sorry." Kara almost whispered

"It's ok, Kara. I know. Don't blame yourself." he replied looking at her with compassion.

Of course she was blaming herself. If it wasn't for her, Winn wouldn't be here. If it wasn't for her, all the people she love wouldn't be in danger. Who knew who Max and Lane could keep in their base, waiting to use them against her.

"Let's talk about your cousin, shall we." Max said making the two prisoners suddenly look at him. "What's his name?"

Kara knew exactly what he wanted but wasn't even near to give it to him.

"His name is Kal'El." she said fainting ignorance

"Oh that's lovely, very pleasant to hear. But you know that's not the name I expected you to say."

"What would you gain from knowing Superman's secret identity?" Winn interrupted sitting more comfortably against the wall

"The government would gain a name and relatives to this flying living threat." General Lane replied firmly

"He's been around much longer than me and he's done much more good in this world and you still consider him a threat?" Kara said in disbelief before looking at Max. "If you think I'm going to reveal his name just so you can blackmail him like you did with me...you're so very wrong."

Her last words only earned her to watch her best friend get kicked in the ribs by the two soldiers. Kara winced at the sight and listened to Winn gasping at each strike. After a few blow, the men stepped back and Winn could catch his breath.

"You were more cooperative when your sister's life was on the line." Max smirked making Winn look up suddenly and Kara glare at the scientist with a deadly rageful look.

Max approached her with a daring stare and without warning, stuck a needle in the kryptonian's neck. The young woman groaned in surprise. She became afraid it was kryptonite but she never felt the burning sensation. After a few seconds, the scientist pulled the needle out and Kara could see the syringe was full of blood. "We'll be back in few minutes." he added smiling before exiting the room.

"Alex was here?" Winn asked confused.

Kara didn't answer immidiately and stared at the young man with sad eyes. Her eyes then drifted to a spot right next to Winn. He followed her look and finally notice the large dark red cercle encrusted in the ground. His eyes widenend and he began to panic.

"They shot her. She's dead." Kara said with a monotone voice

"Oh my god." Winn breathed out as he tried to back off from the red stain

"How are you? How did they get you?" the young woman asked changing the subject and also wanting to distract her friend

"Uh...I-They...They got me at the exit of C-CatCo." he stammered trying not to freak out too much. "And...uh...My head hurts. B-But not too much and now my stomach hurts but it's ok. I-I think I'm ok. I don't know, I think I'm probably in shock right now so-"

"Winn! I don't need you to freak out." Kara started snapping the man out of his monologue. "I need you to think." she said looking in his eyes. Can you do this for me?"

"Y-yes. Yes." he said slowly regaining composure. "Uh...they didn't cuff me. They probably think I'm useless. Which I am since I don't know how to fight."

"See if you can't use something to open my cuffs."

"Yeah. Yeah, right." he said standing up and looking around. "There is nothing...Uh no wait." Winn added before kneeling next to a little piece of metal.

But he didn't pick it up. No, Instead he shivered at the sight, quickly stood up and walked next to Kara, earning her confusion. The young man started to look over the cuffs in silence.

"What was it, Winn?" the young woman asked seeing the sadness on her friend's face.

"A cartridge." he said without even looking at her.

A long uncomfortable silence settled and after long minutes of trying to get Kara free, Winn let himself fall and sat against the wall.

"There's not point in trying. We need a key." he said sighed in desperation

"I'm sorry, Winn." Kara started looking at him with sad eyes. "It's my fault if you're here, if Alex is...dead."

"No, no, that makes no sense." Winn said standing up and taking Kara's good hand. "The only person responsible are Maxwell Lord and General Lane. They are the bad guys, not you. You have to believe that."

"Oh I believe it. But I will carry this guilt no matter what. And there is nothing to do against that."

"But we are going to get out of here, right? I mean someone will come for us." Winn said fearing the answer

"Honestly... I don't know. Either we have to find a way out or the DEO has to find a way in. But that mean finding us first." Kara said pulling once more on her cuffs in frustration. But she quickly winced in pain because of her shoulder and gave up.

"I'm sure Miss Grant is going to lunch some kind of investigation and make a big statement on TV." Winn stated a few minutes of silence later

"No she won't." Kara admitted quietly, hopeless. She saw the confusion on Winn's face and sighed. "Promise me you won't freak out again because it won't be useful to both of us." she started waiting for him to nod in acceptance. "When I crashed in the park, Cat went down to see if I was ok. Max came and shot her before shooting me. That's how he got me." Kara said ashamed

"He k-killed her?" Winn dared to ask trying to keep his promise

"She died in my arms." the young woman confirmed letting her head fall so her hair could hide her guilt

"Oh my god." he breathed out. "Kara, I want you to know that, whatever happens to us, whatever they do to me, you are not responsible and I don't blame you ok?"

"Ok." she answered with a weak smile. "Thank you."

"Miss me?" Max asked playfully entering the room with the other men thirty minutes later.

He didn't get any response. Only hateful glares from the two prisoners.

"Let's not waist time this time." General Lane said motioning an order with his hand.

The two soldiers rushed over Winn and grabbed him firmly by the uper arms and dragged him in the middle of the room. They forced him get on his knees and then took a step back to aim their weapons at him. Kara had watched the scene with rage and horror, remembering the same situation but with Alex.

"I'm really not worth shooting!" Winn tried knowing it was useless

"What is Superman's secret identity?" Lane asked.

Kara only replied with a daring glare. A soldier punched Winn in the stomach, making him cry in pain. His ribs were probably more hurt than he expected.

"Well, there are two possibilities. One: we chose the wrong friend. Two: you don't love him enough to save his life." Max said annoyed

"You don't even know how wrong you are!" Kara spat. "Winn is my best friend but I made a promise. And I'm not going to break it." she added still feeling guilty for what she just said.

Winn smiled a little. Even if he was terrified of dying, he knew too well the secrets Kara was holding were far more important than his life.

"A promise you made to your now dead sister. It doesn't matter anymore, she won't be here to yell if you break it." Max said

"Do you know how stubborn the Danvers sisters are? You will never have any information." Winn interrupted trying to joke in hope of reinsuranse

"You know what? You made a big mistake by killing Alex. You may think you broke me by doing so and you're right. You did break me." Kara started lunching herself in a rebelious speech. "But you also allowed her to speak her last words and she asked me to fight. By killing her, you made me angrier and stronger to torture. I know Winn is aware of the importance of this and he might not have military training but he won't let me spill informations." she added never letting down her look off Max's and Lane's eyes. "I won' ." the young woman finished with all her might

"Fine." Lane said angry but not showing it. "Kill him." he ordered

"What? Uh, Kara!" Winn snapped seeing the gun pointing at his head

"I'm so sorry Winn. I didn't want for this to happen!" Kara shouted already feeling tears coming

"No, it's ok. I'm ok, I'm going to be fine." the young man stammered starting to cry. "And remember, Kara. I don't blame you." He added now crying freely.

Then the soldier shoot him in the head, just like he did Alex. This time, Kara closed her eyes so hard it hurt. This time, she only heard the sound of her best friend's body falling on the ground. And this time, when she finally opened her eyes, she saw the two guards dragging Winn out of the room, leaving a trail of bright red blood.

Kara watched them, crying quietly, not as hard as she did for Alex. Now her heart was as cold as it had never been. It had taken a lot to transform her into an emotionless person. It had taken the loss of her parents, her friends, her planet, her adopted father, her mentor, her sister, her best friend.

After a minute, Kara could still feel the disgusting presence of Max and Lane. She stopped crying and made her face as hard as stone.

"Now, I don't care what you do to me." she started with a low but threatening voice. Only showing her anger and her satisfaction for not giving them what they wanted, the young woman lifted her head and stared at them. "I don't care what you do to anyone anymore."

At this presice moment, the general and the scientist looked at each other and for the first time, they were scared, scared they had made a huge mistake.

 **AN:** **I told things would get serious in this one ;)**

 **So Kara is really in danger and time is running out for Alex and Eliza. Plus, Max and Lane managed to change Kara. Don't forget to review and as always I will respond.**

 **Next, Hank forces Alex to consider the worse case senario and Cat has to make a declaration. Max will try new things on Kara.**

 **Also I sorry but tomorrow I will be very busy so I won't be able to post.**


	8. Chapter 8

Day 9, 2 left. During the morning, Eliza and Alex had rushed over the medbay, alerted by the sound of agitation. Kara had an other cardiac arrest. Time was running out and the countdown the agent had predicted became untrustworthy. The doctors had once again managed to bring back Kara but everyone knew they may not be so lucky next time.

Just after lunch, the two scientists took time to be with the young kryptonian. Alex was sitting next to her sister's bed, a hand strocking Kara's hair, the other gripping the young woman's hand. She was crying silently. Eliza was sitting on her bed, her back against the wall and her knees close to her chest. She was watching her two girls from a safe distance, trying to keep hope by remembering what she was fighting for.

"I know you're in pain. I know it's hard." Alex started softly close to her sister's face. "But hold on, Kara. You have to. Mom and I are so close to find the anti-virus. You have to fight for me, for the city." she said gently stroking the blond hair. "I promise you, we will save you and I will take care of you like you did for me when I was sick."

A hand interrupted Alex by resting on her shoulder. The young agent looked up with wet eyes and saw her mother. Eliza was standing next to her, sharing her concern, her fear and her sadness.

"The new serum is ready." Eliza simply said showing her watch.

Alex smiled at her weakly and stood up, squeezing Kara's hand before leaving. Eliza looked back at her adopted daughter and sighed. They wished they could stay longer with Kara but that was a privilege they couldn't afford. But being so close to her while being so far away, stuck in the lab, was extemely frustrating.

"I love you, sweetie." she said brushing Kara's arm lightly.

She then followed Alex in the lab. But when they got there, they found Hank, waiting for them, his arms crossed.

"I need to talk to you...about something no one here wants to consider." he said looking down

"It's Kara, isn't it?" Eliza asked already knowing the answer

"We don't have much time and we have to consider the possibility of failure."

"That's never gonna happen." Alex quickly contered

"Alex, you of all people know it's a possibility." Hank stated making the agent look at the ground. "I think we should let Cat Grant know. I understand she's close to Kara" the director proposed

"And the people. The should know too." Eliza said

"That's not a good idea. If we let the people know, the whole city could be in danger and it's the only thing criminals want to increase their activities." Hank contered firmly

"People have the right to know, Hank. They have the right to know their hero can't be here to save them." Alex started taking a step closer to the man. "That way, the city can prepare itself the way it was prepared before Supergirl. And the crime rate is already higher and reached the numbers from before Kara came out. And if the city is in danger, we can just call Superman."

"I'm with Alex. She's right, people have to know why Supergirl can't save them for now. It's only fair for them and for Kara."

"Fine." Hank admitted after a few seconds of reflexion. "I'll send Vasquez." he added before leaving.

An hour later, agent Vasquez was in Cat's doorway. She knocked on the door to signal her presence to the Queen of all Media. Cat looked up from her computer and a sudden fear settled in her mind.

"Agent Vasquez, please come and sit." she said motioning to the seat in front of her desk.

Cat easily noticed the concern on the agent's face. Vasquez smiled weakly and did as told.

"I am here to give you the authorization to announce Supergirl's incapacity to the people of National City."

"But I already did after you came the first time. But I suppose you came to share more details and I'm afraid that the reason of this sudden need of sharing is because...you don't have good news." Cat supposed more concerned than before

"I'm afraid so. Our scientists are close to find the cure but Supergirl's condition has gone worst, a lot worst." Vasquez started not making a lot of effort to hide her sadness. "She's made two cardiac arrests already which means that her time is short."

Cat surely didn't expect such bad news. Of course, she had considered the possibility of Supergirl dying but knowing she actually came close to death twice was quite shocking, especially when she couldn't separate Supergirl from Kara.

"I'll ask you the same question I asked the first time. What am I supposed to say?"

"The truth. But Director Henshaw ordered me to tell you to omit the fact that Supergirl is dying. You can say that she is in danger and very sick but not that she has less than two days if we don't find a cure."

"Two days..." Cat whispered feeling tears coming

"Ma'am?" Vasquez asked seeing the woman's distress

"I'm fine." Cat lied snapping her head back up. "I'll make the annoncement myself. Thank you for sharing." she added suddenly making her way back to a professional attitude

"Of course." the agent nodded before standing up and leaving.

As soon as she past the door, Cat stood up and walked towards her bar. She poured herself a scotch and drank it in one gulp. The woman rested her arms one the bar to support her and closed her eyes. Feeling the burning sensation of alcohol sliding down her throat, Cat suddenly relived the moment where Kara was standing just next to her and fell unconscious in her office. She shook that thought off her mind and looked up, facing the many bottles and glasses in front of her.

"Winn!" she called making her way back to her desk

"Y-Yes, Miss Grant?" he said walking in the office

"Prepare my office for a live broadcast. I have an annoncement to make." she started writing down some notes on what she was going to say. "And Winn..." she added looking up at the young man with compassion. "Call Olsen. I know you've already tried and the reception in the Egyptian desert isn't the best but...It may be the time for him to know."

Thirty minutes later, Cat's office was ready for live broadcast. The make up artist was just finishing Cat's make up and Winn was pluging the last wire. Everybody walked behind the camera and let Cat alone, sitting at her desk, reading her notes one last time. Eventually, the Queen of all Media sighed heavily and waved she was ready. Winn started a countdown from three with his fingers and lunched the broadcast.

"People of National City. This is Cat Grant coming to you from CatCo Plazza. In the beginning of the week, I brougth you some bad news on our local hero. Unfortunatly, I'm bringing some more today. I have just been informed that Supergirl is sick. She has been infected by a kryptonian virus. I know it can be scary, such a powerful person being sick. But don't worry, our human physiology protect us from the virus. We don't need to fear any epidemic. This infection is serious and that's why, since a few days now, we haven't heard the usual sound of Supergirl protecting us from the sky. I've been assured that the government is working day and night to cure our hero. I know that some criminals have already taken advantage of the situation to increase the frequence of their crimes. This cowardise is unacceptable and will be punished soon enough by the local police. It's been a week since we are living without Supergirl and things might stay that way. So I demand you. Do not panic, do not fear. Just go back to live your normal life. It's not because Supergirl isn't here that we aren't safe. It's true, she has made our life easier and brighter but we can still manage to live correctly like before she came. I'm counting on you to do just that and Supergirl is counting on you too."

Cat ended the broadact by removing her glasses. That way, Winn knew he could turn off the camera.

"I want it on the screens once every hour. You." she said pointing at an intern. "Get me a bouquet of sunflowers. Not to big, not to small." she ordered.

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Kara looked at the two men in front of her with a grin on her face. They seemed so lost and afraid of their mistake. Probably for the first time in his life, Max admitted he had been wrong. They both knew that if Supergirl herself didn't care about people anymore, she wouldn't give them anything more. Lane and Max realized, by watching the grining selfish look of Supergirl, that they had just created the powerful emotionless monster they had feared all this time. They would never have any more information from her. Eventually, Lane regained his composure and walked closer to Kara with a threatening look.

"I understand that you are no use for me now. However, that's not the case for my collegue right there. So I guess I just have to leave and let him dissec and experiment on you."

Kara didn't respond. She continued to stare but with less anger than before. She watched the general exiting the room and the smirk forming on Max's face. As soon as Lane was out of sight, an army of doctors entered with all kind of instrument and a steel table. Strong arms wrapped around Kara's wrists and she felt herself fall when the kryptonite cuffs were removed. She didn't have the strength to stand up alone so she let the men drag her to the table. However, when they tried to lay her on it, Kara decided to fight back. The young woman started to thrash in every way possible, managing to free one of her leg. She used it to kick one of the men. She found the will to kick an other one but she fell hard on the ground when someone hit her on the back of the head. Kara's vision was blury and her shoulder was hurting to much. She tried to crowl out of the room but a man kicked her in the stomach, making her fall on her side. There, the young kryptonian saw the foot coming right at her face but couldn't dodge it. It gave the possibility to the three doctors to lift her half conscious body and restrain her on the table.

"I knew you would try." Max smirked from a distance.

An hour later, Kara was wide awake and alone. Her body was hurting in every way possible. Two doctors came in.

"What do you want?" Kara asked firmly

"To learn." one of them answered.

The young woman observed them closely. She watched without wincing when a doctor plunged a needle in her wrist and took some of her blood. She watched silently and confused when they used an other pair of cuffs on her wrists and ankles.

"What is that for?" she asked still with determination

"You will see soon enough."

A minute later, Max entered with special glasses. He put one pair on his head and gave the other two to his employees. When everything was ready, Max pushed a button and the kryptonite cuffs fell on the floor. Instantly, Kara felt her strength coming back and her wounds healing.

"I want to see how much electricity you can take. Of course, I want you to have your powers but I have to warn you. The second pair of cuffs are special. They are made of inertron. Very rare but so much more resistant than any other material. Even at full power you won't be able to break it."

"I can still do this." Kara said before raising her head and using her heat-vision.

But as soon as her eyes started to glow red, Max activated the electricity discharge. Kara screamed and tried to get away from the table. After three seconds, the electricity stopped and Kara's head fell hard on the table.

"Told you." Max smirked.

Kara growned with rage and waited for the next shock. She didn't have to wait long. This time, the discharge was higher and lasted longer. So did her scream. And it stopped. Kara was still feeling strong. The doctors had just the time to right a few notes before the electricity was turned on, always higher. This time, the force surprised Kara and she had just the time to scream for a split second before her mouth closed itselft and her teeth stayed tightly closed. Her eyes wide open, Kara could only make muffled cries. Eventually, when it stopped, her body fell on the table but the young woman was still vibrating spasmodicly. Kara was panting and it took a few moments before she could catch her breath.

"Well, I think we are close to the breaking point. Let's stop the electricity and test her lung capacity." Max ordered.

It took fifteen minutes to change the material. By that time, Kara was feeling better. The electricity had reminded her of her fight with Livewire, how her heart almost stopped if it wasn't for Cat. Cat that was now dead.

A doctor placed a mask on the young woman's face. It was covering her nose and her mouth.

"You should take a big inspiration. You'll need it." Max smirked.

Kara had no choice but do what he said, understanding what was going to happen. As soon as she was at maximum capacity, she hold her breath.

"Start the clock."

Almost an hour later, Kara started to struggle against the mask. Her face flushed with a light shade of pink. She exhaled but when she naturaly tried to inhale, the young woman began to panic. There was no oxygen in her mask. She panicked even more when she saw the evil grin on Max's face. He was just staring at the poor woman, smiling at her own pain.

Kara's face was now red and she was trying by any means possible to get some air but it wasn't coming. The sounds that were coming out of her mouth were raw and horse. Finally, when she was at the edge of uncounsciousness, the mask was removed and she took instictivly a big gulp of air. It took Kara a minute to catch a rather normal breath.

"That was close, wasn't it?" Max said smiling at her face. Seeing Kara's distress couldn't make him happier.

The young woman finally realized. She wouldn't give any information for sure because she had no one to rely on and she didn't care anymore. But for that exact same reason, she had lost her identity and was now just a vulgar lab rat. Kara had lost her reason to live, to want to stay alive, to fight. Now, she was afraid and panicked. Soon, she would be traumatised, and not just mentaly.

"I can see the terror in your eyes every time you're next to death. It's just getting better." Max smiled making the young kryptonian shiver. "Let's figure out how much pressure your bones can handle." he said watching the other scientists preparing the next test. Kara's face filled with terror. "Let me explain. We're going to put your legs in this thing and crush them until they break. Don't worry we will give you time to heal before the next test."

Kara's eyes widened. She felt the two strong metal part blocking her legs and began to panic.

"No, no, no." The young woman repeated over and over.

She tried to move but it was impossible. Kara felt the pressure beginning to apply on her skin. Soon, it got stronger, heavier. Then, it was hurting, painful. Finally, it was excrutiating, unbearable. At first, Kara had tried not to scream but it was hurting too much. Her scream went crescendo with the pain and the pressure to finally reach her full power. Her voice filled the room and was deafening.

"Stop! Stop, please stop!" she yelled, tears rolling down her face. But it didn't, so she continued screaming. "Stop! I give up! I give up!" Kara scream with desperation.

Max made a sudden move with his hand and the machine stopped abruptly, releasing Kara's legs. They were hurting like hell but they weren't broken. Kara was crying and panting. She couldn't stop. First Cat, then Alex and Winn and finally it was her turn.

"What did you just say?" Maw said surprised and satisfied at the same time

"I give up." Kara said crying heavily. "Kill me, I don't want to fight anymore. Just kill me, please. Kill me." she demanded.

The young woman had lost hope and courage. She just wanted all of this to stop and join her friends and family. She was tired of fighting for nothing.

"As you wish, Supergirl." Max said with an evil and satisfied smile.

That was the last thing Kara saw before pain stopped and the darkness wrapped her in comfortable warmth.

 **AN:** **Here's chapter 8!**

 **So Cat is going to have a bigger role, starting from now. Maybe she won't be in the next chapter but she will be present at some point later. Some of you asked me; this is not a SuperCat story. Here, Cat cares about Kara as her protegée and maybe a friend.**

 **I have to admit, I'm not very happy with what I did in this nightmare. But I had to make Kara question herself a little and I needed her to want to give up.**

 **Don't forget to review, I'll respond as usual. Hopefully I'll post the next chapter tomorrow.**

 **Next, some good news. Finally!**


	9. Chapter 9

Day 10, 1 left. Alex and Eliza were so close, closer than they have ever been. But the time was so short. They couldn't even remember how many white rats they had used in their research. Alex was about to inject an other mouse with her mother closely looking. The young woman was nervous and hesistating. She wasn't sure she could take an other faillure. Eliza saw the aprehension in Alex's eyes and quickly offered her support.

"I have a good feeling about this one." she said making her daughter look up.

Alex smiled weakly and sighed to focuss back on the mouse. She took it in her hand and injected it. Then, carefully, she replaced it in her cage. The two scientists had their face so close to the glass cage, waiting for anything to happen. Their last attempt killed the little animal in four minutes. All their hope were resting on the mouse they were staring at. The wait was stressful and uncomfortable. Alex looked nervously at the timer on her watch: two minutes.

By now, Kara was barely alive. Her breathing was extemely laboured and her temperature was higher than ever. Her heart hadn't stopped since the last time but it still could any minute, any second of the day.

"Ok, we're past four minutes." Alex said sighing a little.

The two women didn't look away from the little rat. It seemed good so far. Its temperature wasn't rising, it was moving and digging in the cage. The Danvers' heartbeat became faster. Hoping for success and somehow waiting for failure at the same time. Five minutes, still no change. Alex started to smile and looked at Eliza with hope. The older woman was still staring at the mouse with a worried look. Alex could understand her mother wouldn't get satisfaction until they were totally sure they had succeded. Six minutes, the mouse was still looking good.

The seventh minutes made concern climb back on Alex's face. The animal's temperature started to rise. Really fast. The two women were now starting to look desperate. And then, a few seconds later, the little rat fell uncounscious on its side. It was breathing heavily and then, it stopped. Alex closed her eyes and hung her head, sighing. Eliza sighed too, heavily. She put a hand on her daughter's shoulder and they both returned in a standing position. The older woman took Alex in a hug.

"I really thought this was the one." the young agent said with wet eyes

"Me too... But look how long this one lasted. We're on the right track." Eliza assured

"But Kara could...she could leave any minute."

"I know." the older woman stated before tightening her hug.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, comforting each other. Eliza pulled back first and stared in Alex's eyes.

"I'm going to get some coffee. You want some?" she asked with a comforting mom voice.

The young woman smiled weakly and nodded. Eliza turned around to leave the room. Alex did the same but to face her desk with all the research. What she saw struck her entire body and mind. Her eyes widened as she couldn't believe what was in front of her.

"Mom!" Alex screamed in disbelief

Eliza came back running in the office with a fearful look.

"Tell me what I'm seeing right now isn't a hallucination." Alex asked still staring at the desk.

Eliza, confused, had to take a step further in the room to see why her daughter was astonished. And there it was, in the small glass cage, the white little rat they had just saw dying minutes ago.

"Are you sure it's the same rat?" Eliza asked in disbelief

"Certain." Alex answered taking a step closer to the cage

"How is that even possible?" the older woman wondered

"I don't know..." the agent breathed out. "But we did it. Mom, we made it!" she said louder.

Alex started to cry with tears of joy and Eliza quickly followed.

"We made it." she repeated stepping next to her daughter.

Quickly regaining their calm, the two women were soon back to work. They worked fast to get the right amout of anti-virus in a syringe, adapted to Kara's weight. Soon, Eliza was in the medbay and Alex was running all over the base, searching for Hank and Doctor Hamilton.

A few minutes later, they were all gathered in Kara's room.

"You're sure it's going to work?" Hank asked crossing his arms

"It has to." Alex answered handing the syringe to the doctor

"How does this work again?" Hamilton questioned

"I know it's risky but... the rat died for aproximately five minutes and then, it was alive again." Alex explained without bothering hiding her own perplexity

"I wish we could do more tests." Eliza said

"Me too, but we don't have time for this."

"I agree with agent Danvers. Supergirl is too unstable too wait any longer." Hamilton stated. The doctor sighed to give her courage and then looked one last time at the director. Hank nodded as a positive signal. "Let's do this." she said before injecting the anti-virus through the IV.

Putting the empty syringe on a trolley, the doctor stared at the monitors while the other three persons in the room were locked on the patient, holding their breath. They didn't have to wait long for a reaction. Kara started to shake lightly, nothing aggressive.

"Is this normal?" Hank asked

"I-I don't know." Alex confessed, a little panicked.

What if she had just injected her sister with a deadly serum? No, she coudn't think that. She had to stay positive. It was going to work and Kara would be safe.

After a few seconds, the tremors stopped and so did Kara's heart. The panic grew in the room and no one moved.

"What am I supposed to do?" Hamilton asked having a hard time with her patient being technicaly dead in front of her

"Nothing." Alex said trying to convice herself.

Everyone waited with fear, panic and worry eating them from the inside. The deafening continuous sound of the monitor wasn't helping. Three minutes. Alex took a step closer to the bed and gripped firmly the end of it.

"Come on, come on, come on." she said looking alternately at her sister and the still flat line on the monitor.

Five minutes. Hank and Eliza didn't move. Alex was still staring at Kara's face, hoping to see any sign of life. Only Doctor Hamilton hung her head in defeat. She allowed one more minute to pass before taking a step forward. She sighed heavily before opening her mouth.

"Time of d-" she started

"Don' . finish that sentence." Alex ordered glaring at her.

The doctor stared back without flinching. Eliza started to to cry heavily. Her cries were the only sound in the room besides the still shouting monitor. Hank walked towards the crying woman and guided her to her bed, just three meters away from Kara lifeless form. She let herself fall on the bed and cryied more. Hank stood straight and stayed quiet.

Seven minutes. The duel between Alex and Hamilton was still going. Eventually, the doctor gave up and was about to shut down the monitor when Alex stopped her again.

"The rat came back and so will Kara! She's going to come back. I know it!" the agent said with the most determined look she had ever done.

Eight minutes. Hamilton decided to leave the room. She wanted to belive her collegue but it was very unlikely that Supergirl would breathe again. Hamilton just accepted that Alex needed time to realize it.

The young agent sat next to her sister and took her hand. She became surprised of how much her temperature had lowered. Still, her skin was warmer than usual.

"Come back to me, Kara" Alex started ignoring the sobs and the deafening beep filling the room. I can't lose you, not like that, not after all we've been through." she said starting to sob. "I need you more than you can imagine. If you go...If you go, who will fly to Chicago and bring me my favorite food?" Alex joked to keep hope.

Nine minutes. The young agent took a look at the timer above the monitor and hung her head. Tears were sliding freely on her cheeks.

"Kara, please. Don't leave me." Alex begged with a shaky voice.

And suddenly, the impossible happened. The continuous sound stopped and became intermittent. Kara's heart was beating. Extrimely slow, but beating. Alex's head snapped up and so did Eliza's. Hank just smiled and left to give some privacy to the Danvers family.

"Kara?" Alex called as her mother rushed over to sit in the other seat next to the bed.

Eliza took Kara's hand in hers and squeezed it lightly. Hope and relief submerged the two women when the young woman's heartrate became faster.

Kara heard a distant voice. So far away from her and still, she could sense people around her. Where was she? The young woman couldn't open her eyes. She didn't feel like she had enough strength. Kara could only feel the environement around her. It wasn't like that awful room whereever Max and General Lane had tortured her. It didn't feel like the place where Alex and Winn had been murdered. The kryptonian heard the voice again. She couldn't understand what it was saying but it was familiar and getting closer.

Kara started to emerge from her uncertain place. She felt like her body was on fire. She was so hot and her burning blood was pounding in her head. Suddenly, she managed to recognise the voice. It was...No it wasn't possible. Alex was dead. Maybe she was dreaming or it was an other of Max's inventive ways of torturing her. Finally, Kara found the strength to open her eyes. What she saw confused her even more. Alex was there, leaning above her face, with tears of joy running down her cheeks.

"Alex?" Kara tried barely opening her eyes

"I'm here. We're here." the agent said with all the relief of the world

"No..." Kara started with a weak voice. "No, you're dead." she said closing her eyes so she wouldn't see the hallucination. "It's an other test."

"What? No, no, I'm real. We brought you back." Alex assured confused.

But Kara kept her eyes shut and by the pained look on her face, Alex figured she didn't want to look at her. Confused and hurt, Alex didn't move until Eliza pushed her lightly back on her seat.

"Let me." she said wiping her own tears. The older woman leaned over Kara. "Kara, sweetie. Look at me." Eliza said softly. Kara seemed to bury herself more in her shell.

The scientist put a hand on her shoulder which startled the young woman. It felt so real. Kara couldn't believe it and became uncertain she was still in Max's cell. When had she been rescued?

"See? I am real. We all are." Eliza assured noticing the doubt on the kryptonian's face.

Kara slowly opened her eyes, as her breath shapened. She just realized she was safe in a room full of people she loved, full of living people. The young woman stared at her adoptive mother. Only one look of Eliza's eyes confirmed that this was reality. Kara turned her head, searching for Alex. She quickly found her sister, worried, sitting right next to her. Kara's eyes filled with tears and she was now panting. Alex sat up, hoping her sister was back. One second later, the young kryptonian started to cry and the agent didn't wait to take her sister in her arms, making her sit up. Kara gripped Alex as tight as she could, still crying heavily. She was weak but still stronger than the average human. Alex didn't care about the pain in her back and just started to sob.

"You're alive. You're not dead..." Kara started still in the fog. "Bu-but I saw him shoot you in the head." she finished sobbing

"Kara, sweetie." Eliza called making her daughter release her sister. Alex carefully helped her lay back on the bed. "Let us explain to you." she asked gently.

Alex stood next to Kara and was a little surprised when the young woman asked for her hand. She took it immediately.

"You were sick. Well, you still are but Alex and I found a cure."

"Wh-I dont understand." Kara admitted confused. She couldn't get sick

"You have the Argo fever." Alex clarified. "You almost died." she added retaining tears

"The Argo fever? But how?" the young woman wondered still in the dark

"We don't know exactly but we think Subject-17 was the host." the agent answered

"Subject-17..." Kara repeated lower to herself. Clearly she was trying to remember. It was a little fuzzy for now. "The caves."

"How are you feeling?" Eliza asked

"Hot...and smelly. And I have a massive headache."

"The doctor is going to examinate you and then we'll see if we can get you home." Alex said. "You should rest."

"Yes, yeah, I'll do that." Kara started already feeling her eyes closing. But something in the room kept her awake for a few more seconds. "What's that smell? Flowers?" she wondered with a week voice

Eliza pointed at a little table were sunflowers were.

"They're from Cat." Alex smiled. "When you will feel better, I'm defenitely going to have a little discussion on how she got them here." she chuckled.

Kara smiled. If Alex was alive and well, so were Cat and Winn. For the first time in a long time, she could rest. She wasn't peaceful, not yet. Not after all the horror she had seen in her dreams. It all felt so real and even if Alex and Eliza were right there to remind her the contrary, it was still hard to believe it. Finally, after making sure Alex wouldn't leave her, Kara allowed herself to fall asleep.

Several hours later, Kara woke up a little panicked. But the comforting sound of Alex's voice quickly reminded her she was safe. The agent was talking to someone. The second voice seemed familiar but she didn't recognise it until she opened her eyes.

"Look who's back with us." Doctor Hamilton cheered making Alex turn to smile at the sight

"Hey, doc..." Kara said weakly

"I have great news. You are officialy clear to go and rest at home." the doctor stated starting to remove the needle in her patient's arm

"So it's over?" the young kryptonian asked in disbelieve

"Not quite." Alex started crossing her arms. "You are not in danger anymore; which I appreaciate a lot. But you will be resting in your bed until you are completely healed."

"I don't mind." Kara accepted. "Thank you." she said to Hamilton. Alex nodded thankfully and the doctor exited the room. "I have the worse headache right now and I don't even want to know how high my temperature is." she added still feeling weak.

"Don't ask." Alex said with a sad smile, remembering that the current temperature of her sister wasn't even close to the last few days.

Kara smiled when she saw Eliza and Hank enter the room.

"It's good to see you awake." the director said smiling back at her

"How are you feeling, sweetie?" Eliza asked putting her hand on Kara's

"Weak and hot. But I'm ok." Kara assured. "Can we go now? I just want to go home." she asked wanting to get away from this official, non personnal room.

It was reminding her of the room she had been locked up in her nightmares. Kara shivered at the memory and waited for Hank to give his answer.

"Of course." he nodded.

Kara thanked him with a look and sat up slowly on her bed. She winced a little and then turned to let her legs hang on the side of the bed.

"You're sure you can walk?" Alex asked already bracing herself to catch her sister

"Yeah, I'm ok."

But it didn't go the way Kara had planned. When the young woman pushed herself up, her legs gave up and she would've fell on the ground if it wasn't for Alex.

"Ok, maybe not." the kryptonian admitted gripping her sister by her shirt.

Hank came back a second later with a wheelchair and Kara sat without protesting. She was too weak to do otherwise.

Alex instantly took the handles and started to push the chair out while Eliza quickly put a blanket on the young kryptonian's lap. On their way out, Kara noticed all the looks and stares of the other agents in the base. She frowned and finally realized that she was still wearing the white hospital clothes. She felt suddenly uncomfortable in her wheelchair. It was the first time that any agent had seen Supergirl like that, out of her suit, messy hair, sweaty and tired face. Alex sensed the awkwardness Kara was feeling and accelerated her pace.

Enventually, they were out in the desert. Alex helped her sister get in the passenger seat of a black SUV while Eliza sat in the back. Hank went to close the passenger door but stopped his movement.

"I don't want to see you flying around until you're fully recovered." he warned

"Don't worry, boss. I can't even walk so forget flying." Kara chuckled

"She won't, sir." Alex assured.

Hank smiled one last time and finally closed the door.

As soon as they were ready, Alex turned on the engine and started to drive towards National City. The car was silent. Eliza was watching at her girls from the back of the car. She wanted this place so she could be sure her daughters were ok. The last few days had been hard on her. Kara almost died, she had to keep her head clear and stay strong for Alex, and make sure her daughter wouldn't lose her mind over her sister. Now they were both safe and she wanted to make sure of that by sitting in the back and watching them.

Kara was exhausted. Her head was on its side, eyes closed. She wasn't sleeping, just resting. Eventually, after twenty minutes, the young woman became bored. Tired or not, the car had always had this effect on her. Kara reached for the miror in the sunshield. Her reflexion startled and surprised her. She was odly pale, her hair were a mess and sweaty and her face looked thiner than usual.

"Oh my god..." she whispered to herself, bringing one hand on her cheek

"Yeah...You will be alright, I promise." Alex assured looking briefly at her sister

"It feels so weird. I can barely remember the last time I was sick on Krypton. I look so different."

"From my point of view, you just look like a version of yourself with the flu." Eliza started. "I know it can be shocking to see yourself like that but we will take care of you." she added putting her hand on Kara's shoulder

"I know." she said covering her foster mother's hand with hers before pausing. "I just want to get out of these awful clothes and bury myself in my pajamas." the young woman whined.

A few minutes of silence later, Kara grabbed the blanket on her lap and once again broke the silence.

"Alex...I don't fell..." she started before closing her eyes briefly, feeling dizzy

"What?" Alex asked sunddenly looking alternately at the road and at her sister

"What is it?" Eliza asked a second later

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Kara said before heaving.

In a reflex, Alex stopped the car almost instantly and Kara barely had the time to push the blanket away and open the door before throwing up on the side of the road. Hopefully, Eliza had the reflex to jerk forward and pull Kara's hair off her face. After a few seconds, Kara was panting, still half out of the car.

"Are you ok?" Eliza asked helping the young woman on a sitting position.

Kara nodded and breathed out a yes before closing the door. Alex made sure she was fine before starting to drive again. She watched the tired face of her sister for a few seconds before looking back at the road and go. Alex had ever seen her sister like that. She was so glad and relieved Kara was fine but the agent couldn't help herself think that something was wrong. Something was changed inside of Kara, some of her natural light was missing. The young woman had closed her eyes and rested her head back on the seat. Being sick was horrible, especially for her. She was exhausted. The next days were going to be tough.

 **AN:** **Thanks for all the guest reviews that I couldn't respond to. I'm glad someone told he/she apreciated the fact that I made a parallele between the nightmare and the reaity, especially the "Fight for me" part.**

 **Finally Kara is awake! And almost well? I hope that all your major concerns have been dealt with and that you're satisfied with this chapter. Don't forget to review ;)**

 **Next, Alex will have to take care of Kara and they will have to deal with Kara's issues after all that happened.**


	10. Chapter 10

In the end of the afternoon, Eliza, Alex and Kara were finally entering the young woman's apartment. Alex was supporting Kara and helped her walk towards the couch.

"Can I have some water?" the kryptonian asked making herself comfortable

"Of course." Alex said softly making her way back to the kitchen.

There, Eliza was scrowling on her phone, reading what aparently seemed like a million text messages.

"What is it, mom?" Alex asked seeing her mother frown.

The woman snapped her head up and smiled quickly before sitting next to Kara.

"Nothing." she tried not very convincing.

Kara sipped her water with a wondering stare. Alex quickly joined her in her glare, making her mother sigh in defeat. Really she couldn't hide anything to those girls.

"There was an incident at my lab and they want me to go handle it. I just...I don't want to leave you two alone after all that happened." Eliza finally confessed

"Well, it's not like they can fire you." Alex chuckled knowing how important her mother was in her lab

"Actually they can." Eliza said making both Kara and Alex suddenly worried. "There are a lot of smart people just waiting at the door."

"Just go then." Kara said finishing her glass of water

"No, no. They can wait." she insisted

"You can go, mom. I'll take care of Kara." Alex assured.

But even if Eliza was certain her daughter would keep an eye on her sister, she couldn't just leave them. She had to make sure they were both alright and that nothing would happen to any of them. Espacially when she had the impression that she would only see them when one of them would get hurt.

Eliza didn't add anything to the conversation but only stared at Alex and Kara. Still, a small part of her brain was telling to her to go back to work and her indecision didn't go unnoticed by Kara.

"Eliza..." she started to get her attention. "I don't want you to get fired because of me. You've already missed a lot of work and I promise... We'll be ok." the young woman assured making Eliza smile weakly

"Ok" she whispered standing up. "But at one condition-" she started lifting her finger

"-I'll call you everyday." Alex finished for her.

Eliza smiled at her daughter before leaning forward and kissing the top of Kara's head and then Alex's.

"I love you both." she said before gathering her things and leaving.

Once Eliza was gone, Alex stood up and headed to Kara's room. The young kryptonian barely noticed and was staring blankly at the wall. When Alex came back with a new set of comfortable PJ's, she stopped a meter away from her sister. For a few seconds, the young agent observed Kara with sadness. She was sitting there, sweaty, her knees to her chest, lost in her pointless contemplation. Alex's heart broke at the sight and just wondered what Kara had seen to make her like that.

Eventually, she laid a hand on Kara's arm to bring her to her bathroom. Only the gently touch startled the young woman who snapped her head towards her sister in a gasp of surprise. Quickly seeing the worried and comforting face of Alex, Kara relaxed slightly.

"Sorry... I was just lost in my thoughts."

"It's ok." Alex started. The young woman helped Kara stand up and guided her to the bathroom. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up."

The walk to the small room was silent. Alex could feel Kara's weakness against her shoulder whilst the kryptonian was looking down at her feet, carefully watching her steps. In the bathroom, Alex sat Kara on a stool in one corner of the room. While the agent was turning on the water and preparing everything her sister needed to shower, Kara was watching her closely. Weirdly, she needed to convince herslef that what was in front of her was real. It was the first time since she had woken up that Kara was scared to still be stuck under Max's torture. The scene that was playing before her was so rare and just impossible. Alex had always took care of her sister but never in that way. Kara had never felt that much need to be helped before.

"Can you do this alone or do you want me to stay?"

The question snapped Kara out of her reflexion. She looked up at Alex with lost eyes for a second before finding the strength to speak.

"No, I'm ok. Just put the stool in the shower. I'll be fine." she said already starting to get up.

Quickly, Alex land a hand to help her and then left her sister alone. The agent sat back on the couch and kept staring at the bathroom door. She could hear the water from where she was but nothing more. At this instant, she wished she had Kara's x-ray vision just to be sure her sister was fine. The last ten days had been the scrariest days of her entire life. Kara was all her life in the same way that Alex was all Kara's life. She remembered.

The day she learned that her father was dead. Eliza was so destroyed and distressed that she couldn't be able to support her daughter properly. She did her best of course, but only Kara provided Alex with all the support she needed. The woman was locked in her room, crying as long as she had water in her body. Alex wished she could lock herself in her room too but she couldn't. It was also Kara's room. She was sharing a room with someone she had known for only a year, someone she had been forced to know. For the first time since the young kryptonian had landed on Earth, the two girls were going to become closer than ever.

Kara was sitting on her bed, facing the wall. She was trying to ignore the girl crying on her bed on the other side of the room by dealing with her own pain. She would never consider Jeremiah and Eliza like her parents but they were the closest thing she had to them. They had always been there for her so far. But even if the couple was great at helping her with her powers and all that concerned Krypton and science, only Alex had been there to teach her about Earth's manners. She had been kind to her, even if at first Kara could sense the girl's resentment. Now she could easily consider her a friend. But it was time to become more than that.

Alex was curled up in a ball on her bed, facing the wall, her cries echoing those of her mother in the next room. In the past few months, she hadn't seen her father much. He was working in a new lab, a lot more secretive than his last job. But anyway, Jeremiah had always found time to play with her and Kara, teach her about the stars. And now he was gone forever. The girl was trying to ignore the sobs on the other side of the room. Clearly, Kara was dealing better with her father's death. Maybe it was because she had known Jeremiah for only a year, or maybe it was because she had already lost so much, she was sort of immune to it. There was so much questions in Alex's mind. She had been crying alone too long. Sniffing some tears back, the young girl turned to face her foster sister. It surprised her lightly to see her facing the wall like she was only two seconds ago. Maybe they were more alike than she thought.

"Kara?" she called with a shaky voice.

The other girl turned around and stared in Alex's crying face with her own wet blue eyes. Alex guessed she quickly saw her pleading look and watched Kara crowl in her bed. There, the young kryptonian positionned herself behind Alex, her back against the headboard, and wrapped her arms tightly around the older girl's chest. One second later, Alex leaned back on Kara's chest, accepting the embrace instantly. The kryptonian rested her head on her shoulder from behind and felt the girl starting to cry again. For the first time, Alex let herself go in front of Kara. And for the first time, Kara stayed strong and forgot her pain for Alex.

"I'm here for you." Kara whispered against her foster sister's ear

"I know." Alex started putting her hands on top of Kara's. "I'm here for you too...little sister."

Kara stayed astonished for a few seconds. For the first time, she felt fully accepted by her foster- no, her sister. Feeling tears coming in her eyes, the young kryptonian tightened her hug and started to cry again, cry from grief but also from joy.

Alex was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard the bathroom door opening. Kara exited the bathroom and headed straight for her bed. She was a little pale but seemed relaxed now that she was clean. Alex had just the time to pull the sheets when Kara sat on the bed and laid on her back.

"Are you feeling better?" she asked putting the sheets back on Kara

"A little, now that I don't stink anymore." she said pulling the sheets up to her chin

Alex let out a small chuckle, glad that her sister had some energy left to make a joke. Still, the light on Kara's face was absent.

"Do you want anything? Water, something to eat?" the agent asked sitting on the edge of the bed

"No, thank you." Kara started shivering a bit. "I just want to sleep now."

Alex nodded with compassion and was about to stand up but the young kryptonian stopped her by gripping the bottom of her shirt.

"Can you stay? At least until I fall asleep..." Kara asked with pleading eyes.

How could Alex resist those blue eyes full of pain and fear? The young woman didn't think twice and crowled up in the bed next to her sister. Kara shifted on her side and took one of the woman's hands in her hers, her head almost on Alex's lap. The young agent squeezed gently the warm hand and began strocking Kara's hair. She could easily sense her fear of falling asleep but the young woman had no choice. She was too tired to fight and sensing Alex's presence next to her was comforting enough.

Only a few minutes later, Kara was asleep and Alex was fighting against her own fatigue. It was her first night without her sister being on the verge of death, the first night her worries were only minimal. But she couldn't resolve herself to sleep. The young woman wanted to stay awake, wanted to make sure Kara was still breathing against her thigh. But when Alex's hand lost her grip on her sister's, when her other hand simply rested on the kryptonian's head, her eyelids became heavy. So heavy that Alex tried to blink to push away the inevitable. But it was in vain. Without even realizing it, the young woman let her head fall back against the wall, slightly turned on Kara's side of the bed.

It was in the middle of the morning when Alex felt a ray of sunshine interrupt her much deserved sleep. Her eyes flutered, getting used to the sudden brightness. Then, remembering exactely where she was, the young agent saw her sister, sleeping with her head on her lap. Alex smiled shyly at the sight of Kara resting, breathing, alive. But she also noticed the thin layer of sweat on her forehead. Losing her smile, Alex brushed the other woman's head gently. Then, carefully, she grabbed a pillow and placed it under Kara's head, freeing her legs. The young agent got up and stired her numb body. Her back and her neck where so stiff that they were hurting.

Alex looked one last time at Kara, making sure she was still asleep and well, before heading in the kitchen. There, she turned on the coffee machine and then poured herself a black coffee.

An hour later, Alex was sipping her second cup of the dark buverage when the door bell rang. A little surprised to have company, the young woman opened the door slightly and peeked her head in the space freshly made. Her surprise grew even bigger when she saw Kara's boss, standing in front of her, holding sunflowers.

"Miss Grant?" Alex started opening the door fully. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, since I only got a message telling me that my assistant wasn't dying anymore and got no response since, I figured I would come and gather details myself." the woman said entering the apartment.

Alex closed the door, still with her coffee in her hand, and joined the other woman who had put her purse on the kitchen table.

"Where is she?" Cat asked as she didn't want to intrude by searching Kara herself

"In her room, sleeping."

"Oh, then I'll wait to give her these." she said placing the flowers next to her purse

"It's very nice of you."

"Oh no, that's the least I could do." Cat shrugged. "As much as I care to admit, I care about Kira and besides... this place needs more flowers." she added looking around.

Cat wasn't really one of those person who showed their feeling easily. She would only be public and open to the world when she was with Carter. The Queen of all Media hadn't made it so far by revealing all her kindness and she wasn't about to start now. It was a nasty habit that had settled over the years. Now, even in those kind of private interactions, Cat would still remain sacarstic, at least with people she didn't know very well. And Alex was part of those people. Sure, Cat knew she could fully trust the woman in front of her. She was an elite agent and Kara's sister on top of all.

On the other hand, Alex wasn't very found of Cat's sarcasm. Of course, she knew too well it was a defense mecanism. She, herself, was a user of this technique. But there was something about Cat...an attitude maybe, a tone, that was making her words meaner than they actually were. However, it didn't mean that Alex didn't like the Queen of all Media. She was an incredible woman who had built her own empire without any exterior help. Alex had a lot of respect for her. And even under those unpleasant comments and cold glares, the young woman could only admit that she had been a role model for her sister and her biggest asset in term of Supergirl publicity. Cat was maybe as essential in Kara's life than Alex. On thing was certain, Cat had the exact same role as Alex did but in a professional way.

"You know, you can leave and I'll tell Kara that you came." Alex proposed sitting on a high stool

"No, thank you. But I would be really glad if I could talk to her. Just a minute." Cat confessed not hiding her concern

"I understand."

"You could go." Cat said breaking an uncomfortable silence between the two women. Seeing the revolted look on Alex's face, Cat quickly corrected. "I mean I can see you're still in those awful governmental black clothes. You could go to your place, whereever that is, and get some things. I'm sure you planed on staying here for a few days."

Alex only nodded. But her face was betraying her. The young agent didn't want to leave her sick sister alone, not after the near death experience that had affected heavily both of them. Cat immediately noticed it.

"Don't worry, I'll stay here. I'm not doing very well around germs but this agent told me humans can't be affected, right?"

"Yes, that's true." Alex confirmed

"Then go." Cat insisted waving her hand towards the door.

Alex stared for a seconds in Cat's eyes before standing up and reluctantly leaving.

And there she was, alone in her assistant's apartment. Cat felt suddenly uneased. It was the first time she would see where Kara lived. Knowing that it was also Supergirl's place was putting Cat in a delicate place. Everything that she was seeing could potentially be a threat to the secret identity if it was revealed to the world. Of course, Cat wouldn't do such thing to her dear assistant but she was still afraid of violating her privacy. So the Queen of all Media just sat on one of the stool around the kitchen table and checked her e-mails.

About ten minutes later, however, the quiet of the place was broken by a pleading, terrified voice

"Alex! Alex, where are you!?" Kara shouted running in the principal room.

Cat was surprised to see the distress on the young woman's face. But she didn't have more time to detail her assistant that Cat noticed she wasn't very stady on her feet. Quickly, the woman stood up and rushed over the kryptonian who hadn't seen her yet. Cat gripped both of Kara's arms at the same time that the young woman snapped her head in her direction. All the fear in her eyes let the place to confusion, and suddenly, relief. Kara used briefly her boss' arms to support herself and then leaned forward in a hug. Cat accepted immediately the embrace and even tightened it. Feeling the life of the young woman circulating in her body lifted so much worries off of Cat's mind. Finally, she could see with her own eyes and be certain that Kara wouldn't die.

"Let's get you to the couch. I saw you collapse once, I'm not willing to see that again." Cat firmly said before breaking the hug and guiding her assistant to the living-room.

They both sat next to each other, slightly on the side so they could be face to face. Kara was still a bit confused. Alex wasn't there and she was the one that would assure her that she wasn't in her nightmare again. Alex was keeping her grounded. But then, here she saw her boss, who was dead but alive at the same time. That's only why Kara's balance was hanging on the reality side more.

Her train of thoughts was broken by Cat's hand who came resting on her own.

"You're alive..." Kara started looking at their hands. She didn't saw the confused look on Cat's face and didn't let her the chance to say anything. "Miss Grant, what are you doing here? Wh-Where is Alex?"

"Let me explain." Cat started with a gentle voice. "I came here to see you and be sure you were ok. And I told Alex to go to her place and get some clothes. So I stayed here to watch over you."

"But CatCo-"

"CatCo can work for a day without me. And that gives an oportunity to the board to be useful for once."

She paused to get a better look of Kara's condition. The young woman seemed to have a little fever but Cat wasn't very alarmed because her temperature seemed to be much lower than when she had collasped in her office. Kara was slightly pale but what struck Cat the most was how thin she looked. She couldn't really see her body under the yellow pajamas but her face was definitely slimer than before.

"How are you feeling? Do you need anything?" Cat finally asked

"I'm fine...better than yesterday anyway." Kara shrugged but seemed to hesitate

"You can ask me anything, Kara. Today, I'm not your boss. Consider me as a friend who's here to take care of you." Cat reassured

"I'm a little hungry." the young woman admitted, sitting more comfortably in her couch

"Perfect. Then let me cook something for you." Cat cheered standing up and heading in the kitchen

"But I'm afraid I'm going to throw up." the young kryptonian added with a sad face.

The last sentence froze Cat in her movement. For the first time in two years, her sunny assistant sounded defeated and depressed. What in the world had made her like this? Regaining her composure after a few seconds, Cat found a saucepan.

"Do you have rice? Rice is good when you're sick." she said louder, trying to ignore the sadness wraping the couch a few meters from her

"Yes." Kara simply said before staring blankly without a real target like she had done the day before.

Cat shivered once more at the too simple response. One word answer wasn't Kara's style at all. The woman decided to stay focussed on her rice for now; she would ask questions later. After a minute of research, Cat found what she was looking for. Then, while the rice was boiling, she opened the fridge and sighed.

"Well, I'm not really surprised to find a lack of vegetable and fruit in your fridge."

But once more, Kara didn't respond.

Several minutes later, Cat came back in the living-room with a plate of rice for Kara. She sat next to the young woman who was focussed on the neckless she was holding in her hands.

"That's a beautiful neckless." Cat said making her assistant look up and then back at the neckless

"It was my mother's. She gave it to me when I stepped into my pod." Kara explained, making Cat understand the importance of the object. "It helps me think."

"And what are you thinking right now?" Cat asked determined to help her talk.

Kara stared in her eyes for a second, feeling tears coming.

"That I'm not even sure this is real..." she started with a shaky voice. "I don't know if I'm still dreaming or not but Alex is keeping barely grounded and she's not here right now. But at the same time, you're here and that wouldn't be possible if I was still dreaming. I just don't know what to think or where I am anymore." Kara added almost crying.

Cat was also feeling tears coming in her eyes. Seeing the distress on the young woman's face, who was usualy so strong, was very unnatural. So that was why Kara was so sad. She must have seen terrible things in her dreams. And with this thought, Cat realized why the young kryptonian was so confused when she first saw her earlier.

"Kara, what did you mean when you said 'you're alive' earlier?" she asked softly.

The other woman took the time to sniff back some tears before speaking.

"When I was out...I had terrible nightmares. It was so real..." Kara started waving her hands in the air slightly. "Maxwell Lord and General Lane were after me. Lane made me crash in the park next to CatCo. When I woke up, you were there to see if I was ok. And then... Then Max showed up and..." she added, her voice trembling more and more. "He shot you right in the heart." she finally confessed glancing at her boss, making Cat straightening in horror. "You died in my arms." Kara finished staring at her hands

"And I suppose the nightmare didn't end there..." Cat said with compassion.

Kara only answered with a nod. A tear slid down her cheek and didn't go unnoticed by Cat. The older woman leaned forward and took the kryptonian in a tight hug. As soon as Kara was in Cat's arms, she started to cry freely. The Queen of all Media felt all of the usually strong woman's weakness and it overwhelmed her. But Cat retained her tears. Kara didn't need it. Instead, she stayed there, stroking the young kryptonian's back, until finally, she relaxed and stopped crying.

"I promise you, Kara. No one wants to kill you." Cat assured before making her look up. "And more importantly... All of this is real."

Cat paused a moment to make sure Kara had understood she wasn't in one of the horrible nightmares. Once she was satisfied, once a bit of the sadness left the young woman's eyes, she spoke again.

"Now let's put some food in you. You need it."

"Thank you." Kara said taking the plate on her lap

"I didn't know how much you would eat so I made a whole saucepan of it." Cat added with her classic sacarstic tone, watching her assistant eat a mouthful of rice.

Kara chuckled a bit at the tone. She had missed it. A small smile appeared on her face which made Cat smile widly. Finally, some joy and color where returning where they belonged.

 **AN:** **Chapter 10 is here! I'm sorry I couldn't post yesterday, so forgive me with this longer chapter ;)**

 **I promised you Cat would be there for Kara and this is just the beginning of it. Hope you liked there conversation. And I want to thank to person who gave me the idea of inserting a childhood memory (I don't remember who it was but thank you). Don't forget to review and I will reply.**

 **To the guest who posted two long review and that I mentioned in the past chapter, you should get an account so I can respond to you. I think it would be nice.**

 **Next, Alex will come back and have a serious discussion with both Cat and Kara. And Kara will have to explain and understand what happened to her.**


	11. Chapter 11

A couple of hours later, Alex opened the door of her sister's apartment with a bag full of clothes. Once inside, she quickly saw Kara and Cat sitting on the couch, watching TV. The noise made the kryptonian turn and it made Alex smile. Kara seemed happier and had a big spoon of rice stuck in her mouth.

"Alex, you're back." Kara cheered as she had been waiting for this moment

"And you're eating." Alex cheered back as she saw the light shade of pink climbing on her sister's cheeks

"It's her third plate." Cat casually said. She was about to make a comment on Kara's fear of throwing up earlier but revised herself and chose an other sacarstic comment. "I think I'll have to make an other saucepan."

"Thanks for taking care of her." Alex said sitting in the seat opposite to the couch

"I only made rice because she asked." Cat tried to deminish her role in all this.

But Kara disagreed and shook her head.

"No Miss Grant." she started putting her spoon down. "You cooked me rice, you brought me sunflowers and I don't know exactly what you did with Supergirl's press but I'm sure you said amazing and inspiring things to the people of National City." Kara added with all her thankfulness

"It's my job to inform people." Cat countered. "And if what I did impress you, wait until you see what the people did." she smirked

"What do you mean?" Alex asked

"Since the first announcement of Supergirl's indisposition, people started to transform CatCo's entrance in a virtual shrine. For days they had been bringing all sorts of things from flowers to letters and drawings." Cat paused to look directly in Kara's eyes. "I'm not the only one who cares about Supergirl."

Seeing the two sisters were speechless, Cat took changed the chanel to the put on the news. She knew the only subject on TV at the moment was Supergirl so CatCo would be on the front page. And as expected, the first thing the three women saw on the screen was a reporter, in front of CatCo, talking about Supergirl's absence and recovery. But Kara wasn't paying attention to what he was saying. All her mind was overwhelmed by the extand of gifts that was and was still displayed on the ground.

Leaning forward, elbows on her knees, Kara hadn't seem to realize how much people cared about her alter ego. Until now. Such devotion brought joy and hope in her heart, replacing a bit of sadness and fear that had settled.

"They did this for me?" the young kryptonian asked in disbelief

"Yes." Alex breathed out, almost as astonished as her sister

"They figured CatCo would be the best place to do it." Cat added with a smile, glad people's affection was making her assistant feel better

"And they were right." Kara said still staring at the TV

Once the TV was off, Alex decided to bring more serious matters in the conversation.

"How did you do to bring the flowers in the base?" she asked Cat with a serious look

"Don't worry, I didn't delivered them myself. I only asked my IT hobbit to search for Agent Vasquez' address, which he found quite promptly, and then I made them be delivered there after writing Kara's name on the card." Cat answered like it was nothing

"So you made Winn trespassing the law for you..." Alex concluded with a small glare

"Please, I'm sure he's already used his haking capacities to do much worse... Like gathering personnal e-mails, I suppose." Cat countered making Kara shrink. "Now, if you'll excuse me."she added standing up. "I have to pick up my son."

"Of course." Alex said standing up too so she could walk her to the door

"Thank you again, Miss Grant." Kara called as her boss was already almost at the door.

Cat looked at her like a friend would.

"I know it might be a little soon to ask but people would be really gald to see Supergirl and hear her speak. Let me know as soon as you're ready...please" she asked trying to make it sound as far as possible from an order.

Kara nodded with acceptance and waited for Alex to come back. She didn't wait long as the other woman sat right next to her as soon as her boss was gone. They decided to watch a movie together, like an usual TV afternoon. But this wasn't usual. They couldn't watch Game of Thrones or Homeland. They didn't have the heart to it and didn't have to speak to understand that. Tension was still there but only slightly perceptible. At least for now.

"Alex, can I ask you something?" Kara demanded after the movie ended, her face suddenly changing

"Sure. What is it?" the agent questionned slightly concerned

"How long was I out?"

The question hit her hard in the face. Of course Kara would want to know about what happened. It was normal. And sure, it was the healthy thing to do. Alex had to talk about what she experienced as much as Kara did. But it didn't mean the young agent was thriled about it. The only thing Alex wanted to do was to forget and move on. And talking about it, even if it was painful, was the only way to do it.

"Ten days." she finally said looking at her hands resting on her lap

"Ten days..." Kara repeated trying to realize it. "I-I slept for ten days." she said making her sister nod in confirmation

"And you apparently had one d-nightmare each days."

"So what you're saying is... I created my own reality within my sleep?" the young kryptonian asked definitely hurt

"No...The virus did." Alex countered. "Kara, I lived in a nightmare for ten days straight. Not knowing if you were going to wake up was horrible. Mom and I fought so hard to find a cure while the meds weren't working. Your temperature was so high and... And your heart stopped, Kara. It stopped beating, you died three times in front of my eyes." she explained, her voice trembling more at each sentence. "And I couldn't do anything about it."At the last word, Kara lunched herslef forward and took her sister in a tight embrace. Alex was just sobbing but the emotion was fully there. "I was so scared to lose you."

Kara closed her eyes against Alex's neck and stroked her back softly.

"I'm ok now. I'm not leaving. And neither do you." The last sentence was more for Kara to convice herslef than anything else

"No, I'm not." Alex insisted. "You fought for me, Kara"

Suddenly, the young woman pulled out of the hug and jerked backward with a panicked look. Confused, Alex didn't know how to react and observed her sister carefully before gripping her by the shoulders.

"Kara, what's wrong? What did I say?"

"You said -You said 'fight for me'..." Kara started only earning Alex to be more confused. "That's what you said to me right before Lane's soldier put a bullet between your eyes." she added with fear fully settled on her face

"Oh Kara, I'm so sorry." Alex said before cupping the younger woman's face. "None of this happened, I swear." she promise, her head a few centimeters away from Kara's face

"I know but it felt so real." she confessed with wet eyes

"Why don't we go in your bed? I think we need some rest." Alex proposed only for Kara to nod.

After a quick shower, Alex was laying next to Kara in a comfortable large T-shirt. The sisters were both looking at the ceiling, eyes wide open. They weren't ready to sleep and they both knew their conversation wasn't over.

"They used us against each other." Kara started out of the blue. Alex didn't said a thing and just waited. " They chained us to a wall and asked questions. They wanted to know about aliens in the DEO, about J'onn and kryptonian technology." Her voice was calm and monotone. They were still looking at the ceiling. "But we kept quiet. And everytime we did, one of us was getting punched." That was the sentence that made Alex look at Kara while she was still staring blankly above her. "I was already weakened by a kryptonite bullet in my shoulder and you were already hurt. But we hold on." Kara paused like if she wanted to put an end to this chapter of the nightmare. "We tried to escape. Once." she said making Alex hope they had succedeed for the sake of Kara's mind. "But we failed and Lane injected me like he did Astra." With this, the agent's body tensed and didn't quite wanted to know more of how her sister suffered but Kara needed to talk. "When I woke up, I was chained back to the wall. And the next time Max and General Lane showed up was for the ultimate question. They changed their methods and threatened to shoot you if I didn't talk. And so I did. I talked." Kara continued without changing her speed or tone. She was still calm and relaxed. On the other hand, Alex tensed more. Did Kara really broke under the pressure of the threats? "But I only told them a lie about J'onn and where to find the message my mother sent with my pod. I knew they couldn't do anything to turn it into a weapon." Alex almost sighed in relief. So Kara was as strong and smart as she thought. It made her proud of her little sister. "Then they asked me about the fortress of solitude." Kara's voice broke at this instant. It made Alex fear what was coming next, wondering if her death was near. "But you know I don't know where it is and that's what I told them. They didn't believe me. They thought I lied. And that's when... That's when the soldier asked you if you had a last word to say." Kara's voice was now shaking. "And you told me to fight for you. One second later you were dead." The young kryptonian stopped for a few seconds, fighting back tears. Alex sighed with sadness and wondered if that was as far as Kara's torture had gone. "After they left, I watched your body for I don't know how long. I watched, feeling so guily and helpless, as blood was pouring out of your head. I swore I wouldn't give them anything else. And I kept my promise. Even when they brought Winn in and killed him just like they did you." The young woman paused once more as she felt that Alex needed time to process all this. Since the beginning of her monologue, Kara had heard her sister's heartbeat accelerate with each difficult part. Once she heard a barely audible sigh, confirming Alex was ready again, she continued. "Then, Lane decided I was no use for him so he let Max do all kind of test and experiments on me. All I was was a lab rat. I understand now that I passed from mental torture to physical torture. Max and his crazy minions tested my resistance to electricity, my lung capacity and my resistance to pressure. Until I broke." And like if it was a signal, Kara's voice broke for the second time and went crescendo for the final part of her speech. "I couldn't take it anymore. The pain was excruciating. They were trying to break my legs. Alex, it was so horrible I gave up." Kara was almost crying now. "I gave up and I wanted to die. I asked Max to kill me and he said yes." the young kryptonian said with high pitch voice on the last word. Without a word, Alex turned on her side, intertwined their fingers and silently started to stoke Kara's hair. The touch was so light that Kara didn't even flinch and continued staring at the ceiling. "He said yes and the last thing I know, I'm lying on a bed with your face right in front of me. I was so confused and disoriented; I didn't want to believe it. I didn't want to suffer any longer." Kara shifted quickly on her side to face her sister and allowed the agent to stare into her wet blue eyes. "Alex, I don't want to suffer." she begged with pleading eyes.

The other woman let a tear roll down her cheeks and immediately pulled Kara in a hug, gripping her shirt harder at each second. More tears followed but Alex wasn't crying. It was just some tears from exhaustion, sadness, guilt and fear, following each other on her face.

"You won't. I'll do everything I can, I promise."

Morning came slowly in Kara's apartment, crowling through the window. Kara woke up slowly and opened her eyes carefully. Waking up in the morning was a bit frightening for the young woman. Since the day before, she was definitely conviced her nightmares were just dreams and that this right moment was all that mattered because it was the true reality. But in the very back of her mind, there was still that echoeing fear of being stuck again. What if her nightmares would come back and haunt her at night? Kara hadn't had bad dreams since she was out of danger but she couldn't help herself think that it was all thanks to Alex. What will happen when her sister would eventually leave and go back to her normal life?

Kara was lying on her side, facing the wall. She saw on her clock it was only six in the morning. She wasn't tired though. Speaking to Alex and explaining her torture had been hard but it had also been a relief. A huge burden was gone off of her shoulders. The young kryptonian was relaxed by the soft sound of Alex breathing. It was regular, profound, soothing. Turning on her back, Kara continued her motion and turned her head in Alex's direction. The agent was sleeping on her back, one hand on her stomach, the other next to her head which was slightly turned towards the wall. Watching her sister sleep was only comforting Kara more. She seemed relaxed too, but had this small frown between her eyes that was only there when something wasn't right deep inside. Only Kara was trained to see it. Alex would make this face during daylight too. The young woman had had a hint of what her sister felt while she was out but she couldn't fully pictured how traumatizing it had been for Alex. Was she as broken as she was? Probably not. But she was close to it. Kara couldn't even think of being in Alex's position, not knowing if she would live or not.

Kara decided it was her turn to do something for Alex. Deep inside she knew she was the one who needed the most support but it didn't mean that Alex was supposed to be alone. Slowly and carefully, the young woman lifted the sheets and stood up. She stood immobile for a few seconds, waiting for the usual vertigo to come. Kara smiled when it didn't. With that, she noticed her fever was almost completely gone. Glad she was at least physically healing, the kryptonian headed in her kitchen.

There, she opened all her closets, searching for all the breakfast food she could. Kara smiled whe she saw the untouched bag of chocolate waffles in one of them and a new bottle of milk in an other. Still in silence, she heated up her milk with her heat-vision but stopped after just two seconds. A sudden vertigo took her and made her drop the bag of waffles she was holding. Fortunately for her, her mug was on the table. Kara winced and had to take the table as a support to keep standing. Using her powers so early wasn't a good idea. Besides, Heat-vison was maybe the most energy-needy power she had.

When the vertigo passed, Kara bend down to pick up the waffles. When she stood up again, Alex was in front of her.

"Are you ok?" she asked wondering how the bag ended up on the floor

"Yeah, I just dropped the bag." Kara said putting it on the table. "I just didn't want to wake you with the microwave so I tried to heat up my milk with my heat-vision and failed miserably." Kara confessed half joking half denigrating herself.

Alex sighed and watched her sister turn on the coffee machine for her.

"Kara, you didn't have to do this for me. You're not ready to use your powers yet." she warned

"I think I figured this on my own. But thanks, Alex." Kara said a bit colder than she expected.

It took Alex of guard and she stayed quiet, trying to figure out what was wrong with her sister. She watched as Kara poured Alex a coffee in an other mug and placed it in front of her. She watched as the young woman started to unwrap the waffles. And that's when Alex understood.

"Kara-"

"I just want to help!" Kara snapped. "I feel so helpless and useless. I am sick for the first time in many years, I can't even remember the last time I was ill on Krypton." she started, angry. "I still have my powers and yet I can't use them. What's the point of that, huh? You keep taking care of me and I'm not even capable of letting you sleep." she finished, pacing, running a hand in her hair.

Alex was a little taken aback by the declaration but didn't lose her temper. Now was certainly not the time. So she kept a calm and stady voice.

"Kara, I don't need-"

"Don't tell me you don't need my help!" Kara interrupted glaring at her, two meters from her. "I know too well you need it and you know it too! If you could feel what I'm feeling right now, all of this would be much easier; but you can't." Kara finished panting from all the energy she had displayed in her anger.

Alex stared at her, frustrated but also intimidated. Even in her weakness, Kara still wanted and had the energy to help others, especially her. But what made Alex took a step further towards the fighting side of this conversation, was that Kara wasn't understanding her side of the story.

"I'm not saying I don't need your help, Kara..." she started standing up. "I don't want it." the agent added before anger took control. "You say I can't understand how powerless you're feeling right now, but I do! I do because that's how I felt when I woke up to the sound of the flat line, when I saw you lying lifeless and miserable on your bed, when I saw Hamilton shock you with a defibrillator twice! That's how I felt when I waited for nine endless minutes for your heart to beat again after you were injected." Alex paused threatening Kara with her finger.

A daring silence settled between the two women. They were glaring at each other. Alex's frustration was hiding her concern for her panting sister and Kara's anger was hiding her trouble to breathe. The young kryptonian finally sat on a stool in the kitchen. Alex followed her but stayed standing on the other side of the table. Kara hung her head and pushed her hair back, gripping them with her hands.

"I saw you die, Alex. For good." she started with a low voice before looking up. "And there wasn't a defibrillator waiting on the side. You had a hole in your forehead." Kara added.

"But it wasn't real." Alex contered

"To me it was!" she snapped but instantly regretted it. "I lived it. I was there and I saw all of them die." she added more calmly.

With all the details Alex just gave her, Kara could understand her frustration. But the young kryptonian was feeling like she still had to defend herself. Even if she knew that in the end, she would lose the fight.

"But you know now it isn't. What I saw was really real and I can't step out of this reality like you can with your nightmares." And there Alex exposed her winning argument.

Her voice was firm but calm at the same time. Their fight was coming to an end and neither of them wanted to feed and restart it.

"Listen, I know it's hard for both of us. I'm not trying to make it a competition. That's the last thing I want." Kara assured not letting her eyes from Alex's. "I shouldn't have snapped at you. But you have to let me help you, Alex. I'm just starting to feel better and I need you to let me help you." she finished almost begging.

"Ok." Alex finally accepted, sitting down in front of Kara.

The young agent took her hand and squeezed it lightly. The kryptonian smiled at her sister for a few seconds, settleling a comfortable silence. After a few more seconds, Alex saw that Kara was glancing at the waffles. The agent's smile grew bigger at the idea that her sister was starting to be herself again. Without a word, Alex pushed the bag Kara was covetting so much towards her. A smirk settled on the young kryptonian's face.

"Thank you." she chuckled taking a waffle.

 **AN:** **I am so sorry I didn't post earlier. Something crazy happened to me and I need to take some time away from everything. So i'm uploading now and that way, I can tell you that I probably won't update before the end of the week. I just need to think for a while.**

 **Anyway, I hope this chapter satisfied you. It turned out to be more angsty than I thought. Don't forget to tell me your thoughts about Kara's monologue and the fight between the two sisters.**

 **I will still read and respond to your reviews, even if I don't write. You can also submit your ideas for the next chapter.**

 **Next, (I think) Kara will get definitely better and may return to CatCo and make a few Supergirl appearance. I will probably skip a few days in the story so she would be recovered.**


	12. Chapter 12

Kara was half laying on her couch, watching TV without real purpose. The programms in the afternoon were really boring. And still, she couldn't get her eyes off the screen. Kara wouldn't tell Alex but she was drained and tired. Since their fight two days ago, the young kryptonian wasn't sure it was the good idea to tell her sister the truth about her condition. She wouldn't hide her fatigue, it was quite obvious just by looking at her; but she wouldn't show all of her exhaustion. And to be honest, Kara was certain Alex was also hiding things from her.

The young woman was slightly concerned about her loss of energy. She hadn't felt complete since she had tried to use her heat-vision two days ago. Kara wasn't about to use her powers for a long time. And that was bothering her. It was really hard sometimes when her super-hearing would kick in, hear a scream and knowing she couldn't help was extremely frustrating.

Kara's sanity and mind was saved by three hesitant knocks on the front door. The young woman stood up and walked the slower she had ever walked with a sigh of annoyement. Her face lit up and her boredom faded away when she opened the door. On the other side stood Winn, holding a box of donuts, a shy smile on his face.

"Winn!" Kara exclaimed backing a little so her friend could enter.

It took only two seconds for the young man to put the pink box on the kitchen table and spin to face his friend. After that, the only thing he saw was blond hair. Kara had lunched herself in his arms and was squeezing him hard. So hard Winn had to retain a cry. But eventually, Kara's grip loosened and it was Winn's turn to enjoy his friend's presence. Having her in his arms was all he had wished since he had learned how seriously in danger she was two weeks ago.

The young man decided to pull out after a good ten seconds. A shot of confusion crossed his face when he noticed that the young woman steadied herself by using his arms.

"Kara, are you ok?" he asked looking at every details of the pale shade of pink on her face

"Just have some vertigo sometimes. No big deals." she assured making her way towards her couch

"So... I thought Alex was staying with you." Winn said as he looked around him and didn't see any sign of the other Danvers sister

"She is." Kara started sitting down. "She's out buying rice...Lots of rice." she added almost chuckling. "That's the only thing I can keep in my stomach." the young woman explained as she saw the curious look of Winn

"Really?" he wondered. He knew Kara for a very long time and he had seen her eat all kinds of food, not always healthy. And he knew how much she liked to eat.

"Yeah... We tried chinese yesterday evening. It did not end well." Kara started shivering as she remembered how fast she ran to the bathroom and threw up. "Waffles in the morning and rice the rest of the day. That's been my energy source for three days." she obviously complained

"Wow, now I feel bad for you. And I feel stupid since I bought you donuts."

"Don't worry, I'm sure alex will take care of it." Kara joked even if a part of her really wanted those donuts.

A light silence settled between the two friends. Each of them were thinking to what to say next. It was very different things, important too. But neither of them really knew how to start. Eventually, Winn started.

"I'm sorry I couldn't come earlier. Miss Grant wanted me to finish some of your stuff and then I thought you would want to be alone with Alex and-"

"It's ok, Winn. You're here now." Kara said with sad tone that didn't go unnoticed

"You're sure everthing is ok?" he asked lowering his head so he could see Kara's face as she hung her head

"I'm so sorry." she simply said with a shaky voice, snapping her head up again

"Wh-For what?" Winn wondered confused

"I know it's stupid since Alex and Eliza explained it to me but I still think about it sometimes and I have to get it out of my chest." Kara started still not lighting Winn's lantern. "When I was out, I had nightmares. And it was so real." she started to explain as she fought back tears.

Winn's heart broke as he heard the pain in his friend's voice. The young man put a comforting hand on Kara's knee without really realizing it.

"I was emprisonned by Maxwell Lord and Lucy's father. They wanted informations and used Alex against me. She sacrificed herself to protect those secrets." the young kryptonian paused to regain a normal voice. She had just noticed that it was trembling. "I swore to her, I promised to keep all the things I knew to myself. And I kept that promise... Even when they brought you in." she stopped to look up at her friend's sad eyes.

Winn was clearly afraid of what could follow. He was really sorry for Kara to have experienced such terrible things. But there was something worse. He realized that she had trouble to admit it wasn't real. That kind of pain in Kara's eyes was really rare and Winn had just seen it a couple of times.

"They wanted to know my cousin's identity but I couldn't tell. I wouldn't. And that's how I let them kill you." Kara finally explained before she let tears fall down her face. "I am so sorry." she added

"Hey, it's ok. It's alright." Winn assured rubbing Kara's back gently. "I'm not going anywhere and I'm not blaming you for anything. So don't blame yourself. In my opinion, even if it was a nightmare, you did the right thing, Kara" he said to make her look up. "I wouldn't want to be saved if it meant to unleash super secrets."

Kara looked at him for a second, appreaciating the sincerity in his stare. The young kryptonian sighed in relief and wiped the tears off her face.

"Thank you." she finally said, pulling him in a hug

Their embrace was cut short by insisting knocking on the door. Winn immediately jerked back and a quick look at his friend told him she was fine enough to go answer helself.

"James!" Kara cheered five seconds later.

She didn't have the time to do anything else as the man forced her into a tight hug. Kara accepted the embrace and responded by putting her hands on his back, right behind his shoulders. The young woman could feel all of James's concern and fear he had accumulated since he had heard the news. All of his frustration flew away in a simple tight embrace, allowing him to make sure his friend was fine and out of danger.

"God I was so worried." he breathed out

The hug ended a bit brutaly when Kara pulled off, hearing her other guest coming closer.

"I should go now. It was good to see you, Kara." the young man stated, slightly hurt

"Winn... Thank you." she said simply, earning a small smile from him, right before he left.

It gave the oportunity to James to slowly close the door. As he turned back, he joined Kara who was sitting next to the kitchen table.

"Kara, I'm so sorry I couldn't be here sooner. I only got Winn's message two days ago and then the desert—" James spoke quickly lunching himself in a round of apologies

"It's ok, James. I understand." Kara interrupted sincerely. "And it wouldn't have done anything to anyone except making one more person crazy worry."

"Does Clark know?" the man asked after a sigh of guilt mix with relief

"No, I don't want to take any risks. The Argo fever is quite contagious and Alex says I could still infect him. I know if I tell him now he would come and expose himself."

"Yeah... Stubborness runs in the family." James joked, making Kara laugh. "I wish I would've been there for you." he added with a sad tone

"You're always there for me." the young woman comforted brushing lightly his fingers.

The soft gesture made James look up and lock his eyes with Kara's. They stayed like that for a few seconds before the man awkwardly cleared his throat and looked down at his feet. Kara did the same and regretted what she just said. The two weren't naive about their feelings for each other. They were well aware of their mutual attraction but they wouldn't admit it. James was with Lucy and Kara was way too shy to enter in competition. James was torn between the two women and still had strong feelings for the Major.

"So, uh... Winn told me you were still recovering." the man tried to change the subject

"I'm tired pretty much all the time but I'm ok. I just have to be careful with my powers. I can't use them or I lose to much energy." Kara explained like nothing add happened

"So when do you think you'll be flying again?"

"Honestly... I don't know." the young kryptonian shrugged in defeat. "But I can't wait though. I think I'll be returning to CatCo tomorrow. It's boring here."

"Just don't take too much too soon, ok?" James warned

"Don't worry, Alex will make sure of that." Kara chuckled.

An other uncomfortable silence settled between the two friends. Kara didn't know were to put herself and thought about James for a second. She knew what he was thinking. He was worried about her and sorry he couldn't have been there sooner. Guilt was eating James from inside. Still, a huge amount of it disappeared as soon as he had taken the young woman in his arms earlier. And then, when Kara detailed James emotional state, she quickly saw how miserable he looked. As far as it was possible for him to look that way.

"James?" Kara started a bit concerned. "How long have you been back from Egypt?"

The man seemed to look like a guilty child for a second before admitting his defeat. At that moment, he knew he wouldn't stay in the apartment for long.

"Since this morning." he said looking down

"This morning!" Kara exclaimed. "James, go to your place and have some rest."

"But-"

"You're exhausted and jet-lagged and your clothes still have sand on them." she started elevating her voice. "Just go, James. I'll be fine. Besides, Alex will be back soon." the young woman assured

"Ok..." James finally consided.

The man stood up reluctantly and headed for the door. Kara followed closely and opened the door.

"I'm so glad you're ok."

"Me too... See you at CatCo?" Kara said as he stepped out

"See you at CatCo." James confirmed with a shy smile.

And Kara closed the door.

Once again, she was alone in her apartment. Once again, she dragged her lazy body to the couch. Once again, she started to watch bad shows on TV. Kara sighed heavily. She was bored, tired and lazy at the same time. It was this weird feeling of need of action and will to stay in your bed for the rest of the day. The young woman hated this sensation; her that was usually full of life and always ready to move. It was even worse than when she had lost her powers because she still had them but was incapable of using them. All Kara wanted was fly again, put on he suit and save people. Like she was destined to do, like she had always loved to do.

And then there was James... The man she loved but was with an other respected, nice and beautiful woman. A woman who had supported Supergirl against her father during the Red Tornado fiasco. A woman who had thanked her after Supergirl had saved her. A woman who had been a huge asset when it came to incriminate Armstrong during the E-mail hack. No. Kara couldn't compete. Even if she knew James loved her, she was also certain that he loved Lucy more. And that was where she was naive and wrong.

But the one thing that was keeping Kara confined in her apartment was her own fear. Not the fear of being hurt but the fear of hurting others. The images of her nightmares were coming less frequently. Usually, it was right before falling asleep and right before waking up. But it was less violent and horrible as Kara became used to it. The young kryptonian still felt horribly guilty and terrified when she would see Alex, Winn or Cat get killed. Because all of those people had been killed because of her, because of their connection to Supergirl. And that was why Kara was so afraid to fly again.

"I wish you saw the face the cashier made when I paid for all this rice." Alex said entering the apartment thirty minutes later

"You just had to tell we were preparing a party." Kara said from the couch

"You stayed laying here watching crapy TV all afternoon?" Alex exclaimed seeing her sister with the commander in one hand, constantly changing the chanel

"No, James and Winn came." the young woman answered with a bored voice

"That's cool. Did you tell Winn about the nightmare?" the agent asked carefully stowing the rice in the closet

"Yes and it helped. A lot." Kara confessed. "But then James came and it became awkward."

"Ow... Why?" Alex asked now curious. She had always encouraged Kara to fight for James but she realized a while ago that her sister wasn't built for that kind of competition.

"He was so worried and he gave me a hug. A tight hug." Kara started, shifting in a sitting position so she could face Alex by turning her head. "And of course I accepted the hug and stayed in his arms for a while. It hurt Winn and he left awkwardly. God I'm so stupid." she whined waving her arms

"You just can't help yourself, can you?" Alex started, sitting in the seat opposite to the couch. "You just can't be in a not complicated relationship with your friends." she paused only to see the glare her sister was giving her. "You set things clear with Winn a while ago. Now you just have to let him deal with it. One way love is his problem, not yours. You have a love triangle problem."

"I don't know which one I prefer." Kara shrugged

"Trust me, neither of them is fun." Alex chuckled putting an end to the subject

"Anyway... I'm going to work tomorrow." Kara stated a few seconds later

"But you're not recovered yet." Alex exclaimed suddenly in disagreement. "You have to rest for a few days."

"But it's been a few days, Alex." Kara contered, whining. "It's boring in here and the TV is making me nuts. At least if I'm working I can think about something else than the fire in the forest that is giving so much trouble to everyone."

"You're not strong enough." Alex tried not very convincing

"I'll be ok, I promise. I can stand, I can walk without face-planting."she said before sighing. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure about that? Because last time I checked, you were on the verge of death five days ago and you almost collasped when you tried to use your heat-vision" Alex said with just enough sarcasm not to make it sound mean and unapropriate.

"I don't want to use my powers, just go to work and be an assistant." Kara countered one last time, making Alex sigh

"Fine. But the smallest sign of fatigue, you lay down and rest."

"Come on, Alex. The last thing I want is to faint at work... again." the young kryptonian assured

"If you need me tomorrow I'll be at the DEO." Alex said but trully meant 'Call me if you swallow wrong.'

Kara was in the elevator, latte in hand, ready for action. Alex had told her that her cover for work was that she had been suffering for a very bad flu so the number of people that was saluting her on her way wasn't surprising. Kara was still under the emotion of the people's affection for Supergirl. Most of the letters and drawings had been cleaned up but all the flowers and candles were still in front of CatCo. It was more impressive than on TV. A tear had slid down her cheek but Kara quickly wiped it away.

The elevator finally stopped to her floor and the young woman stepped out from it and made her way through the bullpen. She smiled when she saw Winn, so focussed on his screen that he didn't even noticed it was Kara that was settling at her desk. Finally, he looked up naturally and his face lit up with a mix of confusion and joy.

"Kara! What are you doing here?" he asked but already glad his best friend was back to CatCo

"I'm working here." Kara joked putting Cat's latte on the edge of her desk

"Is Alex...aware of that?" the young man asked afraid of what an elite DEO agent could do if pissed off

"She knows." Kara smiled before going back to preparing her desk before sitting down.

A minute later, a woman, maybe five or six years older than Kara, came rushing out of the elevator with a latte in her hand, but stopped instanly at the young woman's desk when she saw it was already occupied.

"Oh my God. You're Kara Danvers?" she asked almost panting

"Yes and you are?" the young kryptonian asked back smiling slightly

"Not working here anymore. Oh thanks for coming back! I couldn't be an assistant for much longer." the woman said before spining

"Uh you can take that back." Kara empressed to say, handing her the latte she had just brought

"Right... Thank you!" she exclaimed before leaving, clearly glad she wouldn't see Miss Grant today.

Kara chuckled and suddenly stopped when she heard her boss' elevator coming close. The young woman smiled to herself, thinking about how her habits were returning fast. Her super-hearing had turned on naturally and didn't use a lot of energy. It was probably the less consumming power anyway.

The doors slid open and Cat stormed out with the usual sound of her heals angrily slapping the ground. Her pace quickly slowed down as she saw her blonde assistant waiting for her with a latte in hand.

"Kira, you're back. I was about to fire the other one anyway." Cat said as she took the latte without stopping.

Instinctly, Kara followed her in her office with a note pad and a pen. She waited as Cat put her purse on the floor next to her chair, took off her sunglasses and sat down. Then, the young woman wasn't surprised to see her boss waving her hand, ordering her to close the door.

"I am surprised to see you here so soon but I'm also glad to see you're up to work." Cat started before sipping her latter. "Are you...up to work?" Cat asked concerned about her assistant's health since her buverage was almost cold. She didn't say it was though. She didn't want to.

"I assure you I am, Miss Grant." Kara certified trying to appear strong and confident

"Perfect then. Now go back to work. Chop chop." Cat said, dismissing her by waving her hand.

Cat watched Kara exiting her office. She knew she was still recovering and wasn't really up for the usual amount of work. So the Queen of all Media righfully decided to make her work slower. She could imagine how terrible it was for Kara to stay at home and do nothing. She was herself like that. Sundays would be horrible if it wasn't for Carter and all his energy. But now that Kara was here, Cat could ask her about the Supergirl matter. She would speak to her tomorrow and let her get a normal day of work first. Cat had made sure personnaly that all the letters and drawings adressed to Supergirl would be archived in CatCo, waiting for the hero to come and see them if she wanted to. And Cat was sure and certain Kara would request them at some point.

 **AN:** **As promised here is chapter 12 at the very end of the week.**

 **So that was a slow chapter with a lot of reflexion and dialogue. Hope the conversations between Kara and her friends satisfied you. Don't forget to tell me about it. I will reply as always.**

 **Also thanks for all the reviews and all your encouragement messages. It made me feel less alone I guess.**

 **Next, Kara will spend some time at CatCo and will probably talk to Cat about the Supergirl interview. I will probably update in a few days ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

Almost towards the end of the work day, Cat gave a quick glance up, in the direction of her assistant's desk. There she was, typing on her computer. Probably the e-mails Cat had asked ealier. She watched as Kara looked behind her, trying to see James in his office. Cat sighed. She couldn't belive how long the two were taking to get together. Anyway, the man was lying on his couch, recuperating well deserved hours of sleep.

Cat had done it all day. She had watched Kara occasionly, detailing her every feature, emotion and move. She frowned as she saw how her assistant was struggling to focus on her computer. Kara earased almost an entire sentence with a heavy sigh and leaned back in her seat. She closed her eyes and readjusted her pony tail in frustration. Eventually, she leaned on her desk and started typing again. Cat was exasperated.

"Kira!" she shouted firmly just to make her assistant come faster.

It didn't miss. Kara snapped her head up and stood up fast. Too fast maybe. She had to take support on her desk before heading in the big office.

"Yes, Miss Grant." she said automatically, pacing towards the desk with her tablet against her chest

"Go on the balcony." Cat ordered without looking up, earning only confusion

"Wh-I don't understand." Kara confessed perplexe

"Well it's rather simple." Cat started looking at her with a bored stare. But Kara knew there was something more in it. There was care. "Get out on the balcony and stay there until I come talk to you."

"Do you want me to... bring work?" Kara asked hesitantly, showing her desk behind her with her thumb.

Cat didn't respond. Instead, she glared at the young woman and it only took three seconds for Kara to go on the balcony. Once there, the kryptonian looked back in hope of more instruction but only saw her boss working intensely on her paperwork.

Kara looked around the balcony, not sure of what to do. Finally, she sat on one of the couch, her back to Cat and facing the sun. She took a moment to appreciate the warmth provided by the yellow star. Kara had always considered it was a privilege and a shame that she was one of the only beings on this planet capable of fully enjoy sunlight. The young woman closed her eyes for a second and sighed. She took in all of the energy she could before going back to work. Kara put her tablet on her knees and leaned forward to have a better grip. The work she could do was a little restricted since she hadn't the papers and the documents that were waiting on her desk. She didn't even have a pen. So the young kryptonian settled for treating e-mails.

What in the world was Cat planning? This was a very unusual situation. Forty five minutes had passed. The work day was officially over and Kara could imagine her coworkers getting home. But she couldn't. She was still on the balcony, waiting for her boss to come out. Kara had even wondered if Cat hadn't forgotten her. The young woman glanced inside and saw the Queen of all Media, still focussed on work. Kara wouldn't dare tell her she was still waiting. She hadn't been raised like that. She had been raised to obey her superiors, according to Krypton's education. And Cat was probably the only person capable to give orders to Supergirl and make her respect them.

Kara was feeling tired, really tired. The morning had passed quite easily even if she had to admit it had taken her a lot more energy than usual. The afternoon had been hard. Around 3 pm, a headache had dug through her brain, stayed stucked in the middle of her forehead and was still there. Focussing had became harder starting from that point. But Kara had taken upon herself and kept working. She had to keep working. It was the only way she could feel a little helpful and there was no way she would go back to her apartment and watch crappy TV again. And besides, there had been some improvement since the day before. Kara had ordered take out for lunch and everything stayed were it belonged.

But now the young woman could barely keep her eyes open. The effect of the work day additionned to the last rays of sunshine had some kind of soporific effect on her. So without really realizing it, Kara fell asleep on the couch.

Cat had done her best to forget about the young woman sitting on her balcony. She had decided to teach her a lesson. Kara had tried to take too much too soon and had done the mistake to hide her fatigue to everyone. This girl was definitely stubborn and stupid to think she would get away with it. Cat had glanced over the balcony a few times and had always seen her assistant moving above her tablet. But this time, she was immobile. Cat stopped her work and looked at the bullpen. It was empty. The night was almost settled. The woman stood up and walked curiously out on her balcony.

She was satisfied to find Kara asleep, her head slightly on the side, a hand still on her tablet. She looked so peaceful. Suddenly, Cat wondered if she should let her sleep or wake her up. But a quick thought made her decide. Cat crouched in front of Kara, took carefully the tablet and put it safely on the coffee table. Then, softly, she shook the young woman's arm. It took a few seconds but Kara finally awoke in a gasp of surprise and fear. Cat jerked backward and had to steady herself by putting a hand on the ground.

"Hey, everthing is fine." she reassured as her assistant looked around her a little lost. Cat didn't want to scare her and she had aparentely failed. But she had also expected an other reaction, something not so sudden and brutal.

Kara finally realized where she was and bent over, elbows on knees, taking her head in her hands.

"Oh my God. I'm so sorry, Miss Grant. It won't happen again, I swear." she said in embarassement

"Kara, stop." Cat ordered sitting on the table. "I knew this would happen. I made you fall asleep here." she added making Kara look at her in confusion

"I-I don't understand."

"Why didn't you tell me you were tired?" Cat asked firmly

"Because I wasn't." Kara tried, not convincing her boss

"Listen, I asked you earlier if you were up to the job but I already knew the answer. I knew you weren't strong enough to take on a full day of work. And don't you dare tell me the contrary." Cat said as she saw Kara was about to talk. "You're not like all the other employees, Kara. You don't go home as soon as the clock hit the right number. You stay until I tell you to leave and you don't complain, which I usually appreciate. But not today. From now on, you will get out of this office at six like everyone else does." Cat finished looking intensely in Kara's eyes to make her point.

Under the intensity of the stare, the young woman felt like she was forced to look back but as soon as her boss stopped talking, Kara immediately looked down.

"I just want to be useful. Or at least feel useful." she confessed snapping her head up and pressing her hands together. "I'm sick of staying home, I'm sick of Alex worrying about me, I'm sick of being afraid. And I'm sick of staying on the ground while all I want is fly!" Kara added standing up.

So there it was. There was the real frustration that was tirering the young hero. Cat turned slightly on the table so she could follow Kara with her eyes, who was now pacing the balcony.

"I just want to go back at saving people. I need to save people." she started waving her hands slightly. "I've known since I landed here that it was what I was meant to do. I've always felt that need. But now that I actually came out as a superhero...that need became stronger and when I'm not capable of doing so I feel guilty."

"Guilty of what? Taking time to recover from a near death experience? Doing your best as humanly possible?" Cat said after standing up and blocking Kara from pacing more

"But I'm not human!" the young woman whined back

"Right now you're not very far from it." Cat responded calmly. "You may still have your powers but you have to get used to the idea that you need to take it easy. People don't need a half-fonctionning hero. They need you at full power." she added making Kara sigh in acceptance.

The young woman leaned on the balcony and took a look at the city for a few seconds. Cat joined her not long after and waited.

"I just... I want this to be over and forget about it." Kara finally said, breaking the comfortable silence between the two women

"I know. Me too." Cat confessed. "You should go home now. Tomorrow will be a big day." she said almost smiling at her

"What do you mean?" Kara asked more relaxed

"It's just a hunch." the boss smirked before looking back at the city.

Kara took it as the end of their conversation and was about to go back inside. But just before stepping in, she spun back.

"Thank you Miss Grant." she said with all her honesty.

She waited a second but Cat didn't turn to face her. Kara smiled before heading finally home. She knew Cat very well and therefor, she knew her boss was smiling at the city. She had achieved her goal, she had teached her a lesson and Kara was grateful for that. Cat had started by being a mentor to an insecure and doubtfull Kara. A few months later, she had added friend and confident to the list. The young woman could only be admirative of the Queen of all Media.

In her bedroom, Kara was now lying on her bed. Talking to Cat had really been helpful. She was feeling relaxed, relieved. A little tired too but it wasn't bothering her. The young woman was just staring at the ceiling, thinking about all the good she would accomplish in a few days. A back thought still brought sadness since she couldn't bring good right at this moment but as Cat had told her, her time would come.

Suddenly feeling hungry, Kara got up and went to her fridge. She smiled as she saw a pizza that seemed to be just waiting for her. The young woman put it in the microwave and waited. It was rare and weird for her to wait like that. It felt unnatural but she didn't want to use heat-vision and lose all her energy again. Finally, the pizza was ready and Kara huridelly brought it on her , she sat crossed leg against the headboard and took her first bite of pizza in a long time. The kryptonian couldn't retain a moan of satisfaction.

She had barely finished her first slice that an other quickly followed. On that note, Kara decided to call her sister. She took her phone from the nightstand and smiled when Alex picked up after only two rings.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" the older Danvers asked from the other side of the line

"Good actually. Work helped me get better." Kara answered thinking about Cat

"Really? Is it weird to think you're lying even if I can tell by your voice that you're telling the truth?" Alex said making Kara chuckle

"It is, yes. But if it makes you feel better, I ate take out for lunch and I'm eating a pizza right now." she said picking up an other slice

"That's great news, Kara! You know, hunger is actually one of the first signs of recovery... especially for you." Alex joked

"Yeah." Kara chuckled. "So how was your day?"

"Pretty good too. Everyone is really nice to me. I think they are afraid more than anything else since I apparently yelled at a few agents when you were... uh, sick. Hank is following me everywhere. He's trying to do it discreetly but is falling miserably... Anyway, same as you, it felt good to be back." the agent confessed

"Alex, I thinking I'm going to put the suit on tomorrow." Kara suddenly said, changing drastically the subject.

The line went silent for a moment and the young woman could almost feel her sister's tension like she was in the room.

"Kara... I don't think it's a good idea." Alex started

"But I feel ready." the young kryptonian whined

"I know you do and I know you want to go back out there but... Just wait one more day so I can run some tests at the DEO... Please." the young agent said with a pleading voice.

Kara closed her eyes a second before answering.

"Ok... I'll come after work." she finally accepted

The next morning, Kara arrived at CatCo, the usual latte in hand and the usual bright smile on her face. She was feeling good, better than ever. Or at least the best in days. Walking in through the bullpen, Winn, who was already there talking to James, quickly saw her and noticed her sunny attitude. The young man stopped James and started to walk towards his best friend. The photographer turned in confusion and his face lit up when he saw the object of all the attention.

"Morning." Kara cheered when the two men joined her at her desk

"You look happy." Winn simply said, smiling

"Yep. Today is a big day." Kara started repeating Cat's words. "I'm putting on the suit again tonight." she added with pride

"Isn't it um...a little too soon?" James asked crossing his arms

"Well I won't actually save people tonight. I'm going to the DEO and Alex is going to run all kinds of tests. Check my strength and everything." the young woman explained

"That's great. So you think that tomorrow... you'll be flying around?" Winn wondered, trying to not fangirl too much about his favorite superhero returning to duty

"Hope so." Kara said before snapping her head towards the private elevator. "She's here." she added before standing and rushing with her boss' latte in hand.

The two men smiled, glad their friend was finally well in her head and physically. That's what they were hoping for anyway. They were a little scared about Kara returning in line of danger but waiting for it to happen at the same time. They were just hoping the tests would be conclusive.

Later in the day, around 2:45 pm, Kara was doing intense paperwork when her name, or at least a version of it, was called. The young woman stopped right away and rushed into Cat's office. She quickly saw that her boss wasn't at her desk. Instead, she was sitting on one of the couch on the balcony.

"Yes Miss Grant." Kara said stepping out

"Sit down please." Cat demanded showing the couch in front of her.

Kara frowned for a split second, wondering if it was an other one of Cat's tricks, before doing as told. The young woman frowned again when she saw that her boss had a note pad and a pen on her lap.

"Frist things first, how are you feeling today?" Cat asked

"Pretty good. I'm doing tests tonight and I might be back in action tomorrow." Kara said trying not to sound too impatient

"Really. Well that's an interestingly good timing." Cat said not very impressed. "If I brought you here it's to talk about what I suggested a few days ago. About people hearing Supergirl."

"Yes, the interview." Kara nodded

"Actually I was thinking about a public statement rather than a simple piece of paper." Cat corrected making Kara's eyes widened

"Y-You want me to talk directly to people? Like-like a press conference?" Kara asked in disbelief

"Exactely." the Queen of all Media confirmed with a smirk. "After what happened people are scared and worried. I'm sure you're aware that the crime rate lived its first major rise since Supergirl showed up. People need to feel close to their hero. They need to hear you say that you're ok to convince themselves that they are safe again."

"But what am I going to say? I don't know how to do this." Kara said a little panicked

"Don't worry, we are going to prepare a little speech for you and you won't have to actually answer any questions since that's my job." Cat assured. "You just have to reassure people. Tell them that you are fine and out of danger and tell them you're good to go back to work."

"That's it?" the young woman wondered in disbelief

"Yes, it's that simple. We'll do it in front of CatCo. The flowers will make a perfect background. We might have to stage a few things like your entrance or even your exit. Maybe you could leave by flying away. I'll make an annoucement on social networks. It will be all over the internet." Cat almost cheered. She was definitely happy to organize this ceremony and see National City's hero again. In fact, she was more than happy. She was thrilled. Her journalistic soul was so exited of doing the first ever Supergirl conference. It was going to be a worldwide exclusive.

"Um ok... You're sure it's a good idea? I mean there's going to be a lot of people and photographs." Kara said clearly freaked out

"Don't think about the number of people looking at you. Think about the number of people looking after you. That's how you do it. That's how you stand in front thousands of people and inspire."

Kara stopped talking, understanding how Cat was doing her job so well.

At the end of the day, Kara felt a heavy glare. She looked up and quickly saw Cat staring at her, threatening her with her eyes. A little confused, the young woman looked around and saw the bullpen slowly emptying itself. She understood quickly and gathered her belongings before heading out. On the parking lot, she met Alex who was waiting, leaning on the side of her car.

"Hey!" she cheered at a smiling Kara. "Still got energy?" she asked playfully

"You'll see at the DEO." Kara smirked. "You'll see how I'm going to crush these tests." she added making her sister laugh.

"Let's go then." Alex said before getting in the car.

A few minutes later, the two sisters were near the desert. Alex was driving in silence, listening to the radio. At first, Kara seemed bored as her elbow was resting on the passenger door and her head was supported by her hand. Alex wasn't concerned since her sister had always been bored during car trips. But then, the young woman started to look alternatively at the road and Alex. The agent noticed it and decided to intervene after a minute.

"Ok, what is it?" she asked a little annoyed

"What?" Kara tried innocently

"You're looking at me with your guilty face and I can see your leg doing ups and downs." Alex pointed

"Do you remember when Cat told us it would be nice for people to hear Supergirl?" Kara started. The agent nodded positively and waited for the rest, slightly concerned. "Well I may or may not make a public press conference tomorrow in front of CatCo." she added trying to shrink in her seat

"Kara!" Alex shouted in disbelief. "What are you thinking!? I mean what if someone recognizes your voice?"

"I think we're way past that, Alex." the young kryptonian shrugged

"But what if you're still too weak? You'll be promissing people a hero that you can't provide." the agent countered

"No I won't." Kara shot back. "I know I'm up for this." she finished confidently

"I really hope you're right."

Thirty minutes later, Kara was in her Supergirl suit, in front of the DEO entrance. Hank and Alex were right next to her, waiting, while Doctor Hamilton was placing all kinds of detectors on the hero's body. She was determined to get all the information she could. The doctor couldn't risk to put her patient in danger.

"Feels good, isn't it?" Hank asked suddenly breaking the silence

"What?" Kara wondered

"Having the suit back on." he explained as Kara's smile grew bigger

"You have no idea."

Alex smiled at the statement before regaining a more serious face. She stepped in front of her sister, taking the place of Hamilton who retreated behind monitors a few meters away.

"We are going to test all of your powers. You've already done some of the test before so you know the drill. At the first sign of weakness, Hamilton will stop everything. If you're feeling something isn't right, don't keep it to yourself." Alex instructed, making Kara nodd without hiding her determination. "And Kara...you're going to be great." she added less formally.

Kara smiled shyly at her and pulled her in a hug before looking at Hank for his approuval.

"After you're done with your tests, we're going to have a little discussion about journalistic exposure, Miss Danvers." he smirked, pointing a finger.

 **AN:** **Chapter 13!**

 **A lot lighter in my opinion. Kara is definitely getting better and it's fun to see how she evolves from that point. Tell me what you think about this chapter and you can send me suggestions on what to do next if you want.**

 **I think this story is coming to an end. I might write a couple more chapter because I don't quite see where I can go from now.**

 **Next, of course, we'll see the Supergirl press conference ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN:** **I am so so sorry for the extremely late update. I could find an excuse but there isn't any. I have been a little busy this past month but Nothing that justifies an absence that long. Again, I am sorry. I hope this very long chapter can make you forgive me.**

"So...Am I good to go?" Kara asked, panting, touching the ground for the first time in nearly two hours.

Hank shook his head with a smirk at the question while Alex and Hamilton were still focussed on the different screens in front of them. The last test was over and even if Kara was happy that she had passed them without fainting, she was still glad it was over. It was rare for her but right at this moment, she was sweating from all the physical efforts she had just made.

"You should be." Alex answered joining her sister next to Hank.

A second later, Doctor Hamilton was walking towards them. Alex had already an idea of what she was going to say but the other two were holding their breath.

"Your flight is good as is your strength." the doctor started making Kara smile. "However I would like you to go easy on the heat-vision and the freeze-breath."

"Thank you." Kara said finally relieved.

Hamilton nodded before heading inside, leaving the two aliens and the agent alone in the desert. Hank waited for her to be completely gone before stepping in front of Kara, wiping her smile off her face. A smirk of guilt settled instead. Alex was next to her sister hiding a smile, knowing what Hank was going to say.

"Tell me exactely what you were thinking when you said yes to a public statement." he said, fists on hips

"Miss Grant said it was a good idea and I actually think she's right." the young woman tried confidentely

"You do? Well that's not my case, Miss Danvers. Do I have to remind you the last time you spoke to the media you told everyone about your famous cousin?"

"But I won't answer any questions. Cat will handle that part. I'll be gone as soon as I finish my speech." Kara countered, convinced it was the right thing to do

"And you're going to let your secrets and this organization's to the Queen of all Media?" the director protested

"Sir, you know we can trust her. She's known for a while now and hadn't said a single thing." Alex interrupted, supporting her sister

"I know." the director admitted. "But I'm still not a fan of this." he added before leaving the two sisters in front of the DEO entrance

"Well, that went easier than I expected." Kara said a little surprised

"He was really worried you know. He didn't show it much but he truly was. I saw it." Alex stated putting a hand on the young kryptonian forearm

"I know. I saw it too." she confessed before changing the subject. "I suppose I'll see you tomorrow for the big speech."

"Of course. I wouldn't miss seeing you talk in front of hundreds of people." Alex chukled, making Kara fake a laught.

The young woman came closer to her sister until she could enveloppe her in a hug.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Alex said, letting her go.

Kara started to hover a few meters above the ground before going up.

"Fly safe!" Alex shouted looking at the floating hero

"Always!" Kara shouted back before finally flying away.

The next day, in CatCo's building, the employees working in the bullpen had a little trouble to focus. And there was a good reason to it. Their local hero was currently in their boss' office, sitting on one of the couches while the Queen of all Media was on the opposite one. The two were in a meeting, talking about what was about to happen. In a few hours, the building's entrance would be crowded with people.

An man, working for the financial department walked over Kara's desk. Surprised to see it was empty, he looked around hoping to see the one he was searching for. Not seeing her anywhere, he decided to ask Winn.

"Excuse me. Have you seen Kara?" he asked politely

"Um, yes. Miss Grant...um sent her downstairs to finish aranging the press conference." the young man answered with the cover he had agreed with the principal person involved

"I'll give her these then." the man said showing the documents in his hand

"Uh no! Just-Just give them to me. I'll give her the message." Winn said quickly

"You're sure?"

"Yeah, no problem. She's probably very busy with all the Supergirl stuff anyway." he chuckled

"Ok, thanks." the man smiled, putting the documents on the IT's desk.

Winn sighed with relief and glanced inside the big office before focussing back on work.

"You know there's going to be a lot of questions asked." Cat stated, sipping water

"Yes but you said you were going to take care of it, right?" Kara asked, a little stressed, hoping really hard the answer would be yes

"Of course I'll handle it." the woman assured, making the kryptonian sigh silently. "But I need to know what I'm allowed to say and what I have to hide."

"You can't say how Supergirl got sick." a familiar voice said from the coffee table between the couches

"I was suspicious this would be confidential." Cat chuckled. "Anything to add, Agent Danvers?"

For obvious reasons, Alex couldn't be in the office with Supergirl since she had already been seen with Kara and some of her collegues even knew they were sisters.

"First, the usual secret stuff. Secret identities and secret organizations. And make sure to tell that the virus has been eradicated." Alex added

"Is that true?" Cat asked, taking notes

"Yes." Alex said, making them both sigh with relief. "We treatted you know who and there is no trace of the Argo fever." the agent added, clearly speaking to Kara

"Are we finished here?" the Queen of all Media questionned

"For my part, yes." Alex said. "I'll see you both in front of CatCo." she concluded before ending the call

"What about you?" Cat said looking up at Kara and catching her attention at the same time. "Do you have something to tell me before we go?"

"I don't know... I'm pretty sure my speech resumes quite well what I wanted to say." the young woman said looking at the document in her hands. "And I trust you. I know you won't let slip anything like I did."

"Ok then. We just have to wait for this afternoon." Cat concluded putting her notes on the small table. "How are you feeling about going back into crime fighting?" she asked

"Will you tell people about this too?" Kara asked not sure how to respond, suddenly ill at ease

"Not if you don't want to. Kara, I'm asking you this as a friend. Not a journalist." Cat assured with all the sincerity possible. It took a second for Supergirl to say something. She looked at Cat in the eye to find a little strength.

"I'm really glad to be Supergirl again. When I flew for the first time yesterday, it was magical. I've been waiting for this moment since I left the DEO. But I still have aprehension." Kara confessed

"Of what?" the Queen of all Media wondered, supporting her friend

"Not being good enough." the young hero started. "I know I'm not at a hundred pourcent yet and I'm afraid of disappointing people."

"Listen, do you even realize what you've been through, what your body went through. It's absolutely normal to take time to recover. Even for you. And don't worry about people's opinion because they care for their hero. And even if some of them can be jerks, and trust me I've met a few, in the end... a large majority understands." Cat explained with a lot of confidence

"Hope you're right." Supergirl sighed

"Have I ever been wrong?" the woman said with a slight upset and obvious tone

"No, never Miss Grant." Kara chuckled

"Now, could you get out of this office and make my assistant come back." Cat said nonchalantly, getting back to her desk

"Of course."

And she took off from the balcony.

A few hours later, Cat, Supergirl and Alex were behind the stage that had been displayed in front of CatCo. They should have been preparing their speech or reviewing some details of the intervention but Kara was actually more hiding than anything. The young woman was pacing vigorously under the amused and somehow exasperated look of the two other women.

"Could you stop pacing. You're going to make a trench in front of my building." Cat complained as Kara didn't even look up

"She's freaking out." Alex smirked with her arms crossed

"I'm not freaking out!" Kara countered stopping, acusing her sister with a finger. "I'm just a little...panicked." she admitted basicaly confirming what Alex just said

"People are waiting." Alex teased. This situation was just too good to be true

"Yeah, I can hear that." Kara chuckled nervously as people were scanding her name

"We start in five." Cat said making the sisters step out of their world. Seeing the distress on Kara's face, the woman found the need to comfort her hero. "It's going to be fine, Kara. Just stick to the plan and everything will go perfectly."

"I don't know how my mother did it. Speaking in front of people like that. Do you know I was supposed to take her place as a judge?" the young woman said to Alex a little bit more calmly. "It would have been a disaster. A disgrace to the house of El."

"Kara, stop." Alex intervened, stopping her sister by blocking her wrists in her hands. "You are anything but a disgrace to your family." the agent reassured with a soft and relaxing voice. "Now, stop whining and stressing for nothing and go show them Supergirl is still alive and ready to kick ass."

Kara still had her wrists captured in Alex's hands. During her little pep talk, the young woman had made sure to grab her sister's wrists in return, getting as much contact as she could. Kara was now looking right in the brown eyes in front of her, looking for all the support Alex could provide. And she had a lot to give.

This scene took place in front of an amused Cat. She was glad Kara had someone like the agent to rely on. Of course, she knew her assistant could completely rely on her as well but having a bond so strong with her sister must be more intense than any connection. Cat sometimes wished she had someone like that, a sibling. Someone she could share her darkest secret with, share her pain, her joy. But also someone who could fully understand her relationship with her mother. During her childhood, Cat nerver missed of anything...except a mother's love. Or at least a proof of mother's love. And it had been hard. Sure, she had tought her a lot on managing a company. But still, all that Cat learned had been through observation and never through advises. Having a son herself, the woman couldn't even think of not showing her affection for Carter. It was just impossible.

"Miss Grant?" a voice said, snapping her out of her revery. Cat looked where the familiar voice came from and saw a technician standing behind her. The man was clearly trying to keep his professionalism in place with Supergirl just a few meters from him.

"What is it?" the Queen of all Media asked not too cold but still with a tough tone

"We're ready. For both of you." the man said glancing at the superhero

"Perfect. We're coming." Cat stated dismissing him. "It's time." she added walking in front of Kara

"Ok..." the young woman sighed to give herself courage. "Let's do this."

The kryptonian positionned herself in front of the few stairs leading to the stage, next to Cat. The woman was already in buisness mode. All she had to do was letting Cat introduce her, step on the stage, do her speech and then get out and let her boss handle questions. But this was easier to say than to do.

And suddenly, Cat started to go forward, leaving her alone with a look of worry on her face. She watched and learned from behind. All she could see was Cat's upperbody, her hands on the glass reading desk in front of her, standing tall and proud despite the actual small size of her body. Her speech pattern and her speech itself was perfect. Cat was simply introducing National City superhero but it sounded so amazing that Kara almost forgot she was speaking about her. And finally, finally, the Queen of all Media introduced her friend, prononced that one name that meant so much not only to people but also to Kara herself. She said Supergirl.

And in a fraction of second, the crowd became as exited as if their favorite rock star was stepping on stage. Kara, who, by the end of Cat's speech, felt ready to take the mic, fell instantly in fear. The sudden roar of the crowd made her close her eyes a second to adjust her super-hearing. By the time she looked up again, Alex had made her way behind her and was rubbing her back with one hand, and Cat was doing her best to show her back to the crowd in order to communicate with Kara just through eye contact. She had one hand extended towards the stairs, supposed to show where the hero was, ready to swoop in and light people with her smile.

And eventually, Kara regained her composure. She breathed out heavily before jumping on her feet, changing her fearfull face into a bright shiny smile, and running the few steps separating her from the reading desk. Kara thought it was impossible but she had barely made one step on stage that the crowd grew bigger. She tried to ignore the extand of the noise and focussed on Cat who was now smiling.

"Good luck." she whispered in her ear, only giving the young woman the time to nod with thankfullness, as she walked out of the stage.

Kara turned back to face the crowd who was just starting to calm down. And there she was. Completely alone in front of hundreds, maybe thousands of people. The kryptonian took her time to detail her audience without stopping smiling. And to be honest, her smile was now genuine and not forced anymore. Seeing all the enthusiasm around her just made her happy and proud to wear her coat of arms. Photographers and paparazzi were mixed in the front row, not stopping for one second their flashes. Journalists were occupying at least ten or eleven rows behind them, ready to take notes and quotes from whatever she was going to say. And then, there were simple people of National City, taking time to come just to catch sight of their hero, and celebrate her return to duty. And that was what brought such joy and emotion to Kara.

Suddenly, the young woman had eyes only for the people on the back, the ones that were only there to see her and not because of a job assignment. She focussed on them as if they were the only beings in front of her, as if they were the only ones that mattered. She focussed and gained the strength to start talking. Kara found a comfortable posture behind the reading desk, even if she had no paper to look at. Understanding her moves, the crowd silenced their amazement and waited for the young blond hero to talk.

"Hi." Kara started a bit awkwardly with a smile, before becoming a tad more serious. "You can't even imagine how happy I am to be standing there in front you. I was extremely touched by all the support you have been giving me and I'm very thankfull because, until a few days ago, right when Miss Grant told you I was fine, I knew how much I cared for you but I didn't know how much you cared for me." Kara paused to let the first reactions to stop. "I didn't have the chance to read your letters yet and admire the drawings some of you placed generously in front of this building. But I promise, I'll take all the time I need to see them all. I know those last few weeks have been rough for all of us. I've been told some of you were scared and to be honest, I was scared too. Scared not to be able to protect you like I did those past few months, scared not be up to the task. But starting from now, I am happy to announce that I'm finally fully recovered and I'm ready to fly again. I swear, doctor's words." she joked lifting her right hand. Kara waited for the crowd to be quiet again before returning to her speech with the confidence and the slightly threatening look of Supergirl. "During my recovery time, I also witnessed a behaviour none of us should be proud of. I know for a fact that crime has leveled up and I assure you, that I will do my best to work with the NCPD in order to dissuade criminals. Finally, I want to thank Miss Grant for making sure you wouldn't be kept in the dark as to why I was missing for so long. She handled the situation amazingly and also proposed and organized all of this today. She gave me the oportunity to explain myself to you. And for that, I am very grateful. I think it's now time for me to return where I always feel like I belong and where I know I can keep an eye on you." Kara said this with one finger pointing at the sky. "Thank you all for coming."

With that, the young hero took off and shoot in the sky with a sonic boom. The crowd once again cheered at the young woman and followed her until she disapeared in the clouds. In reality, Kara went back down and sat on the edge of the building in front of the stage. She was high enough so no one could see her. But of course, she was close enough to watch Cat walking back on the stage and taking the mic to answer questions.

"What happened to Supergirl?" a journalist asked first

"Supergirl fell sick. She caught a disease that only affects kryptonians. I've been assured we're completely safe." Cat answered with a lot of confidence

"What so you know about this disease?"

"Only that it's a virus and that every sample of it has been destroyed."

"What is your connection to Supergirl?" a journalist asked, smirking

"Meaning?" Cat demanded, a threat hidden in her voice

"I mean how close are you?"

"Supergirl and I can be considered as friend. I help her with the public and she only do her job better without worrying about her image."she shrugged

"How did Supergirl end up sick? Isn't she supposed to be invincible?"

"I don't have that information but if you consider Supergirl like a perfect indestructible person... then you're wrong. She is nearly indestructible, yes, but she still has the right to be sick and have bad days."

"You looked pretty shaken up when you told on TV she was basicaly dying so I assume what she has been through must have been quite hard. Is Supergirl really ready to endorse her cape again?"

"From what Supergirl herself told me, yes, she went through tough times but I can assure you. If she says she's ready... Then she is." Cat answered hoping it was true

"Why are you doing this?" a journalist in the back asked suddenly

"What's your point?" Cat asked back, feeling this was going to be a rough question

"Why are you celebrating National City's biggest threat?" the woman explained already showing her position on the subject. "Cheering after the so called hero who brought destruction and even more alien threats to our city. Sure, she created a lot of jobs in the construction department. But at which cost? Millions of dollars and the risk of human casulties at each fight. So I repeat my question. Why are you doing this?" she finished determined to get to the bottom of it.

Cat took her time to respond and couldn't help but smirk at the anti-alien journalist. A lot of her collegues were staring at her in disbelief. Some because they couldn't understand how someone could be against Supergirl, others because they admired her guts. But as soon as the woman had began her explaining, people from behind, who initially wanted to celebrate, started to wistle their disagreement. Still, it didn't made the journalist flinch. She was intensely staring at the Queen of all Media, waiting eagerly for an answer.

"Supergirl not only saved my life but she also saved my son." Cat started with a firm voice, using her personnal life to convice. "And I agree with you on some points, the bill has increased since she's begun her activities but Supergirl is nothing of a threat. Her job is rescuing people and I don't know if you did your homeworks or just looked for the negative side of it but Supergirl has saved a countless number of lives those past few months. And I like to believe she helped avoiding spending thousands by putting out fires and other domestics accidents. As for Supergirl being a threat... Were you there five minutes ago when she confessed her fear in front of all of you? Supergirl isn't a threat. She's a hero. Nothing less, nothing more." Cat concluded, leaving the journalist grumbling, eating her pen in frustration.

Cat waited a few second to enjoy her little victory. She also took advantage of that little time to glance up, towards the building in front of her. There, she could only distinguish a vague human form but she knew Kara could see and hear her. So, in a natural way, like if the young woman was right in front of her, she smiled.

"One last question please." she finally said

"Who treated Supergirl? And where?"

"All I can say is that a great team of scientists and doctors from the government worked very hard to cure Supergirl. They accomplished their mission and that's all we need to know. Thank you." Cat stated to end the press conference.

The woman turned her back to her audience as the crowd of journalists shouted hopeless questions. She walked out of the stage and expected to see agent Danvers waiting for her down the steps. Instead, she only found an intern with a bottle of water in his hand. A little disappointed but also proud of herself, Cat assumed she had done right since no one was there to reprimend her. So, silently, she headed to her office and went back to work.

Three days had passed since Supergirl's public return. Kara had done a good job so far and her strength was fully back in her body. She could now use all of her powers without risking losing too much energy. So far she had dealt with robbers, car crashes, fires and even a boat rescue. Actually, her day life was getting back to normal.

As for her night life, Kara had still little trouble. Every single night, she would be reminded of her terrible nightmares by an object, a word on TV or during a conversation with someone. It could go from a simple shiver and sudden loss of Kara's natural light to full night terrors during her sleep. Hopefully the latter only happened once.

But today was a good day. It was five in the afternoon, Kara hadn't thought even once to the Argo fever and Supergirl was needed. There was a robbery taking place at a bank near CatCo. It didn't took long for her to get in her Supergirl costume and fly to the scene.

Kara arived in front of the bank before the police. Not two seconds after landing, a robber ran out of the building with a black sport bag on the shoulder. Supergirl didn't need x-ray vision to know what was inside. After four steps, the man saw the young hero and tried to run faster towards a car, probably waiting for him. But of course, Kara ran using super-speed and stopped in front of him in no time. The man, who had a gun in his hand, desperately waisted his bullets on Kara. She had to be honest with herself. The sound of gun shots reminded her of the ones she heard in her nightmare. Kara's body stiffened but she didn't stop her actions. Taking the trembling weapon out of the robber's hand, the young hero crushed it to be sure and then took the man by the collar. To this, the poor masked man couldn't even hide his fear behind his dark blue hood.

"Did you seriously think this would work?" Kara asked, smirking and showing the crushed gun.

Of course, the man didn't respond. The Kryptonian dropped the gun and used her now free hand to punch the robber with just enough strength to knock him out. Putting the man on the floor, Kara bent over and was about to pick up the sport bag to return it to the bank when someone stopped her.

"Don't even think about it!" a masculine voice shouted behind her.

It sounded angry and frustrated. Kara could tell by the man's heartbeat that he wasn't like the first robber. This man was tougher and more experienced. However, it didn't took the fear out of his heart. Kara had a little smirk on her lips. But this smirk wasn't just confidence. It was also annoyement and disgust for crime. They knew they couldn't do anything to harm her and they were still trying.

Kara slowly returned in a tall and standing position.

"Don't turn back!" the man commanded with a strong voice.

But Kara didn't listen. The young woman carefully turned around to face the man. But then, when she saw what was in front of her, her smirk disapeared. Her smirk disapeared and she froze for a second. Just fifteen meters in front of her was a masked man, holding a riffle gun in one hand, and restraining a terrified young man with the other. The hostage must have been nineteen maybe twenty. The second robber was strong and had his arm around his neck, making it impossible for the young man to escape.

Kara eventually regained her composure, stopping the nightmare before it even began. She had become quite good at doing it.

"Let him go!" she ordered with a strong voice

"Not a chance! Not before I'm sure you won't arrest me."

"Let him go and I won't need to do what I did to your friend here." Kara negociated, pointing with one hand the uncouncious robber.

The man seemed to think for a second. But Kara couldn't tell if he was considering her offer, or trying to find a plan to escape. Probably the latter.

"Come on. I don't want to hurt you." the young woman said taking two steps forward

"Don't come any closer or I shoot!" the robber yelled, putting his gun even closer to his hostage's head.

The young man was now panting with panic. He was staring at Supergirl with pleading eyes, begging to be saved, begging her to rescue him, begging for his life.

Finally, the police arrived on the scene as well as a few reporter and cameramen, much to the disaprouval of the robber. He became even more nervous. Seeing all the policemen pointing their gun at him made him react.

"Drop your weapons!" he started with a threatening finger on the trigger. "Drop your weapons or he's dead!"

The police had no reaction. Kara was also nervous. This whole situation was too close to her horrible false memories. Trying to slow her heartbeat, trying to stay calm, she looked at the superior officer. She nodded, asking him to lower his weapon. But before he could react, the robber yelled again.

"Do it!" he sceamed before forcing the young man on his knees, making him cry.

And it was enough. It was enough for the policemen to lower their weapons and it was enough for Kara to lose her perception of time, of her surroundings. Now, she was alone with the masked man threatening a defensless victim, kneeling on the ground, a gun pointed at his head. She couldn't hear the sirens behind her, the reporters, the policemen. Everything was a blur except for the two men in front of her. Kara was now alone and petrified.

Her face drastically changed. Her confidence flew away and panic settled. But she tried. She tried so hard to move her body, to react, to do something to save the poor man. But she couldn't. Frozen, staring alternately at the robber, the gun and the hostage. Going back and forth just like she did in her nightmare when Alex was about to die. A wind of panic suddenly lifted Kara's head to stare, terrified, right in the robber's eyes.

He noticed right away and a look of confusion settled behind his mask. Right then, not understanding why, he found his way out. With a quick move full of confidence, the robber pushed the young man and shot Supergirl in the chest before running away. The bullet came crashing against Kara's coat of arm, knocking her on the ground. She didn't fall because of the impact. She fell because of the sound, because of the sight of the young man lying on his stomach. He was safe and sound but also panicked. And that was this panic that was keeping him from moving. He was in shock and so was Kara. Everything was still a blur around her. She didn't hear the police shouting and shooting at the robber, missing him every time. She was just staring intensly, terrified, at the young man.

It seemed like hours but only seconds had passed since the robber shot her. A policeman kneeled next to Supergirl, wondering if she somehow got hurt. But she seemed fine at least physically. He put a hand on her shoulder, shaking her out of her thoughts. It made Kara snap her head towards the man in confusion.

"Are you alright?" he asked worried.

Kara didn't say anything. She looked around her and saw an other policeman helping the former hostage walking towards an ambulance. An then, she saw a car getting away, the one the first robber was trying to reach. At this precise moment, a sail of anger masked her face. Without a word and under the confusion of the policeman, Kara got on her feet and flew as fast as she could to stop the car.

The young woman was angry with herself, angry she froze like that, endangering an innocent life. She was angry at the robber for triggering this reaction. She was going to stop him. Supergirl landed on the roof of the car, hearing the scream of surprise of the driver. Seeing a pair of hands going through the roof, the robber hit the brakes as hard as he could, hoping to eject his unwanted passenger. But it didn't work. Instead, he just made it easier for Kara to rip the roof apart and grab the man by the arm. Without any effort, the young woman pulled the man out of the car and flew him back to the bank where the police was waiting.

"Please, don't hurt me!" he shouted

Kara didn't respond but her face changed. She realized how she must have looked like, full of anger. Her face softened a little, thinking it wasn't her role to scare and inspire fear in people. She finally landed in front of the policeman who wanted to help earlier and handed him her prisoner.

"Thank you, Supergirl." he said sincerely, cuffing the robber

"No problem." Kara assured with a nod

"Is everything ok?" the man asked seeing the perplex look on the hero's face

"Yeah... Just a little rusty I guess." she lied with a half smile.

After that, the young woman flew up and only stopped when she reached the top of the highest building in National City. Sitting on the edge, Kara took her phone out of her boot with shaky hands and called her sister.

"Hello Supergirl!" the agent greeted. "What's up?"

"Not so super right now." Kara chuckled nervously. "Alex, I need you to fix me."

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Alex asked suddenly anxious

"No, no I'm not but I froze. I froze in the middle of a robbery because of those stupid nightmares and I don't know what to do." Kara explained still feeling a little panicked

"Ok, don't move I'm sending a team to bring you in."

"No it's ok. I'll meet you there." the young woman stated already standing up

"Kara there's no way you're flying like this." Alex countered with force

"I'm fine, now. Let me fly, please. At least it will give me time to clear my head." Kara begged.

There was no response for a few seconds. Kara could picture Alex on the other side of the line thinking about how to disuade her little sister. Finally, she heard a sigh of defeat.

"Don't push yourself too hard." Alex eventually stated

"Thank you." Kara said sincerely ending the conversation.

"Are you sure it's what I need?" Kara asked to the two agents in front of her, one of whom was her sister, the other being agent Sully, chief of the training department

"That's what we do with every agents." the man stated with a rassuring smile

"Every once and a while, DEO agents pass this test to overcome their fears. We think it would be good for you to face what the nightmares forced you to experience." Alex added with her arms crossed

"If you say so." Kara shrugged, not very fond of the idea.

When the young woman had explained to her sister, Alex had guided her towards agent Sully's office. He was the head of the training department and a virtual reality specialist. Alex had her doubts on the methods, wondering if that's what Kara really needed. But she also knew that the situations her sister had experienced in her dreams were likely to happen in real life and that Kara would always be exposed to stressful events.

Kara, of course, didn't really want to do this but a consequent piece of her mind knew she had to. She had to or she wouldn't be a hundred pourcent on the field and she wouldn't be able to help people as much as she could. So, after discusing this with Hank and obtaining his aprouval, Kara had been guided in the VR room.

"Is this even going to work on me?" she wondered

"Hopefully, yes." agent Sully answered. "You're brain isn't really different from ours if I rely on your scans."

Kara sat in what looked like a dentist chair in the middle of the white room. There wasn't much else in it beside some closets and the VR helmet. A huge glass window was breaking the white wall monotony in front of the chair. Behind that window was the control room.

"Alright. I'll be in the control room with Sully, watching your every move." Alex assured

"Can't you stay here?" Kara asked not wanting to be alone

"I would but I can't. You can't have any exterior stimulites during the test." Alex explained, taking her sister's hand. "But remember one thing, Kara. What you're about to see isn't real. All of this is a simulation."

"Yes. Only a simulation." the young woman repeated to convince herself.

With that, the two agents left the room after Sully placed the helmet on Kara's head. Once she was alone, the kryptonian couldn't help herself getting more and more nervous. She looked up and waited for her sister to appear behind the glass of the control room. She didn't wait long.

"We're ready when you are, Supergirl." agent Sully said through his mic.

Kara sighed heavily to release stress and pressure.

"I'm ready."

In the control room, Alex was sitting next to Sully who was entering the programm he had prepared for Kara.

"What are you doing for her?" Alex asked wanting to know every details

"I'm recreating the robbery. See how she handles it and then we'll work from there." he explained, nerver letting his eyes leave his keyboard. "Ok the simulation starts...now." the agent said pushing a button.

Kara's body tensed to the activation, making her inhale loudly and suddenly. It was a perfectly normal reaction according to Sully. A screen in the control room allowed the two agents to see what the kryptonian was seeing, as if they were in her head.

Kara found herself standing in front of the bank again, a little confused. She looked around and wasn't really surprised to see everything around her was exactely like National City. A sudden sound made her turn back towards the bank. The first robber was getting out. She had no difficulty to bring him down. And, as soon as she bent to pick up his bag, just like the first time, she was interrupted by the second robber, holding someone hostage. Execpt this time it was a teenage girl. She must have been sixteen maybe seventeen. The slight change of senario was enough to destabelize her. But Kara quickly managed to regain her confidence and her fighting position. The next few minutes looked exactely like the real robbery, even the dialogues.

And eventually, the moment Kara was subcounsciously waiting for arrived. Except a part of her brain had forgotten all of this was just a simulation. So, Kara's body froze again but only for a split second. With all her might, Kara's face filled with determination and in a split second, she thought about her options. She could use her heat-vision to disarm the robber but the heat could trigger the gun or she could hit the girl if she wasn't precise enough. So Kara opted for a more direct way. Using her super-speed, she closed the ten meters between her and the robber and placed her hand in front of the gun before he could shoot. As a result, the robber pulled the trigger and the bullet came crashing without dammage against the hero's palm. At the same time, the girl took advantage of the situation and managed to get away from the man's grip and run towards the police, towards safety. Then, Kara took the gun off of the robber's hand and threw it away. Finally, she saw a policeman coming in her direction, ready to cuff the man.

Just as Kara sighed in relief, just as her mission was done, everything around her became immaculate. A white so bright the young woman had to cover her eyes with her arm for a moment. Kara didn't know what was happening. Knowing it was surely part of the similution, she managed to keep her nerves and waited. She waited until, curiously, a background started to appear around her. The kryptonian looked confused at her new location. It was dark, the daylight was suddenly gone. She was outside, standing between two warehouses. And in front of her, a shadow. Alex.

"What the hell are you doing?" the agent shouted to her collegue, seeing what had just poped up on the screen

"She needs to be prepared to confront this situation. It has to stop being a nightmare for her." Sully responded firmly

"But she isn't ready!" Alex shouted back

"And after that she will be!" he said elevating his voice.

"No way. I'm stopping this." Alex stated already walking outside

"Stand down, agent Danvers!" Sully yelled

"The hell I am!"

"You might be Henshaw's right hand but in this room I am the boss! Now get your ass back on that chair." he ordered, glaring at Alex.

Of course, the woman would dare to stand his stare and defy him. But Alex also knew he was right and she had no authorities here. So, with a heavy sigh, the agent sat back, barely touching the seat and ready to pull Kara out.

Alex was standing in front of Kara but she wasn't alone. No. She was held by the collar, hands tides in her back, by a man with no face. He was wearing a black mask and a dark brown leather jacket, pointing a gun to his prey's head. Alex was keeping a fierce appearance and wasn't showing any signs of fear. Kara's blood only made one turn. It was all coming back to her. The cold room, the pain, the kryptonite, the blood. Her heart started to panic, her brain seemed to only focussed on how Alex was going to die in front of her for the second time.

But she had to keep her calm, concentrate on how to stop the man, on how to save Alex. So Kara staightened and planted her feet in the ground. She had to face her fear. She had to do it for the people of National City, for the DEO and for her sister. And just as she was regaining her courage and her determination, the man tightenend his grip on Alex's shirt and lifted her. Her feet couldn't touch the ground anymore. The agent's face filled with fear even if she was trying to stay strong. Her head quickly became red as her own colar was starting to strangle her. And seeing her sister in such a weak and desperate state made Kara lose the control she had just regained. And she froze.

"Stop this right now." Alex commanded with a threatening voice, watching Kara through the window

"I won't. She can do this."

"But look at her!" she exclaimed pointing the glass with her hands.

Kara was squirming occasionly on the chair, frowning with all her might, clearly in pain. Her hands would rise and fall back down in a spasm and her boots would hit each other at the same time.

"It happens all the time, to everyone!" Sully snapped.

And with this, Alex kept mum. It was true though. But everyone wasn't Kara. She was her little sister and a powerful kryptonian who, with only one wrong move, could destroy the room.

"Kara..." Alex called hoarsly, asking for help but supporting the young woman at the same time.

The kryptonian snapped her head up and looked at her sister with only fear and worry in her eyes. But the stare Alex was giving her was comforting, encouraging. And that was all Kara needed to snap out of her nightmare and take back control over her body. In the next second, the young woman thought about all the ways she could free her sister safely and hurt this man at the same time. And when he dropped Alex to the ground with enough force to make her cry in pain, Kara got her window. Two beams shot the man's hand, making him drop the gun, screaming at his freshly burned palm. Then, Kara simply run at super-speed towards him and sent him flying a few meters away, making him lose consciousness as he touched the ground in a crack.

"I did it, Alex." Kara said with a small smile, keeling next her sister.

The agent didn't have the time to say anything that everything went white again, pulling Kara out of the simulation.

"Kara, can you hear me."

The young woman snapped her eyes open, sitting herself up in a hurry. She felt a hand grabbing her arm. There was Alex, looking at her with worry. Kara sighed heavily, taking her sister in her arms. She closed her eyes, enjoying the moment.

"Are you ok?" Alex asked a little surprised

"I did it. And you didn't die." Kara said relieved

"You were perfect." Alex assured, pulling back to face her sister

"I wasn't really expecting it though." the young woman confessed. "When you showed up... I knew it was only a simulation but it felt so real. I even panicked for a moment."

"Yeah, I know." Alex started, her voice hard, glancing at Agent Sully who was standing discreetly in one corner. "So... Potstickers?" she asked playfully

"Are you even asking?" Kara answered with the same tone.

As they walked outside the room, Kara couldn't hide the vestige of fear she had felt and Alex didn't need to look at her to know. So in a natural move, the woman wrapped a soothing arm around Kara's shoulders and continued walking. There still was work to do but today had been one step further to Kara's recovery. Maybe, one day, she would be able to forget.

FIN

 **AN:** **I really hope this end satisfies you. Truth is, I didn't really know how to end it and I blocked. Even if this is the end of this story, you still can review or send me a message and I will respond like I always did.**

 **I really want to thank all off you: readers, reviewers, everyone for your support and your ideas. For those who are interested, I also post the first chapter of Part 2 of the Kadam serie. Hope you like it too and that this double post can make you forget this huge hiatus. See you soon ;)**


End file.
